


What Does Tegaki Even Mean?

by blushingninja



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dry Humping, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harrassment, M/M, Masturbation, Recreational Drug Use, Spooning, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:45:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 57,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingninja/pseuds/blushingninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magi Fanfiction. College AU - Sindria House vs Kou House. Stories involving all members of each house. Each character from the cast of Magi in a modern college setting. </p><p>As the end of semester football season comes to its final, Sindria House led by Captain Sinbad work towards winning their second season in a row. However not to be shamed by the upstarts again Kou House with their Captain Kouen and Class Rep Judal are out ensure Sindria loses, no matter what the cost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

His hand hovered atop the over stuffed washing machine, small plastic cup filled with course white powder.

 _I'm not his slave_ the young man thought sourly upending the cup into the machine's depths. Rightfully he should be doing this all himself. But Ja'far was of course thankful and indebted to his best friend Sinbad They'd been together a long time, since grade school in fact and now in their third year of college Ja'far still seemed to get roped into a variety of ridiculous activities and chores, including doing Shin's washing.

It frustrated him to no end! But Ja'far knew if he didn't do it, the washing simply wouldn't get done. It was not unlike Shin to spend his weekly savings on new underwear rather then just wash them and almost every T-shirt in his wardrobe was promotional merchandise he'd won at a bar, he would probably just go out and win some more if he ran out. Sighing the pale haired man closed the machine and let it run. Listening to the disconcerting rumble from the old and faulty tumble drier. 

 

Making a note to add a possible new washing machine to the house's end of year budget, Ja'far quickly climbed the stairs from the basement to the kitchen. Littered with dirty bowls and red cups Ja'far shook his head, doing his best to ignore the mess. 

If he was lucky Yamraiha would have one of her guilty changes of heart and actually do the dishes, rather then just leave them to him and the others. Or Masrur might get hungry and need to clean up at least a little to make something edible. Spartos had probably already done his fair share of cleaning before leaving for bible study early that morning. Brushing past the mess, Ja'far collapsed on the sofa, pushing off a heap of clothes and scattered sporting equipment.

Sharrkan's soccer gear was strewn about the lounge room and foyer; shoes, shin guards and grass stained socks heaped into piles in random places. The flat screen television was still running hot, doubtless it hadn't been turned off since last night. Especially as it was evident that Drakon had not returned to bed after spending most of the night up talking to his international girlfriend online. 

A crash from above indicated someone was awake up stairs, Shin's uniquely dyed blonde and purple hair came into view as he slowly hobbled down the stairs and past the lounge room door on his way to the kitchen. Combing his long tangled hair with his fingers, the Captain of the State United football squad yawned, leaning heavily on the door frame, his eyes weary.

 

“Women Ja'far, women, they'll be the death of me.” Sighing the smaller man booted up his laptop, intent to read over his course work after the break he'd gifted himself on Friday night. 

“Venereal disease are a leading cause of death and sterility in young men, so yes. For all we know women _will_ be the death of you.” Slumping down over the back of the sofa, Sinbad cocked his head to the side. 

“Someone's grumpy this morning,” he paused awaiting Ja'far's reaction, “did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed?” Glaring at his friend from under his untidy silver fringe Ja'far was most unimpressed with Shin's reasoning. 

“No, although I do only have one side of the bed.” Sinbad jumped onto the sofa, laughing and settling down beside his friend. He snatched the remote up and flicked through a selection of early morning Saturday channels. 

“That would explain why you're always in such a bad mode.” Sighing Ja'far went back to his laptop, intent on ignoring Shin until he at least made an attempt at some form of a clean up. But he nodded to Drakon as the dark haired senior joined them. 

“Why are you so mad Ja'far?” Sinbad whined in his ear “I only drunk dialled you once last night and it was a Friday night, it's not like you were doing anything important today.” 

Ja'far remind focused on his laptop, years of dealing with the boy nicknamed the tenacious 'First Class Singularity' had given the third year business major unlimited patience. 

“I got a message from you last night, that made literally no sense,” Drakon interrupted. Sinbad turned his attention to the dark haired man camped out on a reclining armchair, blankets and empty chip packets creating a nest on the plump tan leather of the second hand furniture. 

“Oh?” Shin sounded disinterested as he leaned over Jafar's shoulder to sneak a look at his laptop screen. 

Drakon smiled, his narrow face turning the simple smile into a smirk, fishing his phone out from the depths of the blankets, he read aloud. 

**_Drak remenber when we at the oneth and had Yunan and I WON_ **

 

Raising a thin eyebrow Drakon clicked his phone closed watching the pair bicker over the laptop.

“I have honestly no idea what you were talking about.” 

Shrugging Sinbad gave up fighting with Ja'far for the computer, leaning across the coffee table to take Drakon's phone instead.

“Hey, can I help you?” The lean man scowled, watching his Captain tap furiously at the phone screen. 

“I'm just trying to contact Sharrkan, I don't know if he made it home last night or hooked up. Just giving him a quick text.” Drakon's scowl deepened. 

“And you can not use your own phone for this?” Shin grinned sheepishly. 

“I may have lost it.” Ja'far rolled his eyes as Drakon sat up, reaching for the phone, gesturing until Sinbad finally finished his text and handed it back. 

“I didn't see him come back and I was up all last night, Masrur and Spartos came back carrying Pisti around two a.m. and Ja'far and Yamraiha have been kicking around here all night. You could try Yam though, she might know.”

Grinning Shin sat back, poking Ja'far lightly in the side. 

“Good for him if he did pick up, his pussy game has been pretty strong since the start of the semester, especially since Yamraiha gave them those free passes.” 

He poked Ja'far again causing his freckled friend to jump. 

“Unlike you my hard working nerd who's pussy game is weak.” He leant in close, grinning evilly “Is that why you're so pissed all the time? Need to get laid?”

Calmly closing his laptop Ja'far frowned, his silver eyes flashing dangerously. 

“No. No Shin I am not sexual frustrated. I am however frustrated with you! I am so sick of doing your washing, and the kitchen's still a mess from your party here last night!”

“It was hardly a party” Shin scoffed.

Ja'far felt his head start to throb, it was far too early in the morning for this. 

“There were people and alcohol and that's a party enough in my books. And that still doesn't excuse that the house is still a mess, the kitchen especially. And your laundry, which has just been sitting there for days.” Sinbad cocked an ear towards the kitchen, listening to the rumble of the washing machine. 

“Are you doing my washing again?” Clenching his fists Ja'far growled;

“If I don't do it, it won't get done! And then you use a quarter of our household budget on buying clean clothes because you couldn't be bothered washing them.” 

“Excuse me, if I can interrupt your lovers spat, Sharrkan sent a reply.” Retreating from their argument the pair looked to Drakon who'd snuggled back down in his blanket fort to watch the domestic dispute. 

“Picked up?” Sinbad asked hopefully, stretching in his seat as Ja'far returning to his study. 

“Nope, he's passed out in some random's backyard, staggered to the nearest bus station and has been waiting there since five am.” Drakon pulled a face. “There are no buses on Saturday.”

Shaking his head as Sinbad laughed, Ja'far's fingers danced across the keyboard, his eyes not leaving the screen as he googled the transport company. 

“Where's the stop? When Spartos gets back we can go pick him up.” Inhaling sharply through his teeth, Drakon stood up suddenly, brushing crumbs off his rumpled football jersey. 

“Can't wait for Spartos, it's on high street near the Dunkin Donuts.” Jumping up Sinbad stripped off his shirt, searching through the piles on the sofa for a clean shirt, not one covered in sticky alcohol and cheap perfume. 

“Sorry Ja'far but clean up has to wait.” he said, donning one of Masrur's shirts, several times to big for the football Captain, bore the slogan: _When It's Time To Party We Will Party Hard!_ Nodding Ja'far promptly searched for the bus stop's address.

“No you're right,” eyes darting over the map Ja'far flipped the laptop towards Sinbad and Drakon. “It's way too close to Kou, if Kouen gets wind of it, we'll have issues.”

The Ren family, headed by Kouen Ren, Captain of Kou's football and head of the Ren house, patrolled that street as if it was their own. The oldest Ren sister worked at the local Starbucks on the corner and at almost any time during the day, driving past the brightly lit establishment the distinct red hair of at least one of the Ren family could be seen inside. Privately schooled rich families were so territorial, about sports, grades, reps, even a street. Going so far as keying Alibaba's car when it was parked at a gas station just down the road. 

With one of their own Sindria students loitering around the area, it would surely be taken as a grievous insult. If Sharrkan did run into any of the Ren's, he could hold his own in a fight, but that would only set back all of the friendly, peaceful work Sinbad and Kouen had been working towards through out the past three years. Breaking down the barrier between Public and Private colleges, ensuring everyone could enjoy clubs, sports events, shopping and the library. 

It was good in theory, but harder to execute in practice, the competition between the colleges had been raging for years and the dominance of the Ren family in the local region was decades old. No one had stood against them, until Sinbad had stepped up three years ago. Establishing his own football team at the State run college and his own fraternity within the ranks of age old traditional houses, Sinbad was not popular among the Ren family, the exception being their youngest sister, who's mild to extreme infatuation went remarkably unnoticed by the dense purple haired football Captain. 

“We'll take the Mustang, since I don't know there Masrur keeps the keys to the van” Sinbad said, patting his jeans down in search for his keys. 

“I'll drive.” Drakon said, “With the amount of booze you downed last night, there's no way you're sober enough this morning.” Forfeiting the keys to his friend Shin turned to Ja'far. 

“We'll pick him up and hope that Kou doesn't find him before we do. If all goes well, after that we'll head to the store. Since the house needs a clean is there anything I should pick up?” Speechless, Ja'far shook his head. 

“No, no it should be fine. Thank you.” Shin patted his friend on the back. 

“Thanks, I'll pick up the slack when I get back okay?” Feeling embarrassed, Ja'far stared aimlessly at his laptop screen. His cheeks warming.

“It's fine” he mumbled, as his Captain and team mate went to leave, “Just go get Sharrkan, bring him back safe.” Watching Shin wave as they left Ja'far heaved a sigh, relaxing for the first time that morning. At least some cleaning would get done today. 

 

 

 

The harsh summer sun belted down hard on Sharrkan's unprotected head. Egypt was hot but it was also dry, unlike here where the humidity hung heavy in the air. Restlessly twitching on the uncomfortable plastic bus stop bench. Sharrkan scuffed his sandals and re checked his phone. 

No buses on Saturday, how ridiculous! Friday was one of the biggest party nights of the week, why the hell wouldn't they put buses on the morning after. His phone beeped, a message from Drakon flashing on screen. 

 

**_Stay where you are, coming to get you, careful of Kou, your near their place._**

 

Looking up and down the quiet road, Sharrkan licked his dry lips, swollen and cracked with dehydration, he couldn't wait to just get home. A cold drink and cool shower was high on his to do list, followed by kicking Masrur's ass for leaving him at the party last night. 

Pisti had been throwing a tantrum and they'd went to bail quickly, Sharrkan had planned to join them. But had gotten held up in the kitchen, crowded with drunken woman and free food, he'd missed his ride. Now he was stuck, deep in Kou territory, with Drakon coming to pick him up, it just couldn't happen fast enough. 

“You're a long way from home soccer boy” a voice said from behind the bus stop. Emerging from the Dunkin Donuts waltzed Kouha Ren. Sharrkan cringed, of all the jacked up little shits in the Ren family, Kouha was possibly the worse. He prided himself on being the black sheep of the family, the crazy one, trying hard to stand out in the wrong ways from his other brothers, sisters and cousins. 

Arrested twice already this year, the pink haired freshman was on his last summons at the college, one more strike and he'd be expelled. Not that it mattered to the influential Ren family, large and powerful, they'd been a raging force in the local region for years and their power just kept growing. Especially with the growing popularity of Kouen, Captain of the Kou football team and heir to the family business empire.

Sharrkan looked away, biting back the insult on the tip of his tongue. Little shit was so weird, he liked to dressed like a girl with large sunglasses and strange dress shirts, always being followed by three grown women. Now was no exception, walking into the bus stop's glass cubicle Kouha grinned, sipping loudly from his drink. 

“You going to the game next Saturday?” He said casually, taking a seat beside Sharrkan. Tensing uncomfortably, the silver haired man declined the doughnuts offered by one of Kouha girlfriends. 

“Probably, we usually go to all Shin's games, unless there's an exam the next day or something.” Swinging his legs under the bench jauntily Kouha munched a cream stuffed doughnut, white sugar dusting his upper lip. 

“Cool, so you're going watch your Captain get crushed.” Jerking his head up, Sharrkan glared at the small man, his copper green eyes lit in anger.

“What?” he said quietly, his anger rising as he watched Kouha laugh, throwing his half eaten doughnut on the pavement. 

“Sindria is playing Kou next week, my brother against your Captain.” Looking up as Sinbad's black 1978 Mustang turned the corner and drove down the street he grinned. “And I think it's pretty easy to assume who's going to win.” Cackling Kouha jumped off the bench and out of the bus stop just as Drakon pulled up to the curb, waving cheerily at the occupants of the car the young Ren strolled down the street, his women following. 

Sliding into the front seat beside Sinbad, Sharrkan spat out the open window.

“Good to see you to Sharrkan, how was your night?” Sinbad spoke lightly, awkwardly shuffling in the middle seat of the two door Cobra, “when did the brat arrive?” 

Running a hand through his hair Sharrkan frowned. 

“Just before you got here, I'd been sitting there for ages, it was like they were tipped off or something.” Sinbad shook his head, chuckling. 

“I doubt it, the brat just loves sugar Pisti sees him there all the time, it was just dumb luck.” Staring out the window Sharrkan scoffed.

“Yeah right, dumb luck my ass.” 


	2. Chapter Two

Kougyoku woke in a tumble of blankets, her face sticking to her pillow. She'd forgotten to remove her make up the night before, leaving her eyes feeling puffy and sore. Peering at the clock on her bedside table she stretched, feeling her back and shoulders click. Eleven thirty am was an acceptable sleep in for a Saturday, especially when her brothers had been up so late, making so much noise. No one would be awake yet. The amount of noise that had come from the downstairs living area had kept her up long past three am, a longer sleep in was totally justifiable.

Rolling over she couldn't stop the scream that slipped out from her lips. Bright red eyes flew open, swiping a hand out at her mouth to silence her.

“Shush, dammit hag, shut up!” Groaning, Judar rubbed his face deeper into his pillow. “Why do you have to be so loud?” Removing his hand and wiping it on her bedspread, Judar watched the young woman take a deep breath, her pink eyes blazing angrily.

“What the fuck Judar? What are you doing here? Get out!” Pushing against his semi naked form Kougyoku sat up, pulling the sheets up and around her chest. Her pink nightgown was far too short and she wasn't wearing a bra.

“Calm your tits woman!” He grinned looking up at her, patting her side of bed, “relax, I'm just chilling here since my room got leased out last night.”

Wrapping herself up in a bundle of sheets, Kougyoku lay back down, leaving a large gap between her and the dark haired man.

“Who has your room? And can you not? Just sleep on the sofa like normal people.” Closing the gap between them, Judar grinned at the bright red flush that flared across her cheeks. Pushing him away, he refused to move, raising a thin eyebrow at the girl and laughing as she rolled away from him.

Sliding up the bed, Judar cuddled up beside her, spooning through the thick bundle of blankets.

“Sofa was taken, my bed was taken, where was I supposed to go?” Pinching the hand snaking its way over her waist, Kougyoku tried to ignore the feeling of his breath brushing against her neck.

“To Kouen. Maybe Koumei, he never uses his bed.” Retracting his hand Judar leant up on his elbow, fiddling with a long strand of Kougyoku's red hair.

“Kouen was the reason I didn't have a bed in the first place, his bitches crashed out and needed a quiet place to sleep, I offered my room. Koumei's door was locked” Kougyoku snorted.

“Yeah, Koumei was having none of your party.” Judar poked out his tongue as if tasting something unpleasant.

“Nerd, he only came down to steal a pizza, then ran back up to his den. So no, he refused to let me in. And Kouha and his crew were camped out in his room, they sure wouldn't let me in.” He cringed, running his fingers over the back of Kougyoku's neck. Watching her shiver, he grinned.

“But the noise coming from beyond that door, nope! So....” Leaning down, he pressed a chaste kiss to Kougyoku's forehead, “Your door was unlocked and I was sure you wouldn't mind.” Burying her face into her pillow Kougyoku blushed, clenching her fists in her sheets as Judar spooned closer, grinding his hips into her lower back.

“Do you mind Kougyoku?” His hand found the dip of her waist again, pressing his lips against her ear and watching her reaction.

“I mind.” Rolling over, the pair looked to the open door and the imposingly tall red head leaning lazily in the doorway. Stretching out along side Kougyoku, Judar smiled innocently up at Kouen. His hand still possessively curved around Kougyoku's waist.

“Good morning Kouen, bitches gone home?” Swinging the door open wide Kouen strode in his hair still wet from a morning shower.

“My friends just left, feel free to have your room back.” Sitting up Judar bent over Kougyoku's stiff form, tapping her nose.

“I'll make you pancakes with syrup soaked peaches, thank you for letting me stay, hag.” Nodding to Kouen, Judar closed the door behind him, humming happily as he made his way down the hall.

Sitting on the edge of Kougyoku's bed, Kouen patted her foot through the sheet affectionately.

“Hey, I didn't know he was going to come in here. I thought Koumei would take him in.” He squeezed her foot. “Maybe you should start locking your door.” Pulling her foot away, Kougyoku curled up into a ball of heat and embarrassment.

“I don't really mind,” she said, Kouen hummed quietly.

“I know you don't, but I do. I know what he's like. If anything he's worse then Sinbad.” Rolling into a tighter ball Kougyoku almost sobbed.

“I know but I don't mind his company, everyone else just ignores me,” Sniffing back the tears, she sat up. “But that's okay” she smiled. Her eyes hurting from the sting of tears and dried make up. “Did you have a good party last night? It sounded fun.”

Kouen's eyes narrowed for a moment, but softened as he smiled.

“Yes, it was a success.”

 

 

As her brother closed the door, Kougyoku tried to settle back down in bed, she didn't want to go down stairs yet. She didn't want to face Judar again today, not after the look Kouen had given her.

Judar had been one of few in her family to even give her a second look. Illegitimate children were usually cast aside and yet she had been lucky enough to be accepted into their college on a scholarship. And at the bidding of her older brother had been welcomed into the Kou household. No one really paid her much attention, she studied hard and worked part time just to keep her head afloat, but it was never enough. Not for them.

Picking up her phone off the bedside table, she messaged Alibaba, Hoping he would be awake this early on a Saturday.

 

_**What are you doing today**?_

 

Going to her wardrobe she scanned through her outfits trying to decide on one before her phone beeped.

 

**_Nothing today, Aladdin wants to visit Titus, might go along for the ride_**

 

Thinking it over, Kougyoku promptly replied. Anxiety eating at her as she was afraid that she would be intruding.

 

**_Ok, sounds fun._**

 

Returning to bed, she flopped down on her mattress and hugged her pillow. Today would be a Saturday filled with peanut butter and chocolate ice cream, accompanied by a _Weeds_ marathons. Things to keep her mind off Judar and his behaviour this morning.

The vibration of her phone brought her hopes back up.

 

**_You can come if you want, Sphintus is cooking dinner and wants guests_**

 

Kougyoku smiled as she squeaked out loud, replying as fast as her fingers could text.

 

**_I'll be there._ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ **

 

 

Soaping up, Kougyoku ran the cloth over her arms and chest. Expensive body lotions were a luxury she just had to indulge in, regardless of her financial woes. Dipping her head under the water, she drifted in the porcelain tub. Her brothers all had en suits, but she had to use the main bathroom, her small bath basket perched on the edge of the bath. Closing her eyes and floating aimlessly, all the noise of the household was now dulled by the layers of water. A troop of cleaners had arrived just as she'd emerged from her room to dash quickly into the bathroom. Heaven forbid her brothers did any of their own cleaning, especially after a party.

A soft breeze brushed over her exposed breasts and ribcage. Shivering as a flurry of goosebumps broke out over her skin, Kougyoku shifted in the bath, a warm wash of water cascading over her skin. Shaking water from her eyes and slicking back her hair as she sat up the Ren screamed again for the second time that morning.

Slapping a hand to her mouth Judar shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Is screaming all you're able to do? God, it's so annoying.” Wrenching herself across the tub, Kougyoku covered her chest and curled her knees up to her chest.

“What the hell? What the fuck did Kouen tell you this morning?” Glancing towards the door, she blushed. “How did you get in? I locked the door.” Waggling his eyebrows, red eyes gleaming with humour, Judar brandished a butter knife.

“Indoor locks are super easy to jimmy and you weren't answering the door.” Looking for a near by towel Kougyoku refused to meet his eyes.

“I was under the water, do you mind?” She hissed, too scared to move her arm and reach for a towel.

Shrugging the dark haired man sat on the edge of the bath, setting a bowl in his lap.

“Nothing I haven't seen before Princess.” Laughing at her indignation, he spooned out a serving from the bowl. “You missed out on the pancakes but I saved you some peaches.” Glaring at him, Kougyoku refused to move, her gaze drifted to the towel rack and its contents hanging on the door.

“Can you please pass me a towel?” Judar pouted and gestured with the spoon.

“Peaches first, modesty later.” Kougyoku opened her mouth to protest but thought better of it. Judar was stubborn, he always had been there was no point in arguing since he wouldn't listen to her. Kouen yes, her no.

“Can I please just have a towel, then I'll eat all the peaches I promise.” Shaking his head smugly Judar held the spoon just out of her reach. Setting her jaw firmly Kougyoku slide forward on the slippery tub. Wrapping her mouth around the spoon, she munched the sweetened peach puree. Licking her lips quickly to catch the sticky syrup clinging to them, she pulled away quickly glaring at the man hovering over her.

“Can I have a towel now please?” she managed to say, ignoring the flush of heat that shamelessly had begun to boil in the pit of her stomach. Judar grinned, she looked so demure sitting there in the bath with water lapping at her exposed thighs, scarlet hair damp and the smudge of yesterday’s make up still clinging to her eyes highlighting the soft pink irises. She was an arousing delight.

“How about another bite?” Holding out the spoon again, he couldn't help but laugh at her barely concealed rage. Cheeks pink, eyes glaring, the arms around her middle tightened as she devoured the next mouthful.

“I want a towel now.” She was done with asking, it was a demand. Stepping down into the bath, Judar grinned.

“How about you just go get one?” Perching on the rim of the tub, feet warmed by the soapy water, he stretched out and rubbed a foot against her shin, watching her jump.

“I want a towel now Judar” it was her serious voice. The one she used when telling off her tutors or yelling at Kouha for pulling her hair. He'd heard it often enough, but rather then heed the warning, it just made his pants tighter.

“Go get it” he said, lazily sitting back knees apart, his arousal obvious. Averting her eyes towards the steaming mirror, Kougyoku glanced side ways at him.

“If you don't pass me a towel, I'll call Kouen.” Elbows on his knees Judar shrugged, staring Kougyoku down.

“Oh yeah? Go on, I dare you.”

The water was cooling, the bubbles were almost all gone, and Judar was unmoving. She weighed up her options of calling out to her brother or just sucking up her pride and getting out of the tub. Judar had always been difficult, but now he was just becoming insufferable. Especially since Aladdin and Titus had arrived on campus and rivalled his status as class rep. They were now unmentionable names in the Kou household. And now all Judar did was act out, even against Kouen, his best friend of many, many years.

“Please Judar” she pleaded, gripping her shoulders to ensure she was covered completely. “Stop being a pain.”

“What? I made you pancakes to thank you for letting me share your bed last night of which you didn't eat. So I brought you breakfast in the bath and you reject that to. I'm just being nice, you're the one being difficult.” The childish ring in his voice was enough to cause her temper to snap. Standing up swiftly and steadying herself on the slippery tub floor, Kougyoku pushed past a grinning Judar. Breasts bouncing slightly as she stepped out the bath and onto the mat.

Letting out a low whistle as she quickly strode past him to the door. The young woman wrapped a towel around her body as Judar smirked. Jerking open the door, Kougyoku left her clothes and basket strewn across the room, tears prickling her eyes.

“You're such a pain! What-”

Standing in the hallway with tired eyes observering the scene in the bathroom, of a half naked Judar and a teary Kougyoku, was Koumei. The second eldest son of the Ren family was dressed in nothing more then a worn pair of track pants, holding a bowl of almost over flowing with chocolate flavoured cereal. He stared down Kougyoku, curious.

“Is everything okay?” Drawing out the words slowly as Judar stood and stretched, Koumei watched his sister's reaction closely.

“Its fine, someone just needs to learn about boundaries” Kougyoku grinned, closing her eyes to hide the tears threatening to spill over. Koumei nodded, raising an eyebrow as Judar exited the bathroom and swaggered down the hall.

“Well...okay then.” Nodding to her brother Kougyoku quickly retreated back into the now empty bathroom. She cringed under her brother's gaze. Staring at the tub with its cooling water and frizzled bubbles she felt her stomach knot.

Casting the towel to the floor, Kougyoku stepped into the shower. Cranking the hot tap on and neglecting the cold, she bit her lip to keep from crying out as the scalding water hit her flesh. Creamy skin turned a hot, angry red as the water rolled over her shoulders and face. Gagging at the lingering taste of peaches Kougyoku pushed her face against the chill of the shower cubicle wall. The hot water mingled with the tears running down her face. Her lip felt fit to burst as she bit down harder against the sobs echoing from her chest.

She couldn't keep living like this, it had to stop! Judar's acting out, her brothers ignoring her, the failing grades and slipping social life. It was all becoming too much. Staring up into the shower head, she heaved a breath, scouring feeling back into her burning limbs. This had to stop. 


	3. Chapter Three

Alibaba Saluja was worried. Re-checking his phone for both messages and the time he sat back on the over stuffed sofa and sighed. The red head beside him cocked her head, watching him closely.

“Is there a problem Alibaba?” Humming the young man pocketed his phone, reaching across the table to take a handful of potato chips. Offering them to Morgiana he sat back, munching slowly.

“It's just Kougyoku. She hasn't text back yet, she's was meant to be dropping by for dinner.”

“Kougyoku?” The freshman in the kitchen called out, popping his head around the corner of the living room doorway. “My cousin Kougyoku?” Hakuryuu's unique blue eyes widened as Alibaba nodded, his mouthful of snacks.

“Yes” he fumbled around the chips. “She seemed kind of down this morning,” he paused meeting Hakuryuu's eye. “Is that a problem?” 

Shaking his head Hakuryuu stepped out from the kitchen, comical pink apron clashing with his pale attire and black hair.

“No, not at all. I haven't seen her since the orientation party in July, it'll be good.” The grin on his scarred face looked sincere enough to Alibaba. Smiling back he sat up, glancing through the archway to the kitchen. As well as Hakuryuu, several others were cramped into the tiny kitchen of the two bedroom flat. Alibaba's best friend Aladdin, as well as their hosts for the evening Titus and his daughter Marga. Plus Sphintus, Sharrkan's younger brother who was helping Hakuryuu at the stove.

Between them an entire feast was coming to the table. The two had bickered and gossiped over the course of the afternoon but now everything was coming together. Stirring a chilled jug of lemonade Titus bounced a blubbering Marga on his knee. Her face red and sticky due to the boiled lollies Toto and Olba had brought. Sticking little fingers reached for the jug only to be smacked away by her father. As Marga sulked Titus passed the jug to Aladdin, speaking softly to the little girl and settling her with an ice block from the pitcher.

“I'm going to go call Kougyoku, she should be here by now. Her brother might have borrowed her car again so she might need a ride.” Morgiana acknowledged Alibaba's words, getting up she went to help Aladdin with the drinks.

Stepping out into the warm evening air Alibaba dialled Kougyoku's phone and waited, only to be patched through to her voice mail. Frowning at his phone, he leant on the porch railing watching the sunset through the trees on the urban street.

“Did you get a hold of her?” Morgiana's quiet voice caused him to jump, nearly dropping his phone.

“Please don't sneak up on me like that and no, she's not picking up.” Handing Alibaba a drink, Morgiana joined him at the railing.

“Sorry, do you think she's okay? You could Facebook her.” Playing with his phone Alibaba tapped through to the social media application.

“Done” he said after a moment. Sipping his drink, he looked sideways at Morgiana watching her relax and slump forward on the rails.

Her red hair was shinning in the evening light, turning the deep crimson into many different shades of red, pink and gold. Falling down around her ears and face in soft plumes, the bright glow of the setting sun gave her skin a golden shine. She was so beautiful in this light, she was so beautiful in any light. But it had taken Alibaba some years to see it. They'd been together for a long time as friends and now as they entered the next stage of their lives they could face it together as a couple.

Balancing his drink on the railing, he took her hand, watching her blush. Alibaba couldn't help but smile. A dumb grin spreading across his face as he gently squeezed her hand, she was adorable. Tugging her closer, Morgiana moved towards Alibaba, welcoming his embrace. Looping an arm around her waist he pressed a kiss to her flushed cheek.

“Maybe I can ask Aladdin to talk to Kouha. They're friends, maybe she didn't leave the house. Maybe she just changed her mind about coming.” Leaning back against Alibaba's chest Morgiana shook her head, pointing to the top of the street.

“There's no need, she's coming now.” Leaning over her shoulder the blonde watched the red Volkswagen Golf pull up at the curb, an equally red haired Kougyoku hoping out. Waving as she opened the gate and walked up the path, Alibaba kissed Morgiana again. Giving her an extra squeeze around the middle as he broke away to greet his friend.

 

 

Kougyoku's face ached. Fleeing the house as soon as she'd dressed and dried her hair. She had practised her best fake smiles in the car mirror all the way to Titus' flat. Pulling in at the curb, she saw that the porch light was on. Lighting up Alibaba and Morgiana's cuddle session. Discomfort churned her already unsettled stomach, thoughts of backing out and driving home racing through her mind. But she decided to ploughed on forward.

She couldn't go home. No. She refused to go home. Not with Judar stalking around and Kouha returning home in a foul mood. Waving to Morgiana as she walked up the steps to the porch, she was surprised by Alibaba's hug.

“Hey, you're late. I tried to call you, is everything okay?”

It took all of her resolve not to break down in tears. The tenderness of his words and the warmth of his hug caused the emotions she'd forced down on the car ride over to well back up again.

“It's fine” she choked out. Breaking from his embrace and moving to Morgiana, she kissed each of her cheeks and gave her a quick hug.

“Thank you for inviting me over, I would have just been bored all night otherwise.” Laughing airily, Kougyoku gestured to her bag; “I brought drinks, well...” she paused, opening the plastic bag to show off its contents. “I raid my brother's fridge before I left. So it's mainly just Dr. Pepper and Coke.”

“Thanks Kougyoku, that'll be great,” Alibaba took her bag smiling. “Come inside, the food should be ready soon. Your cousin is such a good cook.”

Smiling behind her hand Kougyoku nodded, taking in the comforting chaos in the kitchen. Marga had been banished to the living room, Toto and Olba keeping her entertained with tricks and treats. Aladdin and Titus were settling the table as Sphintus put the finishing touches on the dishes. Hakuryuu was no where to be seen.

“Hello Kougyoku, good to see you could make it.” Aladdin smiled disarmingly at the Ren daughter, holding out his hand in greeting. Narrowing her eyes, Kougyoku took the hand offered, gripping it gently and shaking it lightly. They'd come a long way from their original dispute. Aladdin's friend Ugo had been expelled from the college due to Kougyoku's meddling at the hands of her brother and Judar. But they'd made their peace since then, especially with Alibaba being so close to both parties.

“I am very happy to be here, that smells so good.” Releasing the boy's hand Kougyoku moved around the kitchen, inhaling the smells radiating from a near by pot. “This looks so good.” She smiled slyly at the white haired freshman at the stove. “Is this your work or my cousin's?” Flustered Sphintus stirred the pot in question.

“I made this, it's just a mushroom hot pot with chilli and beef.” Pointing towards a lidded pot on the back burner Sphintus shook the pot lightly, circulating the heat. “That's you're cousin's hot pot.”

“Fish, rice noddles, mushrooms and green peppers.” Hakuryuu appeared at Kougyoku's elbow, causing her to jump. “It's good to see you again Kougyoku, how are you?” Slinging an arm around her shoulders, he directed her towards the table. Pulling out a chair and settling her down. “You look tired, not sleeping well?” As her cousin took a seat next to her, Kougyoku began pouring glasses of lemonade.

“I'm sleeping well enough, Kouen had a party last night and it was kind of loud. Plus Judar woke me up early this morning.”

“Bleh” sticking his tongue out, Aladdin shook his head offering his glass up for a refill. “He's still mooching off your brothers? His class rep position will only get him so far.” Shifting uncomfortably in her seat Kougyoku nodded.

“Yeah he's still there and he's certainly not going anywhere” Kougyoku said, hiding behind her glass before finishing her sentence.

“Shame” Aladdin added as everyone join them at the table, “the sooner he graduates the better.”

“What would he do then? A degree in philosophy won't get him very far.” Titus chimed in.

“As far as McDonalds,” Alibaba cut in, passing the dinner rolls around the table.

“I doubt it,” Hakuryuu said. “Kouen will have a job for him somewhere, it's not like he'll ever just be out on the street.” His voice was oddly cold, its usual warmth dulled to a monotone. Looking sideways at his cousin, Hakuryuu watched her tense and nod.

“Regardless the sooner we get him off campus the better.” Aladdin said.

Standing suddenly Alibaba waited until Titus had quieted Marga before he raised his glass.

“Thanks Sphintus and Hakuryuu for this amazing spread, I think you both need to switch degrees. And thanks to Titus for letting us invade your house. Thanks to everyone for coming, enjoy the next semester. Cheers.”

“Cheers” Raising their glasses, everyone clicked them together. Smiling as their meal was dished out, Hakuryuu continued to keep a close eye on his cousin.

 

 

Pouring the soda to the top of the cup Aladdin handed his friend the drink, following his line of sight. Sitting across from Morgiana and Toto on the sofa was Kougyoku, Marga being rocked softly in her arms.

“Is there a problem Alibaba? You've been distracted since dinner.” Standing at the sink washing the remaining dishes, Alibaba scrubbed hard at a pan. Thinking over his answer carefully.

“Not really, have you noticed anything... Different about Kougyoku?” Glancing over his shoulder. The smaller man shrugged, shifting his attention back to drying the cutlery.

“She's quieter then usual, is something wrong?” Elbow deep in soapy water, Alibaba scrubbed harder.

“Yeah, that's what I thought. She just seems so...tense. When she first arrived I thought she was about to cry.”

“Maybe she's just tired. The exams were pretty hard and she does work a lot.” Alibaba shook his head.

“I don't know-”

“It's Judar, Hakuei says he's bullying her again.” Hakuryuu reached between the pair and plucked a clean cup from the drying rack. “He used to do it when I was still living in Kou, but it's worse now that Aladdin and Titus made class rep.” Aladdin looked guilty as Hakuryuu went on. “Hakuei has tried talking to her, but she shuts off.” Finishing their chore in silence, the trio took a seat in the living room to watch a passionate game of monopoly play out.

Leaning across the sofa, Alibaba tapped Kougyoku on the shoulder. Smiling as she jumped and scowled at him. That's what had been missing from her usual self, a dose of fire and crazy.

“What?” she hissed, keeping her volume low so as to not wake a dozing Marga.

Gesturing to Titus about the condition of the sleeping toddler Alibaba stood up, pointing towards the front porch.

“Smoke?” he asked casually, pulling her to her feet. Frowning Kougyoku passed Morgiana, who cast a disapproving look at her boyfriend. Apologising to her with a quick kiss, Alibaba led Kougyoku outside. Cutting a cigar and lighting up, he offered it to her only to receive a tongue lashing in return.

“I don't smoke, it's gross.” She narrowed her pink eyes “what do you want?” Taking a long drag Alibaba leant back on the railing. Watching the smoke rise into the night air.

“How's Judar?”

Her reaction said enough. Relaxed one second, tense the next.

“What about Judar?” she said, her standoffish tone ringing alarm bells in Alibaba's head. Shrugging it off coolly, he tapped his ash into the garden.

“Nothing in particular” he paused, choosing his words carefully. “You seem put out, is anything wrong?”

“What are you? My mother.” Slumping down on the wide porch steps, she sat with her head in her hands. Sniffing hard to try and keep the tears away.

Why did he have to be so damn clever? He wasn't clever she corrected herself, he was an idiot. But he cared and that was why he'd noticed. Curse him for caring.

“No, I'm not your mother. I'm just worried,” sitting down next to her Alibaba put a hand around her shoulders. “We have to look out for each other don't we? Us kids from the slums.” Taking extra care to keep the cigar smoke away from her. He rubbed her back, feeling her wince at his touch.

“Sore back?” he tried again rubbing the same spot, watching her arch away from his touch as though it burnt.

“No” she said softly, barely keeping the sob from her voice. “I'm just not in a very touchy feely mood.”

“Oh” as he pulled away Alibaba noticed the slither of a tear running down Kougyoku's cheek. Conflicted with both concern and wanting to comply with her request, he patted himself down for a handkerchief. “Are you sure you're alright?” 

Kougyoku was biting her lip again, the open wound caused by her crying session in the shower was still tender on the inside. And with some light foundation was undetectable from the outside. But it still hurt, especially now as she tried to keep herself from crying in Alibaba's presence. He was being so nice, so kind. As he had been so many times in the past, how could she thank him? She didn't have a way, she never had a way. Like always she was just in the way.

“I'm fine” she stuttered, licking her sore lips. “Just a little sleepy.” It ended in a sob. This wasn't working, he could see right through her. There was no hiding it now. Pushing her face into her hands Kougyoku wept. Tears streaming down her face, running down her forearms and soaking the sleeves of her shirt.

“It's- and he just doesn't- and it's always happening and they never do anything to stop it.” Catching sections of her words, Alibaba handed her the handkerchief. Desperately wishing he knew what to say.

“Your brothers? They don't stop what?” Sniffing Kougyoku buried her face into the hanky. It smelt like Sindria house, rich and warm. Just like everyone who lived there.

“Judar” she whispered into the handkerchief “he just keeps getting worse, but he's bolder now that he knows Kouen won't stop him.”

A cold wash of fear broke over Alibaba as Kougyoku spoke. Did she mean....? She couldn't mean. He thought back to all the compulsory health and safety seminars the college gave early in the year. The statistics on women and rape were terrifying. He remembered gripping Morgiana's hand extra tight. The thought that someone could do that to a girl or to anyone was sickening.

“It's not like that” Kougyoku said finally, looking up from the cloth. Her make up had smudged and red tear tracks had leaked down her face in angry crimson rivers.

“It's not like what?” He said cautiously, his anger rising steadily just at the thought.

“I mean, it's not like he raped me.” Letting go of the breath he'd been holding Alibaba resisted the urge to hold her hand or hug her. “But he just does whatever he wants and no one stops him.” Kougyoku paused, searching for words.

“Like this morning, he just slept in my bed. Without my permission, without me even knowing about it. Until I woke up and then he gets all hands on and wants to cuddle...” Alibaba waited for more but she'd stopped, her hands shaking as a fresh wave of tears fell. “He just gets all up in my business and I just- I just don't know what to do.” Wiping the tears from her eyes, Kougyoku tried in vain to tidy her make up.

“And then with the bath this morning, he just waltzed in and-and.”

“And what?” Alibaba's stomach was rolling with worry. Usually when someone walks on someone in the bath, in can end in a manner of two ways. Either the intruder gets shouted at and is forced to leave. Or cheesy jazz starts up in the background and the intruder starts striping. Alibaba prayed it was the first option.

“He didn't...did he?” Alibaba couldn't finish his sentence, a word as ugly as rape souring his tongue.

“No” Kougyoku said quickly. “No, nothing like that, but it's all mind games and dominance with him. Forcing me to eat. Standing over me. Not getting me a towel.” She stopped, shivering “and they just do nothing about it. Kouen walked in on it this morning and didn't even bother to ask if I was okay. Mei just completely ignored it.”

Alibaba was struggling. She kept saying it, what was _it?_  Sex, making out, petting, touching?

“Are you okay?” He asked, trying to draw a clearer explanation out of her. Flicking her long, red hair out of her face. Kougyoku closed her eyes unable to meet his gaze.

“I don't know.”

“Do you feel safe living in Kou?” Alibaba tried again, trying to get to the bottom of the matter. He couldn't in good faith send her back, he couldn't let anyone back into that house if they were being sexual harassed. Her shoulders and back were ridged, her whole body shook as she tried to dam her tears. Sadness radiated from her, almost in waves of despair and depression. Alibaba had assumed something had been wrong, but he never thought it'd be this bad.

“I want to feel safe.” Her words were slow and precise, as though she'd been practising them in her head before saying them aloud. “I want to live with my family and be happy. I want to get this degree and be of some worth to them. I want to get good grades and make them proud. Kouen used to help with that, he offered me the room and the tuition fee and Judar...” she paused unsure. “Judar was supportive, he pushed me and challenged me like no one had before. And I admired that.” Staring blankly out at the darkened street, Kougyoku sighed.

“But now ever since Aladdin and Titus got class rep, he's just been so... Cruel. He doesn't even try any more. He just sits around the house getting stoned all the time.”

“And harassing you?” Alibaba asked. Kougyoku nodded.

“I'm an easy target. Hakuei won't take any of his shit, Koumei is locked up in his room eighty percent of the time. Kouha doesn't care and he can't pester Kouen. So it's me.” She laughed humourlessly. “The one time I'm special I suppose.”

Alibaba flexed his jaw. He hadn't realised he'd been clenching it so tightly until he'd gone to speak.

“Kougyoku, please I need to know. What happened?” Teary, pink eyes met his as she shook her head and hid in her sleeves. “Please, I just need to know, if- was it consensual?” Muffling her sobs Kougyoku turned her head away. Shame eating at her. How could she tell him she hadn't stop Judar? That she liked the attention he paid her, even if it was bullying and over bearing. Would he think less of her? That she was fucked in the head? Sick, insane? No, she couldn't say, it was all too embarrassing.

“Kougyoku, please tell us.” Alibaba had heard someone join them. But he wasn't aware that it had been Hakuryuu who had been lurking in the shadows of the porch. Squeaking Kougyoku choked on her tears and began coughing as her cousin knelt beside her pulling her into a hug.

“Judar is a piece of work and bad influence, Hakuei has always said that.” Cupping her face Hakuryuu smiled at his older cousin.

“If you're not comfort going back there, you don't have to.”

“Of course, if you don't feel safe there you don't have to go back.” Alibaba added. Cheek to Hakuryuu's chest Kougyoku sniffed, rubbing her eyes.

“But where would I go? I don't have any money for a hotel. I stay at the library three days a week as it is and as such as the storage room at work is great for naps. I don't want to spend any more time at work then I really have to.” Petting his cousin's hair gently Hakuryuu smiled.

“There's no need for that, you can stay in Sindria with us.” Meeting Alibaba's eye, the bright blue of Hakuryuu's eyes blazed fiercely as he looked to his friend for backup.

“Of course” Alibaba said, tucking a wisp of stray hair from Kougyoku's face back behind her ear. “There's plenty of space and Sinbad won't let Judar anywhere near you.”

“Sinbad” Kougyoku whispered his name although it was a pray. The Sindria football Captain. Tall, dark and oh so handsome, he'd been her secret crush since they'd first met last year. She'd admired him from afar and he'd only ever spoken to her once or twice in passing. But it was enough to spark a romantic flame in Kougyoku that she'd only ever seen in the movies.

And the thought of him now knowing that she was too afraid to go back to her own home made her ears red with humiliation. What would he think of her? A spoilt little girl not old enough to handle her own problems?

“Does Sinbad have to know?”

“Huh?”Alibaba had relit his cigar and was puffing franticly, attempting to settle his pounding heartbeat and the ringing in his ears brought on by pure rage. “I suppose Sinbad doesn't have to know, not if you really don't want him to.”

“It'll all go through Ja'far anyway.”

Pulling away from Hakuryuu, Kougyoku fiddled with the now soaked handkerchief.

“How long would I be able to stay?” Glancing between each other, the two men shrugged.

“As long as you need to, although we don't have a room spare at the moment.” Alibaba said.

“That is true, but it's okay. You can stay with me for tonight.” Hakuryuu stood, offering a hand to Kougyoku pulling her to her feet and giving her a hug.

“I wish you'd told us sooner” he whispered close to her ear, rocking her gently in his embrace. “We could have fixed this so much quicker.” Shuffling her feet on the wooden porch Kougyoku looked up Hakuryuu, plastering a smile on her tired face to console her cousin and step brother.

“It was my problem, I wanted to fix it on my own.” Stubbing out his cigar. Alibaba slung an arm around Hakuryuu's shoulders, who warmly returned the gesture.  
“You can't fix everything on your own, I learnt that the hard way.” Alibaba said, “that's what friends are for. We're your friends, don't feel scared to come to us.”

“Or me,” Hakuryuu added as they walked inside and removed their shoes “not all of our family is evil.” He frowned, his eyes unsettled “only most of it.”

Laughing over Hakuryuu inner turmoil Alibaba took Kougyoku back to the living room. The game of monopoly now abandoned, Titus and Marga had retreated to bed. While Olba and Toto took their turn with the dishes. Hugging Morgiana from the back of the sofa. Alibaba kissed her, taking a moment to get lost in her scarlet eyes.  
“Is everything alright?” she asked, concern and curiosity leaking through into her tone. “Yeah,” Alibaba replied, watching Kougyoku sit down next to Aladdin, “everything should be fine now.”


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone pointed this out to me so I thought I'd clear it up. In the Japanese language there is no 'si' sound, especially with names. But there is a 'shi' sound. As such in this fic, I shorten Sinbad's name to Shin as it's the proper pronunciation in Japanese (see in the anime when Ja'far calls Sinbad 'Shin')

“And she's here because?” Ja'far looked up from his studies, eyebrow raised. The freshmen had arrived late and with a guest in tow. Bundling the Ren daughter inside quickly and down the halls to Hakuryuu's room, Ja'far had quickly cottoned on. Informing them that Sinbad wasn't around.

“Because she can't go home. Judar is a massive creep, he even watched her in the bath this morning.” Alibaba explained as they sat at the kitchen table, finishing off the last of some leftover pie. Nodding Ja'far heaped another spoonful of ice cream into his bowl. 

“Okay, and why are you hiding her from Shin? Beside the obvious.” 

“She's embarrassed” Hakuryuu explained as he drizzled honey onto his serving “she's worried he's going to judge her, think that she's weak.”

Finishing his bowl Ja'far sat back, thinking over what he'd been told. 

“And how long do you plan on keeping her here?” The two young men scowled. Ja'far leant back in his chair, balancing it on two legs. 

“Don't get shitty with me, I'm talking realistically. I certainly don't want her going back Kou if she's not safe.” Setting the chair back on four legs the silver haired man looked serious. “And knowing Judar, I don't doubt her story. However...”

 

He looked towards the packed living room. Most of the household was up and wake, regardless of the late hour. The only exception being Spartos who had church early in the morning and Kougyoku Ren, who was now apparently sleeping in her cousin's room. 

“We're crammed in enough as it is and no one is fit to graduate until next year. I don't want to send her away, but I just don't think we have the room.”

“Sharrkan” Alibaba said, licking his spoon clean before taking Ja'far's and putting them in the sink. “Sharrkan and Yamraiha have been talking about sharing a room together for ages.” 

“Yes talking about it” Ja'far agreed. “But if they were to actually do it, they'd kill each other.” Alibaba threw up his hands in a desperate gesture. 

“Then why are they dating if they can't function together.”

“Keep your voice down.” Ja'far hissed, glancing towards the living room as the crowd roared at the soccer game. “They'll make their own way, we can't push them.”

“Like hell we can't” Alibaba muttered, pulling open the dishwasher to stack it. “I just think that there's probably some things around here that can change so we can incorporate some fresh blood.” 

 

Ja'far looked anything but impressed. 

“Really?” the silver haired man questioned. “Really, like what?” Pausing his dish stacking Alibaba puffed out a short breath.

“I don't know, things like Sharrkan and Yamraiha moving in together. Decking out the loft as a studio, that would add another room.”

Humming in agreement his mouthful, Hakuryuu nodded. 

“Yes the loft is a perfect solution.” Alibaba smiled confidently.

“Yeah and half of the basement isn't even used.”

“Halve the basement? You want me to halve the basement and have someone live down there? With the rats and the washing machine and gym stuff. No Alibaba I think not.” Sitting back down at the table, the blonde ran a hand through his hair. 

“Okay so that one isn't such a good idea, but the loft is a great idea, Hakuryuu thought so.” Taking a second helping of pie the young Ren nodded. 

“It is a good idea, there's just junk up there anyway and beside more people in the house means more cash for the mortgage.” Ja'far didn't take the bait.

 

“No, more people in the house means more expenses” he said. “More water use, more electricity, extra maintenance. It just doesn't work like that.” Collapsing in an exasperated heap on the table, Alibaba sighed. 

“Well just think about it please? I don't want to send her back there, she's scared.” A soft expression came over Ja'far's feature as he nodded.

“I'll see what I can do” he said, rubbing his tired eyes and closing his book. “I'll have to talk to Shin about it and we'll see if we can arrange something.” Standing up, he put a hand on Alibaba's shoulders. 

 

“I don't want to send her back there either, but we can't make her any promises just yet.” Smiling Alibaba felt a heavy weight lift from his chest. 

“Thank you, I really appreciate it and maybe with Sinbad, you might want to-” 

“Use subtlety?” The short man finished, collecting a bottle of water from the fridge as he went to leave the room. “Fear not Alibaba, Shin will be on his best behaviour and handle this as maturely as possible. Good night.” 

 

As the junior climbed the stairs, he listened to the roars once again from the living room. Shaking his head Ja'far looked forward to relaxing in bed with a good book, soothed by the soccer chants and chorus from below. Sindria was going to get busier from now on, especially since Alibaba and Hakuryuu were intent on playing white knight for Kougyoku. And with the match against Kou scheduled for this Saturday, the conflict between the houses was bound to flare up again. Ja'far would just be happy for a full night's sleep. It was the last he was going to get in a while . 

 

 

 

Sinbad kept hearing it! Down the halls and echoing along the wall. A woman laughing, mockingly it seemed, as he nursed the mother of all hangovers that Sunday morning. The lull and quiet of Sindria at six am was both peaceful and refreshing. It also happened to be the time Sinbad usually returned home. Walking back from the central clubbing district gave him enough time to sober up, so that he could enjoy these small moments of peace and quiet before the household became busy and bustling.

But this morning his peace was being distributed by a laughing woman. Checking the living room and finding no one but a sleeping Hakuryuu, Sinbad crept carefully through the house. The ground floor creaked every second step and he winced as he heard a muffled moan from Hakuryuu down the hall. But it was coming from that direction. Soft trickles of laughter, creeping out from under a door to his left. Hakuryuu's room.

That didn't make sense, Shin thought as he glanced back up the hall to the living room. Hakuryuu had a girl in his room, but he was sleeping on the sofa? Sinbad chuckled under his breath, putting his ear to the door he listened intently. The young Ren had a long way to go if he hoped to loose his V plates before the end of the year. The laughter from within continued, the volume peeking then settling as if the girl suddenly become hyper aware of her surroundings. 

 

What a sweetheart he thought and awake at this hour. She was either an Arts major or hyped up on caffeinated energy drinks. Rapping his knuckles gently on the wood, Sinbad paused to listen for her reaction. As well as keep an eye out for Hakuryuu. Just in case the freshman woke up and accused him of stealing his girl, which was only half true.

The laughing suddenly stopped, as did the buzz of what Sinbad could now tell was a television. After a short time, steps to the door could be heard followed by being opened a crack. 

Bright pink eyes peered out from the gap in the door, shiny red nails dug into the wood as the eyes widened and the door was opened fully. 

“Ren....Kougyoku?” Sinbad didn't mean to sound so unsure, but there were at least six other female Rens in the Kou household and truthfully they all looked quite similar. Kougyoku was different though he remembered, but fatigue and alcohol fogged his memory. She was the bastard one, the same as Hakuryuu and Hakuei, the cousins and step sister swept under the rug like a dirty family secret. 

 

She had nice eyes, he decided. But remembered having said it before, after a football match? At a club? Had he said it to her in honesty or as a pick up? Regardless it was true. They complimented her face, something which would have been plain but became exotic and serene due to the soft slope and almond shape of her eyes. Especially when she was looking down, refusing to meet his gaze. Her body hidden in the folds of her cousin's oversized hoody and what appeared to be just the hoody. 

 

“Yes” she said softly, so quietly Shin had to strain his ears. Club speakers always did such a number on his hearing. 

Smiling disarmingly, Sinbad looked behind her into the interior of Hakuryuu's dorm. A balance of mess and order stared back at him. With the floor clean, but the shelves and desk overflowing with mess. Folders lay strewn across one half of the queen size bed, a nest where Kougyoku had been sleeping on the other. Her phone and the TV remote buried in the covers.

“Kicked your cousin out of bed I see.” He said teasing, she nodded.

“Yes, he didn't have to though. I don't mind sharing, but he wanted to stay up late and watch the soccer with everyone and not wake me up when he came back in.”

Sinbad smiled, that was very like the young Ren, polite to a fault. Even with that haunted look in his eyes the man young still went about his life with grace and charity regardless of the tragedies which had befell him in the past. 

 

“Cool, crashing after a party?” He couldn't remember if the youngsters had mentioned a party before they'd left this afternoon.

“Sort of” Kougyoku said cautiously, her eyes flickered up for a moment as her brow furled. “You're swaying, are you okay?” 

Leaning a shoulder to the door frame, Shin laughed. Only to stop as Hakuryuu snorted from the living room. Glancing up the hall Kougyoku stepped back, inviting him into the room. Miming his thanks, Shin walked in. Making a note to get Hakuryuu some posters or something. His room was so Spartan. Even Ja'far had art hanging in his dorm. 

 

“Thank you,” he said as she closed the door. “Don't really want to wake him, it's far too early.” Standing by the desk Kougyoku nodded. 

“No, not yet. I still feel bad about kicking him out.” Waving it off Sinbad walked over to the bed, running his finger along the top of television removing a trail of dust as he went. 

“He doesn't mind, he wouldn't have offered otherwise.” Nodding gingerly, her face tight and stern. Kougyoku kept her guard up by the desk, watching as Sinbad sized up the bed. 

 

“So how long are you planning on staying?” he asked, thinking about the arrangements for lunch.  
She tensed suddenly, playing with the corner of the desk.  
“I'm not sure” she looked away, not meeting his eye. 

 

Her body language all but screamed discomfort. Smiling casually Shin flopped down on the bed and picked up the remote, intent on changing the subject.  
“Were you watching something? Before I interpreted.” Still standing stiffly Kougyoku nodded slightly.  
“Not really, just the comedy channel. I don't have cable at home.”  
“Really?” he said, stretching out on the bed. Dog earring the pages of the books laying open on the bed, Sinbad stacked them on the floor beside him. “I thought Kou would have cable or something.”  
“Oh they do” Kougyoku said quickly, looking unsure as Sinbad sat up against the headboard. “I just didn't have the money to pay for it in my room.” She looked around shyly. “I mainly just download TV shows now.” Smiling Sinbad rested his hands behind his head.  
“That, while terribly illegal is the way of the college student.” Winking at Kougyoku, he watched her giggle hiding behind the sleeves of Hakuryuu's hoody. She was loosening up now, her body no longer taunt and straight under the baggy clothing  
  
“Good night?” he asked watching her sit on the corner of the bed. Still wary it seemed, Sinbad thought. Patience was the game with this scared little honey. But she was smiling now, her posture relaxing, not like the deer in headlights look she'd given him before.  
“It was great” she said, folding her hands into her sleeves. “ Hakuryuu is such an amazing cook and Sphintus too. And I just love Titus' flat, he's so lucky to have somewhere off campus just for Marga and him.” Pausing, Kougyoku looked down again. Her body tense.

  
Sinbad fought back a frown, keeping his trademark cheerful, care free smile plastered on his face. Someone had done a real number on her. She could barely look him in the eye. And the way she'd stop suddenly, was she scared of something? Ridicule? Humiliation?  
  
“Yes” he said. Keeping his voice light and airy so as to not betray his thoughts. “They have outside college backing from Reim, so they're lucky.” He sighed “Unlike us poor commoner who are forced out into the cold and rain, living among each other like animals.” His tone became more exaggerated as he slapped a hand over his eyes for dramatic pose as he finished. 

 

Laughing out loud Kougyoku fell back on the bed, pink eyes shinning. Looking down at her Sinbad smiled. Had it been any other chick, he could easily have made it to first base by now. But she was too skittish, even touching her would send her running. Right back into the arms of whatever had scared her in the first place. 

“So” Sinbad said. Fluffing the pillows behind him, he offered one to Kougyoku, watching her take it and sitting up to cuddle it rather then laying back on it. As she crossed her legs on the end of the bed, the deep red of Hakuryuu's hoody bunched up around her hips. Glancing subtly at her bare thighs, Sinbad turned his attention to the television, peripheral vision glued to her exposed legs. They weren't bare as he'd first thought; a tiny pair of booty shorts rode up on her thighs, mere scrapes of denim stretched tight over the lean muscles of her legs. 

 

“Will you be joining us for breakfast?” It was simple question, but her reaction turned extreme. Hugging the pillow harder, Kougyoku looked away all the happiness from her eyes disappearing, leaving them dull and cold. 

“I woke up really early, so I might just sleep in until lunchtime.” 

“I like this philosophy!” Sinbad laughed. “Well, when you're ready come have lunch with us. It's Sunday so it's pretty much an eat what you can claim and cook day.” 

 

Kougyoku rocked slightly with her cuddle pillow.

“I don't really have anything to contribute, I don't want to take anyone's food.” Standing up Sinbad staggered slightly, woozy from lack of sleep and sitting down for too long. 

“Nonsense we have plenty of food, Ja'far always makes sure there's extra for guests.” Shaking her head, Kougyoku rocked back so far the hood fell over her eyes.

“I don't think I could.” 

“Of course you can, don't worry you'll be fine.” Smiling even as he stubbed his toe on the way out, Sinbad paused at the door. Cautiously opening it, he waited for the tell-tale creak of the old hinges. 

“Kougyoku, you don't have to worry okay?” Looking up, her pale cheeks flushing Kougyoku nodded. 

“Yes,” she said reluctantly “I know, thank you.” 

“I'm serious Kougyoku.” Keeping her gaze Sinbad's tone was clear and direct. “If you need anything, anything at all, just feel free to ask. I want you to be comfortable during your stay.” He licked his lips, rubbing the back of his head “I want you to feel safe here. I am very happy to see you again.” 

 

Holding her breath, Kougyoku felt her chest swell with happiness. First last night with Alibaba and Hakuryuu, with their strength and kindness. And now the great and noble Sinbad, Captain of the Sindria household and football team was not only paying attention to her, but actually ensuring she was comfortable and safe. What did she do to deserve this? She was a no one, on all accounts she should be the enemy. And yet they'd happily opened their home to her and offered her safe sanctuary. 

 

Struggling to hold back her tears. Kougyoku sniffed, smiling up at him. 

“Thank you, thank you so much. I don't have much to contribute yet, but I can help out eventually.” 

“There's no need for that, please just enjoy yourself. See you for lunch okay?” Closing the door quietly behind him, Sinbad chose to ignored the tears he'd seen dripping down Kougyoku's face. As well as the quiet sobs that echoed down the empty hall as he walked the stair to his room. 

 

Kicking off his shoes and stripping down to his boxers. The first class singularity fought the urge to go back down stairs and question Hakuryuu about his cousin. Something was very wrong with that girl, or something very wrong had happened to her. Running a hand over his face Sinbad pulled the blanket up high over his head, blocking out any of the remaining light the curtains missed. The throb of sleep deprivation was kicking in. It was going to take some serious hydration to kick this incoming hangover, especially coupled with the long distance walk home. 

 

Hopefully Kougyoku would come out for lunch and join the household. She would know some of them surely, shared classes and alike. Grinning Sinbad pushed down the tingle of arousal stirring in his loins, she was certainly easy on the eyes. All that beautiful red hair and creamy skin with those tiny shorts. Rolling onto his back, Shin rested a hand on his flat stomach, feeling the muscles twitch at the familiar touch. Rubbing one out before hitting the hay would certainly make the sleep in more satisfying, and the thought of that little hottie naked under that hoody was enough to get him at half mast. Replace the red hoody and booty shorts with his purple and white striped jersey and just his jersey. There was an image Sinbad found himself masturbating furiously to for the rest of the morning. 

 


	5. Chapter Five

Sunglasses were a gift from God. The dark shades made the sun a little less evil, especially as it was heating up to be a hot day. Camped out under the shade of the trees scattered throughout the backyard, Sinbad watched an impromptu game of soccer excel into serious business. Ja'far had suggested that lunch should be an outside affair today, since the kitchen table could only accommodate so many and the living room wasn't quite big enough for collective dinning. A picnic lunch had popped up instead, with everyone contributing what little they had left before the shopping was done on Monday.

“You could be a little more subtle” Ja'far hissed at him, refilling his glass of wine. 

“I don't have the slightest idea what you're talking about” Sinbad replied innocently, watching Ja'far shuffle a folder of papers.

“You know very well what I'm talking about” Ja'far said. Jerking his head towards the all girls team playing in the limited space of the backyard. “Without those sunglasses you'd be up on harassment charges by now.” Tapping his pen to the paper Ja'far raised an eyebrow.

“It's the Ren girl isn't it? You barely take notice of most the women here, but the minute she joins the team you're suddenly very interested.”

“She already has a team,” Sinbad cut in “she plays volleyball for Kou.” Ja'far frowned.

“And how do you know that?” Sinbad lay back, head resting against the stack of books Ja'far had lugged outside. 

“I hear things.” Ja'far snorted humourlessly.

“Right, well just a warning. If I have to pick you up from the holding cells again because you were caught preving on the cheerleading practices, it's no booze for at least a month.” Closing his eyes against the still painful onslaught of the sun, Sinbad huffed.

“That seems a little extreme.” Bopping him on the head with his notes Ja'far disagreed. 

“No it's really not. Someone just needs to learn self resistant and the sooner, the better. Since Kougyoku Ren isn't going anywhere any time soon.”

 

Sitting up on his elbows, Shin removed his glasses. 

“What do you mean? She's staying for the week?” He sounded hopeful, Ja'far shut him down quickly. 

“She might be here for good, she apparently can't go back to Kou.”

“Why?” The older man asked, sipping his wine awkwardly without sitting up. Ja'far paused for a moment, choosing his words carefully. Sinbad and Judar had fought in the past, over a variety of issues and the result had never been good for either of them. Although thankfully they’d both avoid any serious damage. There was old, bad blood between them and this was bound to stir their feud up again. 

 

“It's Judar,” Ja'far said. Sinbad inhaled sharply, but remained still.

“Go on” he said curiously. 

“He's bullying her” Ja'far continued. “To the point of sexual harassment. She can't sleep properly, she can't work properly. She's scared in her own home and her brothers aren't going to stop it. They just seem to ignore her.” Sitting up and chugging his wine in a single motion, Sinbad wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. 

“And how long has this been happening?” The light, curious tone was slowly gaining a darker undercurrent. 

“Not sure” Ja'far said. “It was hard enough getting that from her last night and she only really opens up to Alibaba. But who knows the extent of it all. Hakuryuu said Judar had gotten worse since Aladdin and Titus arrived. So for all we know she could have been suffering since the start of the year.”

 

A whole six months. Rage boiled in Sinbad's gut as he thought about her behaviour this morning. Submissive, quiet and quick to apologise. Throughout lunch she'd barely eaten, only when Morgiana had literally shovelled food down her throat had she even taken a bite. Judar, that nasty piece of work had sure done a number on her. And to be ignored by her own brothers...

“She's not going back there” Sinbad said. Fist tightening around his glass.

“I agree” Ja'far said. Watching as Morgiana scored a goal and the girls shrieked, pleased by their success. “But where are we going to put her? Hakuryuu can only lend out his room for so long. Alibaba suggested Sharrkan and Yamu should move in together.” Sinbad's painful expression was enough. “That's what I thought as well. But he did mention the loft and Hakuryuu agreed it wasn't a bad idea.”

“The loft eh?” Pouring another drink, Sinbad pondered over the option. It would take some time, and there was all of Yunan's stuff to be moved, otherwise it wasn't such a bad idea.

 

“It'd be more money for the mortgage,” he thought out loud. Only to have Ja'far grin and shake his head at him. “And we would finally get rid of all Yunan's dusty old things just sitting up there.” 

“That's a good point” Ja'far acknowledged as the players come off their make shift field to settle down under the shade. “If you can get in contact with him, we can organise to shift it as soon as possible.” Moving to allow Masrur and Sharrkan to take a seat, Shin poured them a drink. 

“That I can do. Game plan first?” Shin asked as Ja'far nodded, his face serious. 

“Yes, we need to get this set and finalised before practice this afternoon.”

 

Taking a gulp from his water bottle and swigs from his wine glass Sharrkan took a deep breath. 

“Fuck yes, we need a plan to crush those Kou pricks. That little faggot was getting all high and mighty yesterday.” Spitting over his shoulder, he continued. “They need to be brought down a motherfucking peg, strutting around like they own the joint.” Glancing behind them to the freshmen group carving up a watermelon, Sharrkan gestured to Kougyoku. 

“Is she good to be here? With the game next week, isn't it all a bit too convenient?”

“No” Ja'far said firmly, laying out his notes on the grass in front of them. “She is an unrelated inconvenience and will have no affect on our game.” Looking up he frowned at Masrur. The large red head had skilfully stolen Sinbad sunglasses and leant back against the tree. He looked all but awake. 

“Sharrkan wake Masrur so we can go over the sets.” Waving Spartos and Dracon over, they settled into a circle, surrounding Ja'far's well prepared notes.

“Gentleman,” Ja'far began “this will be our killer line up to defeat Kou.”

 

 

There was dust in his nose, in his eyes and in his hair. Blowing his nose for the fifth time that afternoon Alibaba was determined to get through the next line of rubbish. And rubbish it was. Before leaving for football practice, Ja'far and Sinbad had pulled the young man aside and explained their plans for the loft and Kougyoku's relocation. The only catch was, they had to clean the room first.

Years before Sinbad with the help of Ja'far and his team had bought the house and made the Sindria household. It had belonged to an ex student now tutor named Yunan, a mysterious figure Alibaba had only met once, but who had personally trained and tutored his girlfriend in the past. The loft was where much of Yunan's old things had collected over the past three years. During that time, people must have began piling their junk up there as well, since they were binning more they were keeping. 

 

“How long has it been since anybody was up here?” Hakuryuu coughed, tossing another box down the stairs and listening to the satisfying thud it made on the way down. 

“Not in at least a year” Alibaba said, opening another box and sorting the contents. “Sharrkan and Yamu used to make out up here before they came out and announced they were an item.” Holding up a dirty crystal ball Aladdin pulled a face. 

“I think Mr Yunan has a little too much stuff here, is he going to have enough room to hold it all?” Morgiana nodded, sweeping a cloud of dust and fluff out from one of the corners. 

“His new flat should be enough, maybe this one will have more light.” She shivered, gripping the broom hard “the other one was so dark.”

“Well that's what he gets for living under a bridge like a troll” Alibaba said continuing his sorting. Smiling Morgiana shook her head, helping Kougyoku shuffle the pile of used junk to the top of the staircase. 

 

“You don't have to help me you know,” the Ren girl said narrowly avoiding a splinter. “There's no reason you guys have to waste your Sunday all dusty and dirty.” Elbows deep in the disintegrating box, Alibaba smiled at her. 

“It's okay, it's not like we've got anything pressing coming up and it's better then watching soap opera re-runs down stairs.” 

“I heard that” Yamraiha yelled from the living room. “Sunday is the only day I get the TV to myself, no sports or any of that meat head stuff.” 

“Yeah but _The Bachelor_?” Alibaba groaned, up ending a box for Aladdin to sort through. “It's like the pinnacle of crappy reality shows.”

“Don't make me come up there” Yamraiha warned. Raising her voice over the chorus of giggles from the cleaning crew. 

 

 

The afternoon dragged on as the room and its mess gradually got smaller and tidier. Taking a break when the seniors came back from practice, the freshmen sat in the newly cleared space eating a light dinner and scanning over the next day's course work.

“You can have your bed back tonight Hakuryuu” Kougyoku said, buttering up thick slices of home cut bread. Shaking his head, the dark haired man munched his sandwich down before replying.

“I don't mind sleeping on the sofa, it shouldn't be long until we have this place cleaned up, besides I only have one class tomorrow.” 

“And I have none,” she said stubbornly. “You need the sleep more then I do” But Hakuryuu refused to give in, even as they retired their from cleaning for the evening and went down stairs to join the extended household. 

“Nope, you can have my bed until we have your loft sorted and that's final.” Crossing his arms at his cousin Hakuryuu nodded sternly “Final” he said with emphasise. Throwing her hands up in a dramatic gesture Kougyoku sighed. 

“Fine but just for the record, I feel terrible about it, and would much rather sleep on the floor then kick you out of bed.”

 

“Couch surfing again?” Spartos asked as they settled in the living room, a re-run of the previous night's soccer game playing for all those who had missed it.

“So it would seem” Hakuryuu said, rubbing his cheek restlessly as he sat beside his tutor and took the toffee he offered. “Not that I mind” he quickly added as Kougyoku pouted.

“Why not just crash with Alibaba and Morgiana? They've got the double bed, Aladdin used to fit in next to them every night. I'm sure you'd be able to fit” Sharrkan suggested. Tapping him on the nose Yamraiha scolded him sharply.

“That was when they were children, they're older now and-”

“We wouldn't mind.” Morgiana cut in quickly, looking to Alibaba for confirmation, “we have plenty of room.”

“Of course” Alibaba agreed, a look passing between himself and the scarred younger man. Hakuryuu was displaced because of his intervention and friendship with Kougyoku. While Hakuryuu had stated that he didn't mind, he was giving up his space and quiet peace for her primarily at Alibaba's bidding.

Looking unsure, Hakuryuu fidgeted in his seat, thinking over his options.

“I don't know” he said, suddenly aware all eyes were on him. “I don't want to intrude.”

“Nonsense” Alibaba said. “We'll watch that series final and stay up late telling ghost stories.” Laughing at the face Hakuryuu pulled, the blonde tucked himself along side Morgiana. Running a hand along the back of her neck, massaging gently.

 

“You okay with that?” he asked, perhaps she would want to go straight to sleep, rather then watch the final instalment of their weekly crime show. 

“It's fine” she said, leaning into his touch, her cheeks glowing and warm, “I wouldn't have offered otherwise.” 

“Awesome” Alibaba said, glancing sideways at Hakuryuu, watching him laugh and go over his course work and notes with Spartos. Hopefully the young Ren wouldn't mind sharing too much. It had been place of practice for both Alibaba and Morgiana over the years with, Aladdin staying with them until very recently. With the young science major bunking with Sphintus, Alibaba and Morgiana had began to take their courtship to the next level. 

 

Sex was something new and unfamiliar to both of them. With Sharrkan and Sinbad shameless in their treatment and conduct of women. Alibaba was aware of the concept of sex, but had remain a virgin long into his teens. Morgiana was the same in many ways had scared off any potential partners with her intensity, a trait Alibaba found enchanting and comforting. They'd found comfort in each other. Although they'd been friends for a long time, it took much longer for the two of them to find each, seeking each other out in a new light. One which came with mutual love, interest and affection, it had just taken them a little longer then most. But now they were close and committed, the type of relationship Alibaba had dreamed of for years. With Morgiana being the perfect woman he could proudly present to his tutor and seek Sharrkan and everyone else approval. 

 

A single night without that close, imitate contact would do them no harm, and it would be fun. Camping out together like they had as youngsters. Settling back in his seat and dragging Morgiana closer Alibaba kissed her, watching her cheeks blush and her toes curl. She was just too cute. 

 


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the rating jumps to Mature. So be forewarned, lots of smut in the coming chapters. This AU is based in a college setting. As such many of the characters are older then their canon ages, thus none fall under the underage tag. Cheers

As the night dragged on, the living room grew empty. Kougyoku bid her goodnight and retreated to Hakuryuu's room whilst avoiding everyone's eye. Frowning at her retreating figure, Sinbad stretched. 

“I'm out, statistics tutorial and practice tomorrow?” Looking up from his books in the kitchen, Ja'far called out after the tall man as he climbed the stairs to his bedroom. 

“Yes. Did you actually do your readings for it?” Shin waved his friend's words off casually. 

“Of course,” he stopped on the stairs “well half at least.” Groaning into his workbooks Ja'far began packing up his studies. 

  
“Can you please turn the television off before heading to bed?” Acknowledging his words, Alibaba hopped off the sofa, holding his hands out to help Morgiana up. 

“Shall do,” he said as he turned to Hakuryuu. “Ready to start this episode? I've seen nothing but great reviews online.” Smile tugging on his scar Hakuryuu stood, passing the remote to Drakon who had camped out in his usual spot on the folding armchair. 

 

“How late tonight?” The young Ren asked as he paused before following the couple down the hallway towards their bedroom. The thin faced senior checked his phone. 

“Two am until four am.” Shaking his head and wincing Hakuryuu dodged around a pile of shoes left in the hall. 

“Is it worth it?” He asked. Sitting back, Drakon sipped his cold coffee, nodding slowly.

“She is” he put the mug down “she's totally and absolutely worth it. And beside, it won't be long until she flies back and we can finally settle down together.” The dreamy expression looked strange on his usually stern and strict features, but Hakuryuu smiled back. 

“Well that's the main thing then, sleep well when you finally get there.” Jerking his head up in a sharp nod, Drakon went back to his laptop. 

 

Squaring his shoulders Hakuryuu walked a steady pace down the hall towards the slightly ajar door. Passing his room, a familiar tug had the young man wanting to slam open the door and dive under the covers of his own bed. Just to sleep away his own nerves. But the light was off and Kougyoku was probably already sleeping. The palm of his hand felt sweaty as he finally reached the door, unsure if to knock or just walk straight in. 

 

This was so awkward. Both Alibaba and Morgiana had made it out as no big deal, but Hakuryuu had nearly swallowed his tongue at the suggestion. Was Morgiana being genuine or was she playing coy? Physically shaking his head as he stood by the door, hand posed to knock Hyrukku dismissed the thought completely. Morgiana didn't have it in her to play coy, she was simply being the caring, good natured person she was. Willing to give up her bed at a moments notice, just to help a friend. It was one of the many reasons Hakuryuu loved her. She was beautiful and strong, hard working and kind, regardless of the circumstances of her upbringing. She was such a warm, caring person. It gave Hakuryuu strength. Feeling the phantom pains in his missing limb begin to ache, he knocked gently on the door, opening it slightly as he did. If Morgiana could stand strong and pure after all her trails, so could he.

 

“Hey” Alibaba called from the en suit, “feel free to just crash wherever.” Looking around hesitantly, Hakuryuu wasn't sure where to sit. It felt stupid really. He came into this room daily, he knew where everything was, even his favourite place to sit. Morgiana's corner of the bed, it gave him a good view of the television as well as being close to Morgiana without alerting suspicion. But now he wasn't so sure. Alibaba would surely want to sleep on his side of the bed, but did that mean he should sleep next to Morgiana and become nestled between them? He was standing there like an idiot. Making a spilt second decision as the en suit door opened, he sat on the end of the bed, directly in the middle.

 

“So, should we watch last week's rerun or just straight into the final?” Alibaba asked, emerging from the connecting bathroom, torso bare and towelling his hair dry. He was followed by Morgiana, her wet hair wrapped up in a towel. Hakuryuu looked away quickly, studying the glow in the star painted on the dresser across from him. 

 

They'd been showering together. Fighting back a bright, red blush, Hakuryuu tried to answer the question. 

“Just the final” he said bluntly, hyper aware of the dip in the bed as Morgiana pulled back the covers and hopped in. Fiddling with the television and laptop cords, Alibaba waved Hakuryuu away as he got up to help. 

“It's all good, just have to switch the HDMIs. Hop into bed, I'll join you in a minute.” Sweating nervously, Hakuryuu pulled off his hoody, struggling out of his shoulder brace with none of his regular practised ease.

“Need some help?” Morgiana asked, kneeling on the bed next to him. She was dressed in a worn pair of track pants with a freshly washed black singlet. It wasn't particularly provocative, but it made Hakuryuu's mouth water. Inhaling a little too quickly, the dark haired man could barely string together enough words to console her. 

“N-no” he stammered, “it's fine, I've got it.” Looping the brace away and unscrewing the prosthetic, he paused as the weight of the metal and plastic fell loose into his hand. “Mind if I use the bathroom,” he said lamely, not meeting their eyes. 

 

Finishing with the media system, Alibaba brushed dust off his hands and made a sweeping gesture towards the en suit. 

“Knock yourself out.” Getting up jerkily and rushing to the door, Hakuryuu relaxed long enough to gently close the door behind him rather then slamming it. Facing himself in the mirror, he removed the screw and liner from his arm, running water into the basin in front of him.

 

This was ridiculous! He thought, washing his face, hand and stump. Stripping off his shirt and running a hand through his sticky hair, the Ren took a deep breath. There was nothing for him to be getting so worked up about. It was just for a night, watching some shows, telling some stories, then going to bed. Hopefully, Kougyoku's loft would be finished by tomorrow and they could shift her up there. Temporarily on a camp bed if need be, he couldn't do this again. Even just the thought of  Morgiana being so close, wearing nothing but loose cotton with her soft, natural perfume surrounding him all night... Groaning internally, Hakuryuu gripped the basin, feeling arousal light the blood in his veins. He couldn't go through with this. He'd just have to go out there and lie about study or something. Then stay up late in the living room with Drakon, watching late night infomercial, while drinking questionable amounts of caffeine.

 

Shyly emerging from the bathroom, Hakuryuu eyes adjusted to the darkened surroundings. The blare of television shone little light across the room. Casting everything into deep, techno coloured shadows. 

“We waited for you,” Morgiana said shifting aside to make more room in the noticeable space between Alibaba and herself. Physically gulping, Hakuryuu pointed with his limb prosthetic. 

“I was just-”

“You're not bailing on us are you?” Alibaba asked, passing Morgiana a halved bar of chocolate. “Drakon is going to be up half the night and you'll never get any sleep, just chill here with us. At least you'll get to sleep in a bed.” Slumping his shoulders in defeat, Hakuryuu nodded, placing his folded laundry and plastic limb down on the desk. 

“No, I was just remembering some study I didn't finish tonight. I can get it done tomorrow on the bus though.” Forcing a smile, he put a knee on the bed. Feeling his heart pounding faster as he crawled forward and stiffly drew the blankets down, snuggling into their depths. 

Satisfied Hakuryuu wasn't about to run off, Alibaba sat back and pressed play. 

 

By the end of the episode, much of Hakuryuu's nerves had subsided. Relaxing into the pillows he absence mindedly rubbed his feet against the flat of the mattress, feeling the haze of fatigue taking over. Yawning Alibaba pointed the remote to the television, turning the room pitch black as he switched it off. 

“Well that was disappointing” the blonde muttered, slipping down into the folds of his sheets. 

“I agree” Morgiana said. Her voice quiet and close, Hakuryuu could feel her breath on his cheek. Free to flush bright red in the dark, Hakuryuu slid further down the bed. Rolling onto his side and away from the pretty red head. While attempting to hide the begins of his uncomfortable erection.

“I didn't mind it” he added quietly, avoiding Alibaba's squirming as the other man tried to get comfortable. “It just dragged on for a little too long.”

“Dragged on is right,” Alibaba said sourly. “The last forty-five minutes were complete crap. It should have ended with the chick dying.” Having nothing more to add Hakuryuu tucked his shoulders in and tried to make himself as small as possible between the couple. He'd mentioned at one point throughout the episode, that he didn't mind swapping if they wanted to sleep next to each other. A friendly courtesy which had been promptly shut down.

“We don't want you running off anywhere do we?” Alibaba had joked, leering at Hakuryuu playfully and watching the younger man pull a face and shift away slightly. Laughter had quickly dispersed any remaining augment. 

 

“Are you uncomfortable?” Morgiana whispered, tapping Hakuryuu lightly on his bare shoulder.

“No, not at all, I'm just-” Hakuryuu paused, feeling Alibaba face him in the dark “am not used to sleeping next to people.” 

“Oh” Morgiana voice was closer this time as Hakuryuu felt her shift across the bed. She was so close he could feel the heat radiating from her body. Licking his lips, the dark haired man tensed as her hand reached out and touched his back. “I hope you're not uncomfortable enough to sleep.”

 

Her palm was hot. It felt as though it was searing a hole straight through to his chest. The heat in his groin tighten almost painful. It was nothing more then an innocent touch, meant to put him off guard and to relax him. This was confirmed as she rubbed a circle down his spine and back up to his neck. A soft gentle touch, nothing sexual about it. The same soothing motion used to calm fussy babies to sleep. Inhaling a shaky breath, Hakuryuu tried to unwind his nerves, letting his muscles flex and relax under her touch. Maybe the sooner she felt him placid and soft she'd stop touching him. But feeling the deliciously intimate of skin on skin was giving him a pounding hard on. 

 

“It's okay” Alibaba had shifted closer as well. His eyes adjusting to the dark of the room, the blonde could make out the tense lump of Hakuryuu and the dip and slope of Morgiana as she rubbed his back. Reaching out Alibaba touched his friend's cheek, feeling his skin hot and damp, almost feverish. 

“Are you feeling alright?” 

Hakuryuu couldn't speak, between Alibaba stroking his face and Morgiana rubbing his back, it was the most human contact he'd had in years. It was a complete sensory overload. His brain was practically fried, his nerves frayed to the maximum. Morgiana wasn't helping as she moved closer still, both hands to his back, palms flat on his shoulder blades. 

 

 _Relaxed, calm and still_ Hakuryuu chanted to himself as Alibaba's fingers trailed over his nose. Passing over his lips in the lightest of touches and feathering over his chin and mole. If he kept still maybe they'd think he was asleep and stop worrying so much. Morgiana's breath on his neck felt impossibly closer, the heat and sensation of having both their bodies so near was driving him insane. If their intentions hadn't been so pure, he would have thought they were trying to seduce him. 

 

Suddenly the soft puffs of Morgiana's breath on his neck dulled, only to be replaced with a hot, wet suction. Arching sharply as she bit down on his flesh Hakuryuu moaned out loud, unable to stop himself. 

“Morgiana, what are-” he sounded breathless. Struggling to get the simplest of questions out as her hands wrapped around under his arms and across his ribcage, pulling him back into her embrace. 

“Relax Hakuryuu” Alibaba said, leaning up on his elbow and moving to find the younger man's lips with his lingering touches. Kissing him quickly, the blonde melted into the softness of Hakuryuu's lips, made even better as the younger man moaned again due to Morgiana nibbling at his neck and ears. 

 

Not sure what to do, Hakuryuu laid still, limp in Morgiana's arms. Alibaba had just kissed him, the man he admired and looked up to as much as Captain Sinbad had just put his lip on his own and kissed him. It had to be a mistake he thought, shocked to discover Alibaba going back for more. This kiss was went for longer though and was much deeper, Hakuryuu felt himself leaning into it. Straining his neck to reach more of his friend's lips but restrained by Morgiana's strong hold. Breaking apart breathless, he felt Alibaba's hand pushing his hair from his face, moving in closer to steal more hot, sweet kisses from his swollen lips. Finding his balance among the hot torture inflicted on both his front and back. Hakuryuu pulled away, knocking his head accidently into Morgiana's. Upon hearing the red head cry out, both men stopped. Alibaba quickly switching on the light, as Hakuryuu rolled over onto his bad arm to access Morgiana's aliments. 

 

“Morgiana I'm so sorry, I didn't mean, I-I” Unable to find the words, Hakuryuu hoped his expression was enough to convey his apology. Had they planned this? Both seemed to be working like a well oiled machine, intent on one goal. Making him lose his mind. Rubbing the sore spot on her forehead, Morgiana couldn't help but smile at the two men in front of her, faces etched in concern. Hakuryuu looked about ready to call an ambulance, while Alibaba laid back against the pillows with a quiet smile, satisfied that she was unharmed. Golden eyes met hers over Hakuryuu head, fire and excitement causing them to flash even brighter. Heat and anticipation flooded her conscious and removed all traces of pain. Keeping her lover's gaze, Morgiana reached out and touched Hakuryuu's bare chest. Easily pushing him flat to the mattress, his balance hampered as he toppled onto his back. Eyes still on Alibaba, the soft light of the lamp threw the room into fuzzy shadows, warm and enclosed. Kneeling over Hakuryuu, Morgiana broke eye contact with her boyfriend as she looked down at the younger man. 

 

Hair tousled from laying down and his lip swollen from his wrestle with Alibaba. His pale cheeks were bright red, matching the tips of his ears. Even the top of his chest was flushed a hot crimson, leaking out over his neck and shoulders. Adam's apple bobbing as he took heaving breaths, Hakuryuu looked as though he was about to pass out. Placing her hands gingerly either side of his head, Morgiana lowered herself down, their foreheads meeting as she pressed a shy kiss to his cheek, then his other cheek. His forehead, his eyelids, the corners of his mouth, the tip of his nose and finally meeting his lips with a hunger that surprised her. 

 

Taking his mouth in a long sensual kiss, Morgiana opened her mouth, tongue touching the crease of his swollen lips. Feeling him tense automatically she retreated. Her hands finding their way to his chest, feeling it rises and fall erratically as she again touched him with her tongue. His reaction was different this time, he opened up immediately rewarding her with his soft, subtle taste. Moaning into his mouth Morgiana flicked her tongue against him, waiting until he gained the confidence to play back. Panting as they pulled apart, Morgiana found herself lost in his unique eyes. Licking her lips to savour his taste and scent, Morgiana was caught off guard as Alibaba's hand cupped her chin from behind and turned her head towards him. 

 

Still posed over the young Ren, Alibaba kissed Morgiana thoroughly with all the pent up arousal he'd been feeling all night. Even since she slipped the idea of a threesome into their usual sexual adventures, he'd been interested. With a chick he'd assumed naturally but as Morgiana had informed him in the shower before, it would be Hakuryuu first or no one else. It shouldn't have surprised him. Hakuryuu had been hot for Morgiana for years but he'd never taken the chance when he had the opportunity. Although bestfriends with the couple, it was obvious he still had feelings for her. So a devil's three way was decided upon by the pair as they stepped out of the shower. They dried quickly and entered the room to ensure they didn't lose their target. Soon after, as they laid there in the dark, Alibaba wasn't sure how to make the first move. 

 

Morgiana had informed him if he really didn't want to, they didn't have to. But once the light was switched off, Alibaba found himself stirring, interested in what it would be like to kiss another man. Enough drunken discussions with Sinbad, his tutor and some of the other seniors had educated him enough to know that experimenting wasn't a bad thing. It was something everyone should try at least once, so why not with Hakuryuu? He trusted the man with his life, so why not with this? And it hadn't been all that bad, nice even. Much better however was Hakuryuu's petting with Morgiana.

 

She looked so powerful kissing his friend, forcing his head back to the mattress enough that it almost looked painful and yet he kept coming back for more. Alibaba knew that feeling, the sweetness of her lips with her dominance enough to make any man beg. Seeing Hakuryuu react the exact same way he did, lit a fire in his belly. 

 

Aware of Hakuryuu's gaze upon them, Alibaba put on a good show for the younger man. Twisting his tongue against Morgiana's, leaning in to nip at her bottom lip and grunting softly as she repaid the favour. Trailing his hand down over the peak of her breasts, he cupped her left breast and squeezed gently. Just enough to make her arch back and moan, causing her lower back to grind against his growing manhood. Breaking from their kiss, they both turned to stare down at the blushing Hakuryuu, his hand straying over his midriff as if trying to hide his erection. 

 

Taking Hakuryuu hand, Morgiana placed it to her opposite breast, squeezing her hand around it until he was gripping her chest. Panting the freshman could feel the taunt tip of her nipple through the cotton of her shirt. Licking his dry lips, he could still taste her, feel her linger kiss. This had to be a dream he thought as he narrowed in on the distinct peak of her nipple. Circling it with the tips of his fingers, he watched her face twist in pleasure as Alibaba copied the motion. A dream that was so potent and realistic, he could feel the height of both Morgiana and Alibaba sitting on his legs, the painful throb of his cock straining against his underwear and the trickle of sweat running down his spine. 

 

Falling forward and out of Alibaba's embrace, Morgiana quickly found herself kneeling directly over Hakuryuu's bulging groin. Gasping the Ren fought down the urge to thrust against her. Her weight and heat was all around him, especially as she leant down to kiss him again. It took all his willpower to fight the primal need to start rutting against her. 

 

A shift in the bed saw Alibaba laid down along side the two, watching as they battled with teeth and tongues. It was powerful and arousal, but Morgiana's hair kept falling into his line of sight. Gathering it up into a fist, he held it back, tugging gently every time she pulled her head up to breath. Hakuryuu was struggling under Morgiana's hold, his arm had fallen limply to his side as he laid pinned to the mattress. His body was tight as a bow string, shoulders square against the bed, his hips unmoving. How he could stand it was a mystery to Alibaba. Every time he pulled Morgiana's hair, she moved her hips down over Hakuryuu, surely it'd be rubbing against his cock. Testing his theory, the blonde forced Morgiana's head back down gently, forcing them to kiss harder then tugging gently up on her hair. Bring her head straight up without hesitation, a thin line of saliva still connecting their lips. Her hips swayed as she lifted her head, purposely brushing over Hakuryuu's tenting pants. And yet the youngster still didn't move, not even a twitch as Alibaba pushed them back down together, again watching Morgiana's hips aligning with Hakuryuu's. 

 

“Hakuryuu” Alibaba whispered, his voice somewhat deeper then usual. “You know you can touch her right?” Wide blue eyes met his as they ceased their passionate petting session. Alibaba chuckled, running a finger over Hakuryuu's nose. “You should touch her” he said. The plump red of the his friend's mouth too much of a temptation. Grazing Hakuryuu's lips with a scalding kiss, Alibaba ran a hand down the other man's naked chest, dipping between Morgiana's parted knees to fiddle with the ties holding his pants up. Feeling the muscles of Hakuryuu's stomach twitch, the older man continued his mission. Dragging a finger along the edge of younger man's pants, he tickled the corner of his hip bones, watching him arch up on reflex. Morgiana gasped, quivering at the sensation. Smiling at his success, Alibaba lips worked hard to keep Hakuryuu occupied so that the younger man was paying more attention to Alibaba. Leaving his body to act on its own accord, pushing and thrusting against Morgiana's core. 

 

Out of the corner of his eye Alibaba watched his girlfriend ride the dark haired man's needy thrusts. Hakuryuu was moaning now, tears leaking from his eyes. 

“It feels so good” he said, voice husky. It was almost a sob and for moment Alibaba considered calling off the whole escapade, but Hakuryuu suddenly kissed him. Pushing himself off the bed to meet Alibaba's lips and kissing him greedily, the young Ren's hips continued to pump and grind against Morgiana's. 

 

The tension in the air was thick as Morgiana's breathy moans began to reach their peak. Hakuryuu wasn't faring much better, caught between a rock and hard place, the scarred man felt as if a tightly wound spring was curling impossibly tighter inside him. The throbbing of his cock was painful, relieved only when Morgiana touched him or when Alibaba kissed him. The older man's hands ran over his chest and stomach, pushing him closer and closer to the edge. A nervous voice in the back of his head nagged at him through his pleasure. Was this still a dream? Or was this euphoria real? Was Morgiana really dry humping his cock while Alibaba kissed him senseless?

 

It didn't matter he decided as orgasm finally came. Release was both painful and magical. Every muscle in his body tensed, his balls tightening as his cock spasmed. Sending shock waves of glorious sensation through his body, the hot afterglow of orgasm retrieved his body to the bed. Unconcerned about his sticky underwear or the fact that he'd just cum from a dry hump alone. Hakuryuu lay back, content and fulfilled, dream or not it was undoubtedly one of the best orgasms he'd ever had. Coming slowly back to Earth, he become more aware of his dim surroundings, the weight on his hips, the scent in the air and the tingling of his lips. 

 

Opening his eyes, Hakuryuu immediately looked away, unable to meet the eyes of his partners in crime. Fear ate at him, what would happen now? Would they kick him out? Was he supposed to pleasure them? Questions mulled around in his head as suddenly the room went black. Morgiana had switch off the light, shifting off Hakuryuu to snuggle down next to him. Feeling the heat of Alibaba shift as well, Hakuryuu felt the hands of the couple on his chest, linked over his middle. 

“I hope you enjoyed yourself,” Morgiana whispered in the dark.

“Yeah” Alibaba said sheepishly “We didn't really want to spring it on you like that but it just kind of happened.”

 

“Oh” Hakuryuu said, unsure what else to say. So it had been a planned attack, both of them working as a unit, to...what exactly? 

“I know it's a little weird” Alibaba continued, his voice betraying his own thoughts. “But we just thought it would be fun to include you.”

“Oh” Hakuryuu said again, his mind racing. Did they mean include him in their relationship, or just sex? Who came up with the idea? Both of them? Or just Alibaba? Could he really pleasure another man? And how? Holding his tongue, he felt Morgiana's hand move up to caress his face. 

“Please don't be mad” she said softly, kissing him tenderly. “We just thought it was something we could all share. You've been so tense since this whole business with Kougyoku and Kou, we just thought it might help.” 

 

He couldn't be mad, not at her and certainly not at Alibaba, as they had both been striving towards what would be best for him. Relaxing into their touch, the feel of their bodies so close and the post orgasmic bless that had melted his very bones. Hakuryuu couldn't find the anger to get mad, only embarrassment. 

“I'm very thankful” he said formally, fumbling his words together while still trying to make sense of the situation. “And I am feeling much better,” he laughed, listening to the others breath easier. “I'm just sure what to do from here.”

“Sleep” Alibaba said. Pushing his face onto the pillow next to Hakuryuu, and squeezing Morgiana's hand as he did. “I am way too tired to think about all the complexity of this kind of thing right now.” Chuckling Hakuryuu closed his eyes, letting the warmth of their bodies seep into his. Feeling their hearts beating so very close was comforting and pleasant. Snuggled into a tepid ball of limbs and heat, Hakuryuu slept better then he had in months. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to actually do a heap of research for this chapter. Because this is an AU and Hakuryuu only has a prosthetic arm, not a magical djinn one. I had to look up how they worked and how to remove them, as well as phantom pains and associated difficulties. I got much of my references from this video (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qG0Tgh77BPA ), which explained everything in layman's terms and helped me grasp a better description for Hakuryuu. Cheers


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which I reveal that I just really fucking like cars okay?

Monday's were always the devil. The busy whirlwind of the household getting up and starting their first day of the week was always such a trial. Masrur hated Mondays. He hated Mondays so much for his birthday last year Ja'far had given him a Garfield wrist watch. Masrur didn't even have classes on Monday, which made it worse. He should have been able to sleep in but with everyone thumping around down stairs, he never got to sleep in past ten am.

Rolling over the tall red head cast a hand over his eyes, listening to the crash and bang of the downstairs crowds. Hopefully in an hour or so it would quiet down, with almost everyone leaving for classes. The exception being himself, Morgiana and Pisti, who usually headed into the college around late afternoon anyway. 

 

Ignoring the chaos below, Masrur rolled over and looked around his room. Crimson eyes settling on the brightly coloured parrot bobbing happily in his aviary. He should be happy, the large cage took up the majority of the junior's room. Having no space for a desk or a television stand, he made do with balancing his TV precariously on his only set of draws. With much of his study done downstairs in the absences of a desk. Not that he did much study. Sitting up and stretching, the tall red head pushed off the bed and walked over to the cage to check the bird's water and food. Although Sindria house had a strict rule about keeping pets and while Ja'far had been less then pleased when he'd discovered Masrur had been keeping his papagoras bird in his room, nothing had been done about it. Mice had been his only concern, lured inside by the leftover bird seed but his fears had been unwarranted. As the only mice to be found in the house were located in the pantry during winter. 

 

Flopping back into bed Masrur looked to the open window. The fraying curtains blocked very little sunlight as they flapped wildly in the light breeze. The tall man finally stood and went to the small opening, checking the frame before climbing out into the open air. It was going to be another hot day and the breeze did little to combat the incoming heat. With not a cloud on the horizon, it was going to be sweltering. Balancing along the railing, Masrur looked across the tarnished terracotta tiles lining the roof until they came to an abrupt halt at the end of the guttering. A perfect spot for the redhead to settle down and nap away from the noise of the house. 

 

Laying flat on his back, Masrur stared up at the empty blue sky, tonguing the back of his labret. If he was lucky, he could nap here until the sun got too hot and he'd have to retreat back inside or risk serious sunburn. The slam of a car door and the distinct buzz of loud music signalled Sinbad's exit. The roar of the Cobra echoed across the backyard as the car pulled out and down the long drive. The next group to leave were those catching the bus. With only three seats in the Mustang and Spartos's Mazda only having room for five, most of the younger freshmen just walked to the bus. Unless they could bribe their way into getting a seat. But that usually involved alcohol, the swapping of chores or some other variety of favour. The dusty old Volkswagen belonging to Masrur seldom left its parking spot any more. He didn't mind using public transport and besides petrol cost too much. It was only jumped started for group outing but otherwise the gaily painted pink and blue van stayed parked at the side of the house. Currently accompanied by Kougyoku Ren's bright red Golf.

 

Turning his head towards the open window, Masrur cleared his throat.

“You can come out if you want” Bright red hair climbed through the window as Morgiana emerged. Her bare feet dancing across the tiles as she came to sit cross legged next to her brother. “What's up?” he asked, covering his eyes from the glare of the sun. Staring out over the expanse of the backyard, Morgiana was content sitting quiet for a time as she tried to find the right words.

“I slept with Hakuryuu. Well...” She paused “sort of.” 

“Oh?” Masrur's apparent disinterest was not something to be taken lightly. “Does Alibaba know?” Averting her eyes from her brother's seemingly relaxed figure, Morgiana sighed. 

“Yes, he watched.” Feeling herself blush, Morgiana pulled her knees up to her chin, hoping to hide her pink cheeks. “He liked it, I think.”

“Probably” Masrur said. Closing his eyes, he was unsure how to discuss the situation and didn't practically want to. It was a struggle enough knowing that the little blonde was banging his sister, but lil scar face as well? Too much information. But Morg had come to him obliviously concerned about something.

 

“Is it wrong?” she asked finally. Stretching out against the sun warmed tiles, the large man hummed. 

“No, it's not wrong” he said finally, putting her out of her misery. “I mean it's not like everyone doesn't experiment once or twice. That'swhat college is all about, growing up and seeing what works for people.” He sat up, addressing her directly. “Maybe you're happier with multipliable partners, not tied down to one.” Looking up horrified Morgiana shook her head. 

“No, I love Alibaba and only Alibaba.” 

“So you don't feel anything for Hakuryuu? Even after what happened?” 

 

Thinking back to the night before with the young man splayed out beneath her. The sound of their panting, the feeling of Hakuryuu, the smell of him. It had leaked into her pores, wherever they'd touched, it was almost like she could feel him inside her. It was hot and intoxicating and it had all stopped far too soon. The young Ren had been so overwhelmed it had been all over in a heartbeat. Leaving Morgiana hot, damp and unsatisfied. She'd barely slept a wink, arousal coursing through her veins. Made worse by Hakuryuu's quiet breathing and heartbeat next to her all night, as well as the lingering scent of his orgasm assaulting her keen senses. 

 

She'd wanted more, needed more. The minute the boys had left her alone, heading for the bus that morning. She'd immediately put hands to her flesh and pleasured herself. Rutting against the bed where Hakuryuu and Alibaba had slept, she'd inhaled their scents and cum from that alone. Now with a guilty feeling in her gut, she'd come to her brother seeking advice.

“I feel many things for Hakuryuu, though I'm not sure what yet.” Humming again, Masrur sat silent for a while. Enjoying the sun while trying to ignore Morgiana for as long as possible without seeming rude. 

“Then I don't see what the problem is” he said simply. “Play around with it, see where it leads. Nothing is set in stone, things might even get better or maybe worse.” He added, watching her glance up at him hopefully from the corner of his eye. “I'm not an expert on this kind of thing, just keep testing the waters, see how it goes.”

“Okay” she said, digging her toes in under the loose tiling. “Have you ever...” she started then stopped, focusing instead on a tile hanging off the end of roof. 

 

“Yes” Masrur said, following her train of thought “a few times, nothing major. It's not really my thing. But I know that now, wouldn't have known otherwise.” Smiling Morgiana rocked back and forth, feeling the breeze pick up.

“Yeah, I suppose you're right.” She wanted to ask more, he could read her like that. Sighing he ran a hand through his hair. His nap was being postponed longer then he'd expected. 

“Ask” he said bluntly. The quicker this was over with the better and the sooner he could get back to napping. 

 

“What should I do?” she asked again, the manner of the question confusing her sibling. Watching his expression closely Morgiana rephrased her inquiry. “Like in bed, should I just ask them straight out, or play around or what?” She huffed, kicking the broken tile angrily, “I'm no good with any of this kind of thing.”

Neither was Masrur, most experiences he'd encountered was due to Sinbad's intervention. But Morgiana was curious and his advice now could shape her sexuality from now on. This was important. 

“Well” he said drawing on all his limited sexual experiences. “Consent from all parties is important, if someone isn't comfortable participating, they might regret it later on.” Thinking back to the previous night, Morgiana agreed that jumping the unsuspecting Hakuryuu was probably a bad idea. 

“Boundaries need to be addressed. Something you like, might be hell someone else.” Biting the silver ball of his lip piercing Masrur coughed, the awkward nature of the conversation finally getting to him. 

“I don't know what else really,” he said, standing up and walking to the window. “Just follow the rules of normal sex, it's pretty much the same anyway, just more limbs.”

“Thank you” Morgiana said, sitting up on her knees to bow slightly in thanks. “I really appreciate it.” Grunting as he squeezed through the window, Masrur waved off her thanks. 

“No problem, but never again please.” Muffling her giggles behind her hand Morgiana looked out again at the backyard. The burning guilt in her gut receding as she lay down in Masrur's spot, closing her eyes to enjoy a much need nap. 

 

 

 

Sitting back in the air conditioned comfort of the lecture hall, Ja'far tried to ignore a sleeping Drakon to his left and a flirting Sinbad to his right. Shedding his usual thick, winter jacket had left the junior feeling oddly naked in hot weather, summer was coming and quickly. A season he truly hated. The sun was his second worst enemy, sunburn and blisters came so easy to him. His ears suffered the worst of it, burnt to the point of his skin blistering. He'd learnt to lather zinc on his ears before leaving the house once the temperature got over hundred degrees. 

Heaving a sigh, the silver haired man set up his laptop. Scanning the day's readings and the notes he'd jotted down at breakfast that morning. They were more for Shin then himself. He could remember the details of the readings, while his Captain required a general outline and then he could at least bullshit his way through any questions the tutor might throw at him. 

 

“How did that pregnancy scare go down?” the pale man asked casually as Sinbad winked at a near by girl. Hearing the question Ja'far posed, the girl's face twisted in disgust. Looking away, she focused on the projector at the front of the class. Frowning, Sinbad turned in his seat. 

“You love to make life hard for me, don't you?” Ja'far grinned, shrugging as he picked up his pen and tapped Drakon gently on the shoulder as the lecturer appeared. 

“If I didn't, no one would” he whispered, turning his laptop towards the purple haired man. “The notes, get them while you can.” Grumbling Sinbad put pen to paper, shorthand scribbling the notes as best he could before Ja'far smugly took his laptop away. Flopping back in his seat and propping his feet up on the row in front of him, Sinbad looked around the mostly empty theatre. Monday morning lectures were evil. He wouldn't attend them if Ja'far didn't make him and even then there was only a small chance he could be bothered getting up. Casting his eyes up to the back pews, he caught sight of a distinct flash of Ren hair. 

 

Kouen and Judar sat perched at the back of the theatre. Sitting away from the main group, their expensive laptops closed in front of them. Narrowing his eyes, Sinbad thought back to what Ja'far had mentioned about their newest housemate being run out of her home due to Judar's bullying. Gritting his teeth, he remembered the cute little red head. Scared to speak under his gaze, scared even to look at him. What in all holy hell had that prick done to her? 

 

“Stop staring” Ja'far hissed at him, “there's no need to cause an issue. Hopefully they'll let Kougyoku move in without hassle, but staring Judar down now will not make anything easier.” Tearing his eyes away Sinbad stared aimlessly at the screen, the projections of made up numbers and statistics helping to push down his anger until a more convenient time. Like the football field this Saturday.

His pocket buzzed, loudly. Pulling out his phone, the football Captain looked around to ensure it hadn't disturbed anyone. Seeing only Ja'far unimpressed face looking in his direction Sinbad checked his messages. 

 

_**You seen my bitch?**_

 

Frowning at the unknown number, Sinbad cursed as he noticed Judar playing with his phone. His leering face lit up in the back stalls as another message beeped through. 

 

_**Last seen with your little blonde faggit. Hope she's working out ok, needy little bitch.**_

 

Fist tightening around the plastic phone case, Sinbad put it down. Not trusting himself lob it across the room at the not so mysterious message sender. It vibrated again. 

“Put it on silent” Ja'far growled, as the girl Sinbad had previously tried to chat up, picked up her books and moved seats. Ignoring his friend, Shin checked the message. 

 

_**She gives good head though, if you trick her into thinking its a popsicle**_

 

Growling out loud, Sinbad felt a hand on his arm as he went to stand. The prick needed to get what was coming to him and nothing more. 

“Just leave it” Ja'far's calm voice broke through his rage and anger. “He's just baiting you.” Glaring over shoulder, Sinbad watched the dark haired man laugh, pointing at him to Kouen. Who to his merit, refused to humour his friend. 

“But-” 

“No buts” Ja'far cut in, speaking in a hushed whispered. “If you retaliate, start a fight with someone from Kou, you get kicked off the team and we don't have a chance of winning without you.” Glancing over his shoulder, Ja'far frowned. “They know it too, it's why they're trying to stir you up. Just ignore it and save it for later.” Pointing at the projector, Ja'far pocketed his friend's phone. 

“I'll keep this until we're home, if it's anything important I'll let you know.” Heeding his friend's words Sinbad sat back, reclining in his seat to watch Judar out the corner of his eye. His anger continuing to burn a boiling hole in his stomach. He'd get that son of a bitch for this, make him suffer like he deserved. What he'd done was inexcusable and to throw an innocence girl into the mix just made things worse. Sinbad would make him pay. 

 

 

Monday classes dragged on forever. Sinbad felt exhausted by the time his butt hit the leather of his car seat.

“Home time?” he asked hopefully, as Ja'far squeezed his way into the middle passenger seat. Shaking his head, the silver haired man sorted through his folders, fishing out a long, neatly written list. Groaning, Shin let his head rock forward into the steering wheel. 

“Not shopping day.” 

“Yes shopping day” Ja'far said cheerfully, reading over the list. “We have an extra mouth to feed at the moment and if you're right and Yunan does come to visit we'll need to be prepared for that as well.” Looking up over the hood of the car as two blonde females walked by, Shin followed their swagger as they climbed the near by stairs out of the packing bay. 

“You have a point there” he said distractedly. The slam of Drakon's car door jerked him back into the present conversation. “I still haven't heard anything from him yet, I'll have to check my email. He's still in stone age with technology. I'm not sure if his phone even still works.” 

 

Pulling out the college car park and into the slip lane of incoming traffic, Sinbad shook his head. 

“The nerve of fucking Judar.”

“You need to let it go man.” Drakon said sleepily, snuggling to the seatbelt holder. “He's doing it on purpose and you're getting worked up about it. Just let it go, enjoy the week and bring that hunger to the game.” Heeding his friend's wisdom, Shin shut his mouth until they arrived at the supermarket. With only a short dispute about what shopping was needed, the amounts and where. They were soon standing in line to leave, when Shin suddenly sprung to life. 

 

“Hold my spot” he said to Ja'far, leaving the short man with the trolley and a wad of cash. 

“Why?” He called after him, not receiving a reply and deciding to watch instead. The flower display took up an entire wall in the front of the store. Towering buckets and pots lined each row with a variety of different plants and cut flowers. Selecting a bunch of pink and yellow blooms, Sinbad rejoined his friend in line. 

“What do you think? Will Kougyoku like them?” Pushing the trolley forward Ja'far nodded. 

“I suppose, they're pretty enough.” Leaning in close, he inhaled deeply. “They smell nice. Girls like that sort of thing, she'll probably love them.” Looking suspiciously at his friend, Ja'far rechecked their shopping list. “Why flowers for the pretty lady? Because of Judar's messages.” Shin didn't reply, he didn't need to. Ja'far was smart enough to figure it out, he apparently already had. “I'd be careful with her” he warned. Leaning heavily on the trolley and watching the dodgy left wheel spin as he rocked it back and forth. “She's been through a lot, the worse case scenario being pretty nasty, she's probably easily spooked. Your usual approach probably won't work with her.” 

 

Turning big, innocent eyes to his friend, Sinbad pouted.

“I have a usual approach?” Snorting as he started piling shopping onto the check out conveyor belt, Ja'far lowered his voice. 

“Yeah, the 'hey wanna suck my dick' approach. That won't work with this one, so be careful. She might end up being a messy handful and we don't need that.” Smiling and greeting the check lady, they finished their shopping and returned to the car. Banging on the boot until a sleepy Drakon popped it for them. 

 

“I can be careful” He said finally as they made their way home, Drakon snoozing between them. Weighing up his words Ja'far spoke cautiously.

“You can be tactful when required, sensitive sometimes, especially with women you care about, like Yamu and Pisti.” He paused “but Kougyoku isn't like them, she's a hot bit of tail and a damaged one at that. She just might be a bit more of a challenge then most.” Humming, Sinbad grinned, trying to make light of his friend's insight.

“You think she's a hot bit of ass?” The tips of his ears turning pink Ja'far stared out the window, squaring his shoulders against Sinbad's tease. 

“I think for a woman in her situation she's behavioured a lot more maturely then expected. I can admire that.” Grinning like madman Sinbad put his foot to the gas, feeling the car rev under his control. 

“Maybe you should give her the flowers instead.” Shaking his head, Ja'far leant against the cool glass of the window, feeling it dull his searing cheeks. 

“I don't think that's necessary, and slow down a bit please. The last thing we need is another speeding ticket.” Sinbad's laughter woke Drakon as they pulled into the driveway. The lights of the house lit up as bright beacons to the incoming night. 

 

Hopping out of the car, Sinbad fished the flowers out from the back dash and fist bumped Sharrkan as the younger man came out to help unload the shopping. Dashing up the porch steps and into the foyer, he was able to sneak a quick look into the living room without alerting anyone of his presences. Unable to find Kougyoku there, he then proceeded to her temporary accommodations. Knocking loudly on the door to be heard over the thunder of foot steps heading into the kitchen. 

 

Moments later, the bright red hair and pink eyes of Kougyoku peered out from behind the door. Her hair was tussled as though she'd been sleeping and she was wearing the same hoody she had been the night before. Of course she would be. Sinbad suddenly felt bad. She'd come here with nothing but the clothes on her back and she'd been borrowing from everyone in the house. She probably didn't even have a clean pair of underwear. Almost getting sidetracked at the thought of her pretty little panties, Shin remembered his mission. Careful, he could be careful, for her at least.

“Sorry did I wake you?” he asked sincerely, watching as her shake her head adorably. Messy red hair getting in her eyes. 

“No, not really. I've just been working on the loft all afternoon. Masrur was able to help move some of the bigger things downstairs, it's really starting to come together.” The hopefulness in her voice was so touching, it made Judar's message all that much worse. How much had she endured that she was happy to be moving into a draughty old loft? With a broken window and only one power plug. 

 

“That's awesome. I've got to check with Yunan about when he's coming to pick his stuff up but if it's not soon enough we can store it in the barn until he's ready.” Kougyoku's eye gleamed happily. Hiding her smile she heaved a breathy sigh. 

“It's really happening. I'm really getting out of there,” her face darkened quickly. Her brow furling together as she thought about her family home. 

“These are for you.” Offering her the bouquet of flowers suddenly, Sinbad stood back as her eyes widened. Wrapping her small hands around the bundle of stems, she looked up at him in awe.

“Really?” she said. The hope in her voice choked any further words from him. Did she expect him to rip them out of her grasp? Had Judar done that before? Keeping his face neutral Shin watched as she buried her face into the petals, smelling just as Ja'far had done. 

“They're lovely” she said, smiling without hiding, her cheeks pink and glowing. She was beautiful, so very beautiful and Sinbad had seen many beautiful women. Kissed beautiful women, laid with beautiful women, but right now all he wanted to do was kiss this beautiful woman. 

 

_Careful._ Ja'far's voice prompted his memory as he took a step forward, intent on seeing through with a kiss. But he was almost pinning the Ren in the doorway. Quickly relaxing his posture, he smiled easily at her. Noticing the flash of panic that had flashed across her features as he'd moved forward. 

Fuck Judar seriously! Taking another step back into the hall, Shin cursed inwardly. Seriously fuck that bastard and all he'd done to her. 

“I wonder if Hakuryuu has a vase you can borrow” he said lightly. Trying to relax the now shaking girl. 

“I-I don't know” she stammered looking over her shoulder into her borrowed room. “I have one at home-,” she stopped. Pressing her nail into one of the soft, delicate petals “but that isn't any good until it's here.” The smile she gave him was false. The nail print in the flower petal now bleeding through like an open wound. 

“We could go pick it up if you'd like” Looking up, her innocent eyes bore straight into his. Searching for any hint of a trick or cruel joke. “I'm serious Kougyoku” Sinbad said, his voice deepening to it's serious business tone. “If you want we can take the van and go pack up your entire room right now and bring it back.” 

 

Flustered, Kougyoku hid behind her flowers, shaking her head. 

“N-no. It's fine.”

“Are you sure?” He asked, resisting the urge to take her hand. “Even if it's just for the vase or your text books, clean underwear perhaps?” She was blushing but her eyes were laughing. Shin quickly relaxed, she wasn't too badly spooked. He could do careful, when it really mattered. 

 

“I'd like that” she said quietly, rubbing the flower petal she'd crushed with her nail. Smudging the colour into a pattern unique to that petal only. “Even if it's just for some clean underwear and my own hair brush.” Tucking a wayward strand behind her ear she smiled at him. 

“Thank you so much, for the flowers and the offer.” Holding back the hug he so desperately wanted to give Sinbad smiled back. 

“We'll go tonight, probably after dinner. Does that sound alright?” Bright eyed, she nodded. Bouncing her bouquet up and down as she jumped up on the balls of her feet. 

“That'd be fantastic! Thank you, just thank you.” Rushing forward in a flurry of red hair and flowers, Kougyoku threw herself around Sinbad's middle, hugging him tightly. Resting his hands on her shoulders and squeezing gently, Sinbad let the feeling of her touch reach through all his fatigue and anger, settling somewhere deep under his skin, warm and close to his heart. 

“Not a problem.”

 

 

Parting with Kougyoku, Shin left the Ren in her cousin's room with a tall glass for a vase. Heading to the living room he tracked down Hakuryuu Ren. Finding him sitting in close proximity to both Alibaba and Morgiana. 

“I need you to do me a favour” he said, pulling up a foot stool to sit on in front of the trio. 

“Yes?” Hakuryuu asked eagerly leaning forward. Alibaba and Morgiana also scooting closer, intent on being involved. 

“I need you to call your sister for me and tell her to pack a bag for Kougyoku, enough clothes and toiletries for week or so. It shouldn't take much more then that.” Gleefully Hakuryuu got out his phone.

“We're breaking her out of there for good aren't we? Thank God for that.” 

 

God had nothing to do with it, Sinbad thought darkly as the young man put the call through to his sister. If Hakuei could get everything organised before they arrived, maybe it'd just be a bag and vase they'd need to pick up. Rather then a bag, a vase and a dead body, Judar's dead body. 

 


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spartos is now known to my friends as the 'I want chicken nuggest' guy. Good achievement. Warning: Sharyamu smut towards the end of the chapter. Enjoy

“And we're here because?” Alibaba asked sitting stretched out in the back of the van. The hot vinyl seats stinking of sweat, stale beer and pot.

“Because Ja'far said so” Sharrkan replied, winding down his window in hope of reducing the smell. 

“We're here just in case they need a quick escape” Spartos corrected. 

 

Leaning between the seats Alibaba stared across at the brightly lit mansion on the corner. It put their run down farm house to shame, with its high gates surrounding the off white architecture of the building. It looked rich and dangerous, like the family that lived there. 

“What do they have to escape from?” Alibaba asked curiously, fishing out a packet of cigarettes from his pocket. Offering one to Sharrkan, the two juniors in the front opened their doors to air out the smoke. 

“Sinbad's temper mainly” Spartos said, holding his nose. Blowing smoke in the redhead's direction, Sharrkan pushed his seat back, putting his feet up on the dash. 

“I say let him. Wipe that smug smile off Judar's fucking face.” Shaking his head Spartos leant further out of the van, coughing. 

“And that will get him kicked off the team, not a wise move.” Shrugging the white haired man tapped his ash out the open door. 

“Well I just hope that creep gets what's coming to him.” Sitting up suddenly he pointed towards the gates. “I see movement. HQ we have moment!” Snorting Spartos watched closely as a figure came towards Kougyoku's car, only to be joined by Hakuryuu.

 

“Are we on a steak out now? Pass the binoculars please.” Spartos requested. Handing the redhead the pair of old, heavy binoculars, Alibaba strained his ears, trying to make out the figure's voice. 

“It's Hakuei” Spartos said finally, passing Sharrkan the eye wear. 

“Oh yes indeed” Relaxing now that the potential threat was gone, Sharrkan chuckled. “She's a feisty little babe, turned Shin down, twice.” 

“And with good reason to” Spartos said. “He practically screamed at her to take her shirt off.” He shivered as he swung himself out of the van.“There is no wonder she doesn't like him. I'm going to go take a leak, watch the house. If something happens honk and go help. I'll meet up with you.” 

 

Waving him off, Sharrkan snatched the binoculars off his student. 

“It's shame she didn't take it off, can you see her tits from here? About a C maybe even a D cup?” Stubbing out his cigarette, the white haired man spat out the open door. “Wouldn't mind a little something with her.” He paused, thinking it over “might talk to Yamraiha about it.” 

 

Choking Alibaba, wiped tears from his eyes as he exhaled from his nose, the smoke burning his senses.

“You'd ask Yamraiha if you could...sleep with her?” Nodding Sharrkan fiddled with his phone. 

“Of course, I get four free plays a year and bedding a Ren would just top it off. Rub it in that Kouha's face. Banged his sister.” Thrusting his hips up for emphasis, the tanned man laughed. 

“Cousin,” Alibaba quickly corrected. “But what if she's says no.” Sharrkan shrugged.

“Then we go for the next best thing. See if she's into swinging. If not then no deal.” Tapping the broken radio, he frowned, leaning over to turn the car on. 

“Don't. You'll give away our position” Alibaba hissed. It wasn't like they were well hidden anyway. Parked down the leafy side street of the posh estate, they'd managed to secure in an empty drive way not far from the Kou household. “And what do you mean 'swing'?” Raising an eyebrow at his young friend, Sharrkan laughed. 

 

“Really? You don't- okay.” Patting the driver's seat beside him, Alibaba jumped the seat and piled inside, glancing every now and again at the house with the Ren siblings chatting out the front.

“Well” the older man began “swinging is kind of like-” he paused. “Swapping partners, no not really.” Flustered, Sharrkan rubbed the back of his neck. “Well for us usually we ask another couple if they're up for it and if they are, then we meet and bang.” Satisfied with his explanation he sat back, letting it sink in. 

 

“Morgiana fucked Hakuryuu.” 

“What!” Jerking up right Sharrkan shook Alibaba by his shoulders. “And?” The blonde looked confused. 

“And?”

“And what happened? Aren't you upset? Or something?” Sharrkan looked at him curiously, unsure what to say.

“Well I was there” Alibaba said staring at the house, “and I kissed him. She just kind of got him off.” 

Rubbing his temples Sharrkan heaved a breath, trying to make sense of his words.

“Hold on, so you both got it on with lil scar face?” 

 

Shifting uncomfortably in his seat Alibaba nodded.

“Well yeah, I suppose. Is that like swinging?” The innocence in his voice made it hard for Sharrkan to laugh, as humorous as it may have been. It was his job to ensure this young man grew up at least half decent, laughing at him now would probably do more damage then good. 

“It sort of it. But it's different, Hakuryuu isn't committed else where. It was more a threeway.” Watching Alibaba closely Sharrkan pressed him further. “Did you like it?” 

“What?” Alibaba asked. “The idea of the threesome or kissing him.” Sharrkan shrugged.

“Both.” Thinking Alibaba looked towards the house and the two silhouettes by Kougyoku's car. 

 

“I liked it” he said finally “and I liked the idea. We both did, Morgiana and I. Plus Hakuryuu seemed pretty okay with it all.” He stopped, wondering where to draw the line with how much to tell Sharrkan. They'd share a lot over the years and sex stories was one of them, now surely wasn't any different.

Thinking back to the night before, watching as Morgiana had pinned Hakuryuu to the bed, he'd felt a sort of thrill. It was strange, arousing and it had undoubtedly moved him. He'd expected it to be awkward in the morning but everything just went on as usual, even coming back from classes they'd chatted on the bus and watched TV as if nothing had happened. But it had happened and it had been good.

“The kissing part was okay, just like kissing a girl. Alibaba said “But watching them together, it was...” He hummed, pondering the right term “so familiar. It was like Hakuryuu was me, but I was watching it instead, but I knew how everything felt because I'd felt it all before.” He was stumbling over his words and not making much sense. “I liked watching them.” 

 

Grinning Sharrkan patted his student on the back. 

“That sounds like great fun, what'd she do? Blow him?” Eased by the causal nature of his reply, Alibaba smiled. Falling into a laid back tone, all his previous anxiety gone. His tutor wasn't judging him nor worried by his actions, in fact he seemed very at peace with them. 

“Not really, she just sort of, rubbed against him” Alibaba was at a lack of words for a better description. Sharrkan's copper eyes widened. 

“She dry humped him? What like bare back?” 

“No, he still had his pants on.” Sharrkan laughed, loud and booming. Slapping a hand to his mouth, his face turning red as he tried to restrain his giggles. 

“He jizzed his pants making out? Seriously?” Glancing towards the house, he wiped away the tears of mirth from his eyes. “Oh my God, poor little green horn. Probably his first time.” Flopping back on the vinyl seat, he turned towards the blonde. 

“That means you have to let him have the pussy.” 

 

“What?” Spartos exclaimed, walking up from behind the car. 

“Oh hey Holy brother dearest. Please inform young Alibaba here about the best way to engage in a devil's threeway.” Shaking his head and backing away, Spartos looked around for somewhere to run.

“Oh no, you need Jesus! There is no way I'm listening to another one of your corrupting lectures about open sexuality.” Stepping up onto the open car door step, the redhead slung himself up and over the hood of the van, coming to perch high on the flat roof. 

“I am putting in my headphones and watching the house, I can't stand your sinful chit chat.” He paused, lowering his head over the edge of the roof. “And we're going to McDonalds after this, I want chicken nuggets and you're paying.” Leaving Spartos to his music and roof top vigil, Alibaba looked questioningly at Sharrkan.

 

 

“He gets the pussy?”

“Hell yes he does!” The white haired man began gesturing wildly as he spoke. “If he's such a newbie, you have that experience over him. So you're superior, kind of.” He added, watching Alibaba's chest swell with pride. 

“Nothing compared to Shin and I. Anyway so next time you all are getting down and dirty, you let him have the pussy. It'll probably be his first time anyway.” 

 

Nodding slowly, Alibaba followed his line of reasoning. 

“Okay, so he gets the... What do I do? Watch?” Sharrkan shrugged. 

“Can if you want, whatever floats your boat. But you're better off going with the butt.” Alibaba frowned. 

“The butt?” Sharrkan groaned. 

“Yes the butt, ass, fanny. Morgiana glorious little tush. You fuck that ass.” Back peddling quickly at the look on Alibaba's face he tried another approach. “If you all want to be involved. You, Morgiana and Hakuryuu, you all need to connected.” He stopped letting his words sink in. “Have you and her ever tried it?” 

“A little” Alibaba admitted, griping the steering wheel and turning it as far as the lock would allow. “But I don't think I was doing it right.”

“When it doubt lubricate” Sharrkan quoted simply. “You just need a bit of time, patience and heaps of lube. Plus be gentle, she mightn't like it at first but with Hakuryuu working the front door and you knocking on the back, she'll love it.” Winking at Alibaba, Sharrkan leant out of the car and reached up, tapping Spartos on the knee. 

 

“Hey Saint McBuzzkill, you can come down now.” Jumping off the roof and Spartos unplugged his headphones. 

“Thanks, we'll be heading off soon. The Ren girl is just leaving the house now. Shin's following at a decent pace. No fight is going down tonight.” 

“Thank God for that, way too tired for that shit.” 

Stretching in his seat, Sharrkan waited until Alibaba had climbed into the back and Spartos had reclaimed the driver's seat before teasing his friend. 

“And suck his dick, always remember to suck his dick.” Horrified Spartos shook his head angrily. 

“I don't need to hear this.” Smiling gleefully Sharrkan went on, unconcerned by his friend's look of terror.

 

“Because I mean think about it, what's you're favourite thing? Getting a blow job. So to get the kid relaxed, be all like, 'it's cool man, you bang my chick I suck your dick'.” Hands over his ears, blushing bright red, Spartos looked ready to cry. Humming the tune of same nameless pop song to try and drown out Sharrkan's words. Laughing, Sharrkan peered around the seats, meeting Alibaba's confused look. 

“Seriously, if you're comfortable with it, try it out. Plus I guarantee she'll love to watch as well.” Pulling his car seat forward, the tanned man flicked Spartos's forehead, forcing him to open his eyes and stop humming. 

“We're done, for real now.” 

 

Blushing still running high on his cheeks, the red head yanked the binoculars from his white haired friend grumbling. 

“You all need Jesus.” He stopped, sitting up further “Kougyoku's back at her car, it's just Shin and...Kouen on the porch now.” 

“They brawling?” Sharrkan asked, bored. 

“No, they appear quite civil, Shin's off, waving good bye and closing the gate.” Ditching the binoculars over his shoulder Spartos started up the van, waiting until the oily smoke and grating noises eased before pulling out and following the small, red car home. 

 

“You know” Sharrkan said, turning on the radio “if you ever jacked off you'd be a lot less pissy.” Ignoring him, Spartos cranked the radio up louder, the song crackling over the old speakers harshly. 

“I'm serious” Sharrkan whined over the static and music. “I know you can't bang a chick until you're married to her, but surely you can let off some steam solo? What's a fist fuck every now and again?” Sighing Spartos shook his head. 

“You're missing the point. And besides it's none of your business, nor your concern. You need to learn to shut that trap of yours” Glaring quickly at his friend for a second and then back to the road Spartos nodded firmly. “Not everyone is forgiving as I am.”

 

 

 

“They're all knocking boots” a naked Sharrkan said. Laying flat on his back and watching his girlfriend brush out her long hair. Sitting at her dresser, Yamraiha had removed her heavy shell earrings before brushing her hair in preparation for bed. 

“They're young, they're allowed to.” She said, looking into her mirror to watch Sharrkan on the bed. She hid her smile as he rolled towards her. He had no shame, not around her. He was even flashing his bellybutton. 

 

“I didn't say that they weren't allowed. I just thought they, well Hakuryuu especially, were too up tight for that.” Putting down her brush Yamraiha shrugged.

“I say good luck to them, have a bit of fun. Experiment, that's what college is all about.” 

“Oh?” Hopping off the bed, Sharrkan hugged Yamraiha from behind, his hands cupping her breasts as he kissed her neck, watching her in the mirror. “Is that what we're doing now? Experimenting?” Giggling as he licked a path down her neck and back up to her ear, Yamraiha pushed into his touch, his fingers pinching the hardening nubs of her nipples. 

“I suppose” she said coly, arching her back up as he rolled her nipples between his fingers, drawing a moan from her lips. “Can I help you?” she asked breathlessly. 

“Maybe” he whispered, looking into the mirror and taking in her flushed appearance. She was beautiful, flawless pale skin with incredibly blue eyes. As she looked up, those eyes stared him down. Setting her jaw stubbornly as he reached inside the V of her robe, she smiled as his hand met the soft skin of her breasts, warm and heavy in his grasp. 

 

“How much help are you willing to give?” He asked, watching her smile wickedly. Reaching her arms up to pull him closer and she caught his lips as he knelt on her stool. Kissing her was always a sensual delight, she was fierce and always teased a little, her title as genius not only applied to science. 

 

Untying her robe, he slide it off her shoulders, leaving her breasts exposed before the mirror and the humid night air. Running his hands over her stomach, he tickled her bellybutton. Laughing as he delicately circled her navel before dragging his fingers down lower, Yamraiha's laugher turned husky as he brushed over her womanhood, stroking until she pushed against his hand. 

“Going to help me now?” He asked, slipping a finger into her tight flesh. Crying out, Yamraiha grit her teeth, not giving in until a second finger joined the first. Rubbing a deep, sensitive place inside her that she could never reach by herself. Moaning she grabbed his wrist, stopping him from twisting his fingers.

“What can I do to help?” She asked, nipping at his lips. Smiling Sharrkan, pushed her gently off the stool, forcing her knees down on the flat of her dresser. Ghosting kisses down her naked spine and forcing her to bend over, nose to nose with the mirror. 

 

“Comfortable?” He asked, feeling her drench his fingers as he plunged them in and out. Almost panting, the mirror foggy against her cheek, Yamraiha nodded. 

“This is fine, just hurry up! Stop teasing me.” Sharrkan grinned, pulling out he rubbed his knuckles against her clit, watching her whole body jerk and spasm under his touch. His free hand pumping his own cock lazily, the tanned man knelt back, watching her quivering on the edge of the orgasm he was denying her.

Craning her neck to look over her shoulder, Yamraiha's startling blue eyes glared at him.

“You think this is funny?” Grinning at her, Sharrkan forced her head around until she was facing the mirror again.

“Only a little” Biting back the insult she was about to throw at him, Yamraiha stopped as she felt the blunt hardness of his cock pushing against her. “It'll be deep” he warned. Leaning over her, his hands fell either side of hers as they balanced on the dresser. “You okay with that?” His white hair was falling over his shoulders and tickling her back, she shivered.

“Yes” she groaned, rocking her hip against his, feeling his cock slide between her wet cunt. “Just hurry up.” Smiling at her impatience, Sharrkan bit down on her shoulder possessively, watching a deep, red mark flare up quickly. Kissing over the bite and lining up his cock, he thrust into her, hard inch after hard inch pushing deep inside her. 

 

Yamraiha almost came, her body clenching around his cock so hard his hands fisted in pleasure. As he pumped against her, Yamraiha bent her head down as Sharrkan tried to control his thrusts, biting back the grunts of pleasure as he pushed her closer and closer to orgasm.

Her back bending almost painful, she cried out, her whole body spasming as intense waves of sensation and pleasure seized her.

Watching her cum was such a beautiful sight. Head thrown back as he continued to thrust against her over-sensitive flesh, Sharrkan groaned as he pulled back. His cock sliding in and out with shallow thrusts, the tight ring of muscle at her opening providing the prefect friction and fit.

Feeling his knees nearly gave way as he sat back, upping the pace while watching their performance in the reflective surface of the mirror. Gods she was beautiful, cheeks red, mouth open and panting, hair dishevelled and sweaty. She was just perfect. 

A moan echoed from his throat as he came, slamming into her so deep she could feel him at her cervix. She could even feel him coming, the intimate wetness pushing her over the edge again into a pleasure so deep, it tore her to pieces.

 

Pulling out Sharrkan stumbled back, falling back on the bed as Yamraiha's legs shook, giving in as she collapsed on the dresser, bumping her knees painfully. 

She didn't care, not when her legs felt like jelly. She was so high on after glow, she barely noticed Sharrkan's arms around her waist, heaving her back to the bed. 

“You, why?” She tried but found her brain to frazzled to make words. Laughing Sharrkan kissed her, wrapping them both in a light sheet before noticing the scuff on her knee. 

“I'm sorry Yam” he said softly. His own thought process wasn't quite functioning at full capacity either, with his all blood slowly making its way back to his brain. “I won't be so rough next time.” Leaning down over her naked body, he kissed the wound gently, waiting for her forgiveness. Waving him off, Yamraiha rolled over, stretching out along the bed and hugging her pillow. 

“Not your fault” she slurred, tugging on his hair to bring him up the bed. Snuggling in beside her, a grinning Sharrkan stole another kiss from her now swollen lips. Leaving her breathless before switching off the lights and falling asleep in each other's heat and warmth.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut Waring: Foursomes are hard to write... so many limbs

 “No house meeting”

“Yes house meeting” Ja'far growled, waiting for everyone to pile into the kitchen. Sleepy and barely dressed, the occupants of Sindria sprawled out over every available surface. Pisti took a second look at the stove top, only to have Spartos put a hand on her shoulder and shake his head. 

 

“Quick house meeting” Ja'far amended, watching Drakon begin to nod off against the door frame where he was leaning. “First thing: new house mate, Kougyoku Ren, she's taking the loft. Once her bond and rent goes through she'll be an official member of the household.” A sleepy chorus of welcome rung out as the red haired girl blushed, and hid behind her cousin. 

“Secondly and more importantly: the match against Kou is this weekend. So we've all got to be prepared. I hope you can all make it to the game, but as well as that...” Glancing at Sinbad, the junior continued. “Kouen Ren has invited Sindria to an exclusive house party this Thursday.” Surprise quickly worked better then caffeine as everyone suddenly woke up all at once, even Drakon opened his eyes. 

“You must be kidding me?”

“Really, all of us?” 

“It's a trick, they'll poison the water or something.”

“Will there be free booze or a cake?”

 

Standing up Sinbad waited until everyone had quieten down before speaking. 

“I spoke with Kouen Ren personally last night. He suggested this could be a good inter-team building exercise, especially before such an important game. And I agree.” Waving off the complaints and calls of protest, he pushed on ahead. 

“This should be a good natured event and yes he assured me that Kou will carter the event. If it's successful and we find it beneficial for the teams, we might make it an annual event.” 

 

“I don't like it” Sharrkan said frowning. “They could just be buttering us up, trying to put us off our game. They're tricksters those Ren. No offence guys” he said quickly, looking over his shoulder in apology to Kougyoku and Hakuryuu. Shaking his head, Sinbad resumed his seat, taking a long drink from Ja'far's coffee mug. 

“No one is forcing you to go Shar, but it would be nice if everyone could make an effort.” Frowning at his now empty cup Ja'far nodded in agreement. 

“Yes, it shows a friendly and cohesive behaviour between the two houses and if you have any qualms about attending, just don't go.” He said pointedly at Sharrkan, who pulled a face. “Regardless house meeting over. But if any of you are loitering around this afternoon, Yunan is coming to pick up his stuff. So please help out a bit. He's bringing beer as a reward if you help out.” Shuffling a folder of papers before him, Ja'far waved them off “That's all, bye bye. Oh and practice today is four pm til late.” 

 

As everyone trickled out of the kitchen at a slow pace, Ja'far fixed himself another coffee and one for Sinbad, who was continuing his conversation with an agitated Sharrkan. 

“I'm just saying it's suss, especially at their place. Couldn't we go to a club or something?” Taking the mug Ja'far offered, Shin stirred the scalding beverage. 

“Not this time, it would not only be rude to reject their hospitality but it would make us look scared. Next time we can host it, have them come here.” 

“And then we can poison the water” Sharrkan said triumphantly. Unimpressed Ja'far shooed the tanned man from the table. 

“No one is poisoning anyone. Practice is at four, remember it. Don't be late this time.” Sharrkan sighed, striding out the door while muttering sourly. 

“Rock up fifteen minutes once and you've never let me forget it. I brought Starbucks for everyone didn't I?”

 

Sighing Ja'far looked over his notes. 

“Is this really a good idea Shin? I mean paranoia aside, Shar might have a point. Can you really handle being at a party with Judar?” Wrapping his hands around the hot mug, Sinbad shrugged. 

“I think so” Ja'far raised an eyebrow.

“Are you sure? Because you got pretty fired up over those text messages and that was without alcohol and loud music.” Tisking the younger man looked at his phone “maybe a club would be a better setting. An even playing field.” 

“No” The captain said firmly “we're going there. It'll be fine, there's more of us then them. Beside I don't have to drink, its been a while since I played designated driver. It should be fun.” Frowning Ja'far sighed. 

“I seriously wished I shared your confidence.” 

 

 

Pouring milk into the make shift bowl, the second son of the Ren family watched the dairy product leak through the fabric and onto the counter. Looking up from her study at the breakfast nook Hakuei stared at her cousin, concerned. 

“You are either incredibly blazed or just don't give a single fuck, because that's a hat.” Looking up with tired eyes, Mei nodded. Digging a spoon into his cereal and milk barely contained by the costume fedora. 

“There are no clean bowls” he said slowly, pulling away from the bench to stand behind her, leaving a puddle of milk where he stood. Munching down the sugary confectionery disguised as a breakfast cereal, the scruffy red head leaned over her shoulder, looking down at her text book. 

“You take religion and sexuality? I thought that was for super conservative Christians who like to preach about abstinence.” Leaning away from the precariously leaking milk, Hakuei poked him back a step. 

“Yeah that's what I thought as well but I was surprised. I think a large majority of the class thinks that way, but the lecturer is pretty open minded and makes a good argument. So it's not as bad as I thought. At least it's not boring, like this.” The loud thunk of the thick criminal law text book hitting the table was dulled by the Hakuei's moan. “It's just so boring.” Collapsing on the book as Mei shuffled away, Hakuei winced as she noticed the front of his robe soaked . 

“Law degrees are never a good choice.” 

“Better then history degrees” she called after him as he fled to his room. “Hey at least try and go to some of your classes today.” Receiving no reply, Hakuei rubbed her temples. Pulling her stool out, she made a noise of disgust at the puddle of milk at her feet. Trailing out of the room and down the hall in a wet, white line. 

“Slob” she cursed under her breath, skirting around the mess and to the sink with the intent of cleaning it up. The cleaners wouldn't be in until the afternoon and Kouha's girlfriends were only there to look after him. If she didn't clean it up now, it would end up being tracked throughout the house and if the smell of off milk got into the carpet... She gagged at the thought, getting down on her hands and knees to mop up the puddle and accompanying trail. 

 

“Finally learning your place?” Judar's evil cackle come from the direction of the living room. Gritting her teeth Hakuei went on about her job, ignoring the dark haired man as he walked across the room. Lording over her as she worked. 

“It suits you, down on all fours.” 

“Can I help you Judar” Hakuei asked, her temper fraying. 

 

It had worried her when Kougyoku hadn't returned home Saturday night and the rushed phone call from her brother the next day had confirmed what she'd predicted had been coming for a while. Kougyoku had finally left, she'd had enough. Judar had pushed her too far and she was done. And fair enough as well. Her cousin may not acknowledge it but that poor girl had been suffering for months. Though she hadn't sought any help about it. Every time Hakuei had questioned her about the tear stain eyes or Judar's advances towards her, she had refused to talk. Resorting to defensive, childish tantrums when Hakuei pushed too much. Hakuei was glad she'd gotten out, that Kougyoku was free from his wrath, unfortunately she was now on the receiving end of it. 

 

“When is the traitorous bitch coming back for her things? I want to take a dump on her bed.” He laughed at her disgusted face. “What? It's all the bitch deserves, running off to Sindria like that bitch baby brother of yours.” Biting her tongue Hakuei stood up. She wasn't much shorter then him and it worked to her advantage when staring him down. 

“I'm not sure. You're best to ask Kouen. I haven't spoken to her since Friday night.” Glaring at her Judar leant in close, getting up in her face. 

“Lair” he hissed in her face “she was here last night. Lucky I wasn't. Most convenient.” Raising an eyebrow Hakuei met his unnatural red eyes, hoping she was hiding her rage and hatred for him behind her cocky smile. 

“I didn't see her, she must have come in while I was in the bath. Ask Kouha if you don't believe me.” Pulling away, Judar raised his hand in an airy gesture. 

“Whatever, still going to trash her stuff. It's what she gets for bailing on us.” 

 

“Trash who's stuff?” Kouen's deep tone asked, echoing over the kitchen. Taking a bigger step back Judar grinned at the tall man standing in the doorway. 

“No one, just thinking hypothetically.” Turning to Hakuei he bowed “good talk. I hope you'll consider it as a new career option.” As he exited the room, the Rens were silent until the front door slammed shut. Leaving them in relative privacy. 

 

Turning to her cousin, sickly sweet smile gone, Hakuei fumed with indignation. 

“Get rid of him” she hissed, wringing out the sponge full of milk in the sink. “It's his fault Kougyoku is gone, you know that right?” Sighing, Kouen took a seat beside her abandoned books. 

“It hadn't escaped my notice.” Bracing the sink to stop herself from flinging a near by dirty plate at him, Hakuei huffed. 

“He bullied your own sister out of the house and you don't care? He's going to wreck her stuff. Do unspeakable things to her bed and you're okay with this?”

“I'll lock the door” he said tiredly “he won't touch Kougyoku's things, I'll make sure of it.” 

“Pardon my lack of faith but you'd better call her and tell her to organise something soon or she'll have nothing to pack.” Pushing herself off the sink, Hakuei went to the bench, packing up her books in angry, jerky movements. 

 

“Hakuei” Catching her wrist, Kouen's eyes were soft as he stopped her from leaving. “I'll make sure he behaviours, trust me please.” Looking away she sighed. 

“I want to believe that En, I really do” she met his gaze as her blue eyes darken with tears. “But Kougyoku's already gone, that damage is done. There's nothing you can do now to bring her back.” Tugging her hand from his grasp, she bundled up her books, hugging them close to her chest. “Unless it's getting rid of Judar, you've all but lost your sister and if this keeps up it won't just be her.” Turning on her heels, Hakuei marched out the door and up the stairs to her room. Taking all her willpower not to scream in frustration and storm out the door. But she was an adult, a strong, independent woman and that would just be childish and achieve nothing. Slamming her door loudly once in her room, she did smile a bit. It may not achieve anything but it did help her to feel a little better. 

 

 

The slam of a door from above him woke Koumei. Looking up from his desk where he'd fallen asleep, the red head fumbled with his phone. What time was it? Didn't he have class today? The glare of the phone hurt his eyes as he blinked, adjusting to the light. One thirty pm. 

 

Well there was no use in getting up and trying to make those classes now. Rubbing his aching neck and feeling his hair. Mei cringed at the mattered, sticky state of it, most likely due to the melted lollipop smeared across his keyboard. The spiral note pad at his hand caught his attention as he went to get and and leave for the bathroom. Big angry red letters highlighted a reminder to himself of his chores, as well as the compulsory tutorial that needed attention in the afternoon. As well as the football practice and plans for the inter-team house party. Mei groaned, rubbing the oily sweat from his face as he stared at the offending note. That damn party! 

 

He'd advised his brother against the meet up, even Judar had suggested against it. Sitting back in his chair, he pushed it straight back, far enough to stare up at the ceiling. This match was weighing heavy on his mind and that of his brother's. With the team set finalised, the rest was up to their practice. Groaning out loud to the thought of physical activity. He flicked on his monitor, looking over the field plan he'd verified with his brother. 

 

Shaking his head, the scruffy redhead touched the front of his robe. Feeling the sticky damp, he vaguely remembered some coco-pops and a hat. Tossing the robe in the laundry hamper, Mei shuffled to his en suite cursing his all night gaming binge. Jaeger bombs and six straight hours of _Assassin's Creed_ were never a good mix. Showering briskly, he tied back his wet hair before donning a clean flannel shirt and jeans. Emerging from his den, the Ren son made a beeline for his brother's room.

 

Hand hovering over the door as Mei went to knock, he cocked an ear at the noises echoing from inside the room. Taking a step back and pulling a face, he felt a trickle of water run down his spine. Wet, tangled hair meant a worse matted mess tomorrow... Or he could brave the sex stank coming from Kouha's room and just get him to fix it.

“Kouha,” he coughed as the giggling beyond the door intensified. “I just need you to do my hair before class.” A thud and tumble came from behind the door as suddenly it was wrenched open.

Absent of his hat, shirt loosely buttoned at the front, Kouha took in his brothers appearance and frowned.

“Seriously Mei, you need to get your shit together man.” Straightening Mei's shirt Kouha shook his head, waving him inside.

 

The room was stuffy with no open windows and with the door closed behind him it would remained stale. It wasn't that Koumei was uncomfortable around his brother. It was just entering someone else's room, entering their sanctum. You could always tell a lot about someone from the state of their bedroom and how they kept it. Kouha for example like things to be messy, but it didn't matter since everything was on the floor and laid out before him anyway. 

 

Dressed in their finery, Kouha girlfriends Junjun, Jinjin and Reirei were cuddled up on the end of his ridiculously large bed. Push blankets and comforters pushed back along the wall to create an almost nest as the women napped or paid little attention to Mei. Taking a seat on the floor beside a low laying table, the older brother narrowly avoided tipping over a perilously high pile of papers as he crossed his legs. Immediately having his head wrenched back as his brother began on his hair. 

 

“Did you hear them fighting this morning?” Kouha asked, brushing out the knots in long, sure strokes. Koumei's brow furled thinking over the events of the last morning and evening or that which he could remember.

“I don't think so, who?”

“Hakuei and En” Kouha said usually solemn. “It was about Kougyoku and how she's bailed.” Twisting around in his seat, Mei looked confused. 

“For real? Like gone gone? I thought she was just blowing off steam or something.” Shaking his head Kouha continued his task, tugging sharply at the impossible tangles of the spilt ends. 

“She's deadly serious, moving into Sindria.”

“What?” Mei winced in pain as Kouha worked out a practically bad knot. “But why them? She couldn't find some place less... Confrontational?” Kouha shrugged.

“Apparently not. She went running to that Alibaba kid and Hakuryuu, they set her up there.” Tisking he began plaiting a small section of his brother's red mane. “All because she couldn't handle a couple of jokes.” Humming as Kouha went on quiet and content playing hair dresser, Mei couldn't help but feel conflicted. Jokes were one thing but Judar always took things too far. There was no fun in it once Judar got wind of something and in some cases it just became plain mean or dangerous. 

 

That morning in the bathroom, what had happened? It wasn't his business to ask, especially since they'd spent the night together and Judar had cooked her breakfast. But that was the last time he'd seen Kougyoku. He'd missed her last night since Judar had dragged him out to a _Legalise It_ meeting. And although he'd left early, by the time he came back he was just receiving the news his brother had organised yet another extravagant house party. 

 

“Party this Thursday” Mei said opening up the conversation again as Kouha finished with his hair. 

“Yeah, with those dicks from Sindria. Fuck public relations, it's a stupid idea.” Moving back to his bed Kouha crawled in beside Reirei. “Too many things could go wrong.” Mei flicked his neatly brushed bangs from his eyes, pondering for the utmost time over the planned celebration. 

 

“I think it'll be interesting, on both our behalves. Because they have to behaviour and we have to as well.” Giving his brother a pointed look, Mei looked serious as Kouha snorted. “Seriously though, it's important to En. He's convinced this will help things in the long run, especially for us. So just try and act nice, can you do? Do you have the capacity?” The dramatic emphasis in his brother's usual monotone had Kouha in a fit of giggles. 

“Don't worry brother Mei, I can behaviour. It's Judar you'll have to keep an eye on.” Nodding Koumei stood up with help from the table and went to the door, looking over his shoulder at his brother who was playfully tapping Junjun's nose to wake her up. 

 

“We'll all need to keep a close eye on Judar, but it shouldn't be an issue.” He stopped before closing the door. “I'm heading out to the shops after class, do you need anything?” Shaking his head, Kouha was suddenly tapped on the shoulder by Jinjin, who'd learnt over her fellow lover to tap their boyfriend on the shoulder. Whispering in his ear, Koumei watched her turned a bright shade of red as Kouha laughed and rolled over, grinning evilly at his brother. 

“Condoms” he said simply “like six packets of condoms. Here.” Sitting up, he reached onto the floor and pulled up a pair of discarded jeans. Fishing around in the pockets, he pulled out a fifty dollar note and held it out for his brother who took it reluctantly. 

“A maybe a bottle of coke or two.” Smirking as Mei took the bill and raced to the door, Kouha laughed “Thank you brother Mei.”

 

 

Rolling back into bed, Kouha ran a finger over the bridge of Jinjin's nose, watching her smile and swoon at his touch. They were so easy and willing and he loved them for it. 

“Do you think we can have some fun with the one we have left?” He said, looking at the other two as they stumbled into alertness. Pulling the foil wrapped rubber from his wallet, Kouha waved it in front of their faces. 

“First one to get it, gets to use it.” Tossing down to end of the bed, he laughed as the trio scrambled to be the first to capture the contraceptive. 

 

“Mine!” Junjun cried out, twisting back to snuggle close to Kouha, the other two following suite, their hands meeting on his chest as he fell back against the bed. 

“Junjun, well done.” Cupping her face, he tipped her head back, kissing her neck and nibbling along her jaw up to her lips. “You get to ride the pony.” Sighing lustily she giggled, moving down the bed and tugging at his pants. 

“So impatience” Kouha chided, reaching down to unbutton his pants, freeing the tenting bugle of his erection, covered only by a thin layers of over priced underwear. Hands fondling the scarily clad lobes of Reirei's breasts, Kouhan grinned. 

“Off, everything off.” Briskly unclipping each others lingerie, the trio giggle as Jinjin unbuttoned his shirt, fingers skilfully removing his singlet and peeling it off. Catching a handful of her breast, the redhead licked her nipple, biting gently to wrench a moan from her. Junjun and Reirei playfully pouted, hands resting of each others chest. Groping her assets, Kouha gestured to his loose pants, watching out the corner of his eye as the other two women cottoned on quickly. 

 

Jinjin hands caught in his hair as he bit down harder, savouring the flinching look of pleasure pain that spread across her face. Junjun and Reirei were successfully tugging down his pants, pulling his underwear aside hungrily. Raising his hips to allow them access, the young man groaned as their hands stroke up and down his bare thighs, their eyes retrieved on him, waiting for permission.

 

Releasing Jinjin nipple with a loud pop, Kou rolled back, laying flat on his back. 

“Junjun gets the D, you two can suck it.” On hearing his words, Junjun almost looked sad as she fiddled with her rubber prize and shuffled aside. Watching the other two bend over their young master's throbbing cock.

“Share” he reminded them, watching as they knelt down “like good girls.” Dumbly grinning at the praise Reirei licked out catching the glistering drop of pre cum that was smeared across his crown. Not to be out down Jinjin licked down his shaft, meeting the other woman's tongue as she did. 

 

“Kiss” Kouha said breathless, watching as they met lips over his erection, continuing their kiss as they began working over his cock again. Sitting neglected in the corner, Junjun whimpered, her fingers slipping inside her panties to feel her wetness. Aroused by watching the pair, she stared longingly at Kouha, trying to catch his attention. 

“You are very needy today Junjun,” wrapping a fist full of each woman's hair Kouha yanked hard, pulling them off his body. Backs arching, cheeks flushed with heat and arousal, they simultaneous moan. Dragging them up the bed, he kissed each one in turn, tasting the bitterness of himself on their tongues. Between a breath, Kouha looked pointedly at Junjun, with a free hand gesturing at his cock. 

“Go on, you wanted it that bad.”

“Thank you” she gushed, tearing open the packet and rolling down the rubber over his shaft. As she impaled herself, Kouha winced in pain, frowning at her eagerness and rushed pace. Raising a hand from pinching Reirei skin, he sharply back handed the woman, feeling her inner hold around his cock tighten. 

 

“Kouha” she moaned, cheek already swelling from the abuse “again! Please again.”

“No, me next!” Jinjin exclaimed, her nails raking down his chest. Her dark eyes hazy with arousal. 

“Me too” Sitting up on her knees Reirei pouted, her long hair loose and curling around her face. Growling, Kouha thrust up against Junjun, her loud moans echoing around the room. Running his hands down the slopes and valleys of the other women's bodies, he delicately probed their flesh, slipping a fingers into each of their cunts. 

 

Junjun was loud, she always had been and as she pushed down on him harder, her moans rose in volume. Quiet and panting Jinjin spread her knees, allowing her master to delve deeper and brush against her most sensitive of places with his thumb. Reirei bit her lip as her thighs gripped his hand, rutting against his palm, soft moan escaping her lips as Kouha rubbed her eager flesh. 

 

Crying out as she neared orgasm, Junjun fell forward, her unseeing eyes felt out her master's face, leaning down she kissed him passionately, but was pushed away quickly as her companions sought their turn. Soft and wet, all three women were a gift and Kouha treasured them as such. Even as they fought and head butted each other out of the way, all were seeking his lips and affections. Upping the pace, the hot throb in his loins grew. There was just something so hot about having three women coming at the same time. They reactions was all different of course. 

 

As Junjun threw her head back and pounded down harder on his cock. All her muscles clenched around him, heading her on that little bit further to complete ecstasy. 

“I-I'm cumming” the softly spoken Jinjin whispered, her cheeks red as a her smile spread over her face, her orgasm rippling through her, causing her to collapse back against the wall.

Reirei was nearly drooling, waves of pleasure cascaded over her as Kouha pushed her nearer and nearer to the end. Crying out his name as she seized his hand and wrist impossibly tighter with her thighs, she went suddenly went limp and still. Completely dazed and well fucked. 

 

Holding out longer then his women was a game Kouha liked to play with himself. Time such as now when they were all quiet and panting around him gave him an unparalleled sense of satisfaction. He loved fucking his women up and they loved to be fucked up. Finishing with a sigh, Kouha bit his lips as he jerked deeper into Junjun several more times, just to watch her shake and quiver. Removing his soaked fingers and pushing Junjun off his hips, the redhead promptly tidied up as they all snuggled back into the linear pattern they had before. All three warmly spooning one another, their dark hair tussled and sweating, chests still heaving as they waited for their master to return. Smiling, Kouha tenderly pulled the blankets up and across the bed, before snuggling down next to Junjun. Kissing her hair, he reached across and touched Reirei and Jinjin necks and face before relaxing into a quick nap before practice.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love that I wrote this in November, ages before we got chapter 205 with Sinbad and Yunan teasing each other. Predicated their relationship after only two panels of interaction during the Magnostadt arc. I think it's my special skill.

“There's a hobo under our porch” Aladdin said as he dumped his bag on the kitchen table and went to the fridge in search of a cold drink. Still dressed from practice, Sinbad sat up off the sofa, looking to the kitchen where the blue haired boy was sitting. 

“Seriously? Since when?” Aladdin shrugged, sipping his drink slowly and feeling the buzz of the soda tickle his nose. 

“He wasn't there this morning, but he's there now.” 

“Wait” Ja'far looked up from his cooking lesson with Hakuryuu. “There is seriously a man under our porch?” Aladdin grinned. 

“Yup, just sitting there reading. He seemed pretty chill. I asked if he needed anything but he said no.”

 

Ja'far gave a pointed look at Sinbad who had laid back down on the sofa, a throw pillow over his face to block out the glare of the late afternoon sun. 

“Shin, you know it's Yunan right?” 

“Oh right.” Struggling to stand up, Sinbad walked unbalanced to the door and knocked his knee on the coffee table as he went. “Why he can't just operate like normal people baffles me, seriously.” Pulling open the front door, Sinbad hopped down the porch steps two at a time and peeked through the rotting sheets of wood. Sure enough, the bright blonde of Yunan's hair was hard to miss against the setting of dirt, old wood and an abandoned football. 

 

“I” the pale man said, turning the page of his _Mills and Boon_ paperback. “Can function like normal people you know Sinbad.” Slamming the book closed and tucking it neatly into his shoulder bag Yuyan looked up. His bright blue eyes staring out at Shin from the gloom. “I simply choose not to.” Grinning Sinbad held out a hand to help the old class rep out from his hole.

Rubbing the back of his head nervously Sinbad followed Yunan inside, pausing as the man dusted off his boots and balanced his hat on the hat rack. 

 

“I know that but really I mean why sit out in the hot? We have the air conditioner on and you know you're always welcome here.” Nodding to the occupants in the living room, Yunan went straight to the kitchen. Inhaling the smells wafting up from Ja'far and Hakuryuu's cooking. 

“I don't like air conditioners, they're bad for the environment and your skin.” Pulling a chair out at the table, Yunan smiled at Aladdin who offered him a cookie. 

“But what about the sun?” Sinbad tried again, thinking back to their first meeting when he was only a child. Yunan had been his tutor for a long time, though he'd never accept the title. And while being hipster and a little crazy was one thing, he had always been there to cause Shin worry.

 

“I was under the porch” the older man said, his wide blue eyes fixing on Sinbad's. “It was one of my most favourite places to sit outdoors when I lived here.” Looking around with nostalgia Yunan smiled as Ja'far offered him a drink. “I love the improvements, I assume that was all your doing yes?” The tips of his ears blushing pink at the compliment, Ja'far nodded shyly before returning to the stove with Hakuryuu, who stared at the ex class rep oddly. 

 

Giving up Sinbad sighed.

“I wasn't sure if you'd gotten my email, you never really replied. I just got a time, not even an am or pm, just a time. No day either.” Downing his drink in a swift gulp, Yunan shrugged. 

“Is my presences not enough confirmation? Come on.” Jumping from his chair, long platinum braid swinging, Yunan pointed dramatically at the staircase. “To the loft, I may have one or two things to pick up, otherwise do what you want with the rest.” As Sinbad trudged up the stairs following his cheerful tutor, Ja'far threw him a sympathetic look which was returned with a roll of Shin's eyes.

 

“Why the sudden need for a room? I thought you were happy with numbers?” Rounding the corner and walking down the hall, Sinbad lowered his voice.

“We had a guest who wasn't safe to return home. She needed somewhere safe to live, so she's staying with us.” Raising an eyebrow as they walked up the small staircase that led to the loft, the pair listened to the giggles and chatter above them.

 

With much of the junk and boxes sorted and packed to the side, the loft looked far bigger then Sinbad had imagined. The light was now working, and with the window temporarily blocked up until repair, it wasn't in bad shape. A coat of paint wouldn't go a stray and the scuffle floorboards could do with a buff but that would come later. Right now Kougyoku just needed a safe place to live, everything else could come later. 

 

“Hello Morgiana, it's wonderful to see you again.” Embracing the crimson haired girl as she stood up, Yunan nodded to Alibaba in greeting and smiled at Kougyoku. “A Ren? Interesting.” Throwing a glance at Sinbad, Yunan bowed formally as the young woman stood up. Shaking his head Shin looked around at the boxes, guessing at what Yunan might want among all the mess. 

 

“This is Yunan” Morgiana said, introducing her friend as Sinbad crossed the room to poke through the storage. “He used to own the house and was Sinbad's tutor for a time.” Shaking his hand warily, Kougyoku smiled politely. 

“Lovely to meet you, thank you for coming so soon.” Watching her closely, his unnerving blue eyes taking in her pose and posture, Yunan tipped an imaginary hat to her. 

“Not at all my lady, it's about time I finished my move.” Cringing at the large pile of junk, he let out a whistle. “Since I've pretty much used this as my storage cupboard for the last ten years.” 

 

As Yunan picked through the rubbish, Kougyoku looked to Alibaba who had gone to stand by the broken window, testing the gaffer tape. 

“Will you need the van to move your things?” Sinbad inquired, making notes about the room while watching Yunan mutter to himself. 

“I might” he said plainly. Turning on his heel the tall blonde smiled at the Morgiana. “You can head off if you'd like, I'll be a while sorting this. Oh” Digging into his pocket, he pulled out a fist full of cash and scattered change. “Here, give this to Ja'far and tell him to get pizza and beer for everyone, my treat. And for your welcome.” Smiling at Kougyoku, he chuckled as she hid behind her sleeves, nodding in thanks. 

 

Cash in hand Morgiana pushed Alibaba down the stairs, with Kougyoku waiting at the top, looking at Sinbad expectantly. Giving her his most charming smile, he watched her blush with tug of his heart strings. 

“I'll be down later, I'm just going to give Yunan a hand. Ja'far knows my order, but...” Letting his voice drop an octave, he crossed the room leaning down to whisper in her ear. “If you wouldn't mind, can you also get a chocolate lava cake?” Pulling back he licked his lips, watching her watch him. “Those things are to die for, but don't tell anyone I said that.” He winked at her as she laughed freely and climbed down the stairs, carefully avoiding the bottom stair that creaked dangerously at the slightest step. 

 

Straightening up Sinbad turned back to Yunan, frowning at the blonde's smile. 

“What?” He said gruffly, making the other man's smile widen. “Seriously, what are you smiling about?” Sinbad snapped, watching a cloud of dust rise as Yunan dropped a box.

“This is rubbish” he said vaguely. Smirking at the football Captain, he shrugged carelessly. “What was that? Before with the Ren girl” he added, noting Sinbad's confusion. “I haven't seen that kind of flirting from you before. What's it called? Sincerity?'' Frowning Sinbad looked away. 

Surprise spread over Yunan face as his ex student evaded his gaze.

“You like her don't you?”

“I like everyone” Shin rebutted. Shaking his head, braid swinging Yunan disagreed.

“No, I've seen you with women before, especially ones you want to bed. Why is she different. Is it her family?”

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Sinbad grit his teeth.

“First Ja'far, now you. Can I not just care about a chick and not want to screw her?” Twitching under Yunan gaze Sinbad squared his shoulders, staring down his old mentor who refused to back down.

“If it were anyone else I'd say yes but with you? I'm not convinced.” He cocked his head to the side. “You want to have sex with her, but you also care about her?”

“Would you stop putting words in my mouth, look-” Running a hand over his face exasperatedly Sinbad tried to explain. “She's scared okay? She wouldn't even look me in the eye when she arrived. You saw her, she's afraid to even laugh.” 

 

Yunan scratched his chin before diving into a second box.

“I did notice that. Not good at meeting the eye is she?” He paused “well except yours.” Shaking his head, Sinbad toss his hands up in a desperate gesture. 

“I don't know, maybe. But it was Judar” Looking up, his expression suddenly serious Yunan threw the second box to the corner. 

“Judar, the devil's upstart. Hmm, that does changes things.” Looking around the dusty loft, he frowned. “This isn't the best place for a young lady to live but it's probably better then what she had there.” Inhaling a deep breath Sinbad looked up, smiling. 

“Yes, thank you! See I just want to make sure she's safe and happy.” 

“But you also want to have sex with her.” Throwing his head back and groaning, Sinbad nearly fell to his knees. 

“No.”

“Yes” Yunan counted, sorting through yet another box. “You do. You wouldn't be human if didn't want to sleep with her. There is no shame in admitting it. Why does it bother you so much?” 

Frowning, Shin went to inspect the window just as Alibaba had done. Trailing his fingers along the tape and collective layer of dust. 

“It's not that it bothers me, I just want to be careful with her. She's so broken, Judar broke her. Did terrible things to her, bullied her, ruled her life. She deserves so much better.” Sitting down by a pile of boxes Yunan looked thoughtful. Rummaging around the box he pulled out a brass time piece and pocketed it. 

“You're concerned for her, you do care and you're being careful. You want her to be safe, so by bringing her into your home, your territory, you're ensuring you can protect and in a manner provide for her. However that is not why you haven't made the move on her yet.” Holding up a ragged clear crystal, the blonde hummed and swiftly it joined the watch in his pocket. “You don't think you're good enough.” 

 

Staring at the dust stirred up by Yanan's sorting, Sinbad sighed. 

“I don't think that.” 

“Yes you do.” Yunan's singsong tone bit at Sinbad's already fraying nerves. “On top of the pressure of your upcoming match against her family, you feel a need to prove yourself to her subconsciously. To show that you can take care of her, to prove that you are worthy of her.” 

Pulling away from the window, Sinbad clenched his fist. He wasn't usually this ill tempered, even when Yunan, a man who constantly fried his nerves, was involved. Pushing the two rejected boxes down the stairs, he collapsed on the top step, head in his hands. 

“I have no idea where you come up with all this nonsense. She's just scared and I want to help her, that's it.” Whether it was the anger in his tone, or that some of his words were finally sinking in Yunan stayed silent for a time. Rubbing his temples Shin knew he should apologise. There was no ill nature behind Yunan's assessment, it was just the way he was. Sinbad should have been used to it by now.

 

“Maybe you're right, about the stress thing I mean. None of the other stuff.” Standing up Shin turned, trying to smile without forcing it. “Do you need a hand with any of that? I can start packing it into the van if you want.” Sensing the change of mood and adjusting quickly Yunan pointed to the bottom boxes along the wall. 

“You can take those down to the van. They're just old books, we can give them to the library.” Pulling the boxes to the stairs, Shin sized them up before carrying them down two at a time. 

“And don't worry Sinbad, everything will settle down eventually.” 

 

 

“I never knew you could play such a strong hand Morgiana.” Throwing down his cards and laughing Yunan stretched in his seat. Smiling at the praise the red head turned to Pisti and Drakon who had yet to play their hand. 

 

The crowded warmth of the living room spilled out at the seams. The coffee table has been transformed into a battleground for the poker elite. While those sprawled across the sofa enjoyed the latest action movie, as the few in the kitchen nibbled at the remaining pizza and downed the final of the beer. With all the final packing finished and in the van, the household took a break before seeing Yunan off. 

 

“Ha!” Scooping up the small pile of money and grinning maniacally Pisti danced in her seat, squirming on the cushion. “I won! Now I have money for booze.” Snorting Sharrkan stopped rubbing Yamraiha's shoulders to point at the dark eyed girl. 

“Why would you buy booze when those Kou bastards are giving it out for free.” 

“I agree” Yamraiha said, “save it and we'll go shopping tomorrow. Need something fancy to wear to show them up.” 

 

“Don't feel to compelled to dress up” Hakuryuu said quietly. “It's not really that fancy.” 

“Yeah” Kougyoku had spoken from behind the sofa where she'd been nursing a beer since dinner. “It's not like there's a dress code, Kouha barely wears clothes half the time anyway.” Gagging Sharrkan buried his face into Yamraiha's hair. 

“Please kill me. That mental image is going to haunt my nightmares.” Laughing Pisti pocketed her winning, rolling it up into her bra as she fell back to the floor giggling. 

“Shopping is a great idea, Morgiana you can come to. Kougyoku do you want to come?” Hiccuping on her beer Kougyoku peered around the back of the sofa, pink eyes wide. 

“S-shopping with you guys, tomorrow?” Her eyes lit up as the smile grew on her face. “I would love to, but I have work until two.” She pouted, leaning her chin on the sofa until her cheeks scrunched up. “Sorry I'll have to pass.”

 

“Nah,” Pisti said, pulling herself back up into her seat. “We'll have some lunch at the mall before we meet up with you. You work at the candle place right?” Blinking in surprise Kougyoku nodded. 

“Yeah, the one at the North mall. You wouldn't mind? I don't want to put you guys out at all.” 

“Not at all” Yamraiha assured her, waving off her concern. “The party isn't until eight pm so we'll have plenty of time.” 

Ducking back behind the sofa, Kougyoku blushed to her ear tips. Finishing her beer before standing up, leaning her hip on the sofa. 

“Shopping sounds like a great idea and I'd love to go, but I don't think I'll be going to the party.” Eyes downcast, she looked away. Oblivious to her turmoil Pisti just shrugged. 

“That's fine, I don't think Sharrkan's going either. You two can hang out here for the night. Play FIFA or whatever.” Her eyes gleaming with joy Kougyoku smiled, bowing awkwardly from behind the sofa. 

“Thank you very much.” Laughing at her formality, Pisti shuffled the deck for a third game as Yunan glanced at Shin. Perched gracefully on the kitchen bench, the football Captain sipped his beer and had eyes only for Kougyoku. 

 

 

“I am much thankful,” a slightly tipsy Yunan said. Hopping out of the van, he yanked open the sliding door and heaved out his box of goodies. 

“Shall I attend your game on Saturday Sinbad? I'd love to see you wallop those Kou empire brats.” Hiccuping Yunan leaned into the driver's side window, grinning at the driver in question. Patting the ex-class rep on the head Sinbad smiled. 

“You're most welcome Yunan. You okay getting home?” Looking through the gloom to the ram shackle cottage surrounded by a splintering white picket fence, Sinbad was unsure there was even a gate to the fence. 

 

Taking off his hat and bowing with a flourish Yuyan nodded, waving him off as he walked down the footpath. Pausing for a moment, he turned on his heel, finger held high in the air as if receiving some form of enlightenment. 

“Sinbad” he called out, his voice carrying over the empty street. “Make sure you fix up that young girl's room or just share yours with her.” Laughing at the look Sinbad threw him, Yunan waved again before staggering off down the street. 

 

Pulling out of the back alleys that Yunan called home, Sinbad opted to drive to the library rather then head straight back to the house. The boxes of books littering the back of the van could be turfed out now rather the having Masrur do it in the morning before dropping the girls off at the mall. Kougyoku worked there he remembered suddenly, at a candle shop. He'd overheard Pisti's conversation with the Kou heiress from the kitchen. Why didn't he know that? Why did he care? White knuckling the steering wheel, he turned a corner a little too sharply feeling the van's tires shift and sway, not used to such speeds. 

 

She worked, which was odd for a Ren. The only other to take up any sort of work was Hei but she was only a cousin and not one of the main family branch. Did she have a uniform? A short little skirt that fell above her knees with a tight white blouse and cute little apron tucked around her middle. Gripping the steering wheel impossibly harder as the innocent image warped into some more carnal, Shin put the peddle to the floor. Feeling the van sputter and struggle as it tried to up its speed. 

 

Pulling into the library car park, he just sat for a moment, forehead to the wheel. Was Yunan right? Was he in love with Kougyoku? What the fuck was love? He loved everyone. All those under his roof, those in his team, the women he met at clubs, his teaches, his friends. Why was she so different? It was Judar, it had to be. The fact that he was involved, the fact that he had hurt her, it made him mad. It made him so angry that it was eating away at him. Which is why he couldn't stop thinking about it, about her. Why he couldn't help but want to make her feel at home, to feel safe. 

 

Getting the books from the back of the van and piling them into the charity bin bought him some time of meaningless labour before his thoughts drifted back to Kougyoku. 

 

Was this a good idea, letting her move in? Slamming the door with more force then required he could have slapped himself. Of course it was a good idea, she needed to be in Sindria. To heal and live peacefully. He was just being selfish, ungrateful. The drive home left him feeling hot and achy, like his whole body was pissed off. Creeping into the sleepy house through the back door and ignoring the glare of the flicking flat screen signalling that Drakon was still awake. Shin climbed the stairs, turning the flight to enter his room at the end of the hall. The glimmer from the loft staircase caught his eye, so he continued down the hall and peered around the doorway. Soft light lit up the crumbling ceiling as he slowly paced up the stairs. Pausing at each tiny creak, he stopped as the room came into view. 

 

Heart beating faster, Sinbad allowed himself a small smile. She just couldn't wait, she'd been so desperate to give her cousin back his bed. Curled up on one of the spare mattress under a pile of thick blankets and throw rugs was the beautiful Ren. Red hair tied back in a long plait, her eyes closed against the dull laptop light that sat open beside her make-shift bed. Sinbad just stared, all the stress and confusion since Yunan had arrived suddenly disappeared. He couldn't make her move, she was grateful and thankful for the home they'd offered her, that he'd given her. Smiling as she snorted in her sleep, he carefully walked up the final few stairs, closing her laptop before walking back downstairs and into his room.


	11. Chapter Eleven

The mall was a frequent hang out for many of the college students. It was a neutral ground where both Kou and Sindria could shop and dine without fear of confrontation. Finishing her shift a little before two pm Kougyoku didn't bother changing. Her uniform was close enough to casual wear that there wasn't a need and besides she hadn't actually been able to wash her clothes since arriving at Sindria. She wasn't even sure if she knew where the laundry was in the house.

 

The bustling food count was packed with people on the busy Thursday afternoon. But the redhead quickly zoned in on her new house mates. Pulling out a seat at their table, Kougyoku happy to be off her feet after the six hour shift.

“You look tired” Morgiana commented, watching the pink eyed girl closely. “Maybe you should have waited until we got all your stuff moved in. Sleeping on the floor is super uncomfortable.” Stretching in her seat and feeling her bones crack satisfyingly Kougyoku shook her head.

“No I couldn't do that, I hate kicking Hakuryuu out of his own room. Beside the room wasn't so bad, it was just chilly.” 

“We might pick up some extra linen today” Yamuraiha said absent mindedly, scrolling through her phone. “Shall we head off? Shopping awaits us.”

 

 

Leaving the food court, they moved off to navigate the busy shops and stalls. Sorting through racks and ranks of different clothes and accessories Kougyoku slowly felt herself relax. This was one of the few times she'd been shopping with a group of other girls, at least that were in her own age group. Hakuei had convinced her go shopping once or twice with her some of her friends and while Kougyoku cherished those moments, it had always felt so fake. She was like the little sister who always had to tag along because she didn't have any friends. They were always nice to her of course, but they were so distinct, almost cold. None of them ever added her on Facebook or sought out her company again, which hurt.

 

But this was different. Pisti was so full of energy and always wanting to be everywhere at the once. Giving her input on what to wear and what it would look nice with what. Yamuraiha although more reserved was just as easy to talk to, her calm yet cheeky demeanor made Kougyoku feel very at home while intruding on their group outing. Morgiana was unfathomably kind. Yet she had no reason to be, in many ways Kougyoku had expected her to be hostile, even wary perhaps. The Ren counted Alibaba among one of her closest friends, if not her only friend. She had been worried that Morgiana would hate her for it. That was how women usually reacted to women hanging around their boyfriends, wasn't it? But she was different. 

Putting a bright pink blouse back on the rack Kougyoku smiled as the other red head offered her a cream colored singlet, complete with delicate gold buttons and a small ribbon.

“This will look good with your new shorts won't it?” She sounded unsure of herself, so Kougyoku smiled, immediately taking the item.

“Oh yes” Checking the size and measuring it to her chest Kougyoku nodded. “Yup, this will be perfect.” Face flushing with satisfaction Morgiana turned to sort through another rack, pleased with her most fashionable accomplishment and the smile it had brought her new friend.

 

Having bonded over their shopping and loaded up with bags and sugary energy drinks, the girls returned home. Intent on showing off their spoils before getting ready for the Kou party. As the others got dressed and suited up, Kougyoku mixed bubbly champagne with orange juice and raspberry soda in one of the large jugs laying around the kitchen.

“Ah yes pre party drinks! Tonight is going to get so messy” Pisti shrieked, spinning into the kitchen, her tight, pink dress hanging off her shoulders in a suggestive fashion. Wincing at her shriek Spartos leant over the babbling blonde to take one of the drinks Kougyoku was serving.

“Messy should not be your aim Pisti. Please” He added as Pisti turned and glared at the quiet man.

“I will get as messy as I want” she said, chugging from a large red cup that almost looked almost comically in her tiny hands. “There's free booze and free food, so I can go nuts.” Looking sad Spartos took a seat the table, his prim casual suit and tie looking out of place against the worn, old wooden surface.

 

“Just pace yourself please? I hate having to hold your hair back every time we go out and it is every time” he said quickly, cutting off her protests. “Just behave.” Huffing the small woman poured herself another drink. Taking Kougyoku by the hand, Pisti dragged her from the kitchen, sticking her tongue out at Spartos as she passed.

“Spoilt Sportos” she said and giggled at her own joke before speaking to Kougyoku in an exaggerated stage whisper.

“He's so high strung, really needs to get laid or something.” Not sure how to reply Kougyoku simply followed the bouncing blonde to her room. Slamming the door shut, Pisti upended her make up bag with one hand while sipping her drink with the other.

“Now just because you're not going out, it doesn't mean you can't dressed up. We have to make you pretty for Shin.” Sitting stiffly on the bed as Pisti organised her cosmetics, Kougyoku blushed.

“There's no need. I'm just going to be watching TV.”

“But you brought such a pretty shirt! And Shin loves pretty things. When are you going to sleep with him?” Hiccuping on her drink, Kougyoku flushed an even brighter red.

“Oh I-I...what?” Laughing, Pisti matched a foundation to Kougyoku's pale skin.

“When are you and Shin going to fuck? I'm actually pretty amazed, you've been here nearly a whole week and he still hasn't made a move yet.”

“I doubt Sinbad is interested enough, I mean -” Gesturing to herself Kougyoku smiled sadly. “I'm not really that interesting.” Small, strong hands held her chin steady as Pisti applied the first layer of make up.

“Nonsense, where is all this Ren arrogance I've heard about? You're gorgeous and he knows it, I know it, even that prude Spartos knows it.”

 

Kougyoku didn't know what to say. Was Pisti just being nice? There didn't sound like any teasing or mocking in her tone.

“I give it a week,” the blonde said “and you'll be all over each other. Then you'll bang and get it all out of your system.” She laughed, swapping brushes. “Who knows, you might be the one to tame our noble leader.” Kougyoku shook her head, causing Pisti to cuss as the make up smudged. “And if not Shin, have Ja'far or Spartos. Those two are wound way too tight. Masrur perhaps.” Giggling as Kougyoku's blush flare through her make up, Pisti pushed harder. “We don't have a shortage of eye candy around here. Feel free to lap it up while you can.” Eyes downcast Kougyoku remained silent as Pisti went about her make over.

 

Ja'far was nice, even if he was stern. In a way, he reminded her of her brother Koumei. It was comfortingly familiar but without the fear of family disappointment or rejection. Spartos was caring, it showed in every aspect of his being. But he was too up tight. He'd never met her eye and refused to touch her. Even taking the cup from her before he'd almost twisted his wrist to avoid brushing her hand. Masrur was kind of scary. His resemblance to Morgiana was superficial and only skin deep. For where Morgiana was kind and accommodating. Masrur always felt cold, as though he was he was going out of his way to make her feel unwelcome. But perhaps she was being paranoid.

 

Her thoughts however always led back to one person, Sinbad. She'd seen him play at the first game of the year and since then she'd had a bit of a crush. And now, living in such close quarters, her affections were not abating, if anything were intensifying. Although she couldn't say that. Not to Pisti, at least not just yet. Years of mistrust and mistreatment had made her wise not to gossip and spread rumours. Keeping things to ones self was the best way to ensure no one got hurt, especially her. Thankfully she'd only ever told one person and that was Alibaba, and he most certainly kept her secrets.

“I think I'll just be happy to move in a settle down into a routine” Kougyoku said awkwardly, realising the silence between them had lasted longer then a minute.

“That's fair enough,” the dark eyed girl said, smiling. “There's always plenty of time for romance. It's what college is for.”

 

 

 

“You could at least drop us off.” Putting in her favourite pair of heavy gold earrings, Yamuraiha frowned at her boyfriend who lay sprawled across his bed, sorting his soccer cards.

“Nah, I'm good here.” Shaking her head, Yamuraiha fluffed up her blue hair, spraying a light fragrance over her chest and neck.

“I can't believe even the allure of free beer won't shift you.” Shrugging Sharrkan looked over his shoulder to take in Yamuraiha's new dress. Beautiful as ever Sharrkan seriously considered trying to keep her home, just so he could see her peel every layer of that new dress off, piece by piece.

Pushing off the bed and capturing her in a hug, the tanned man kissed her quick before she put on her lipstick, rather then run the risk of being scolded for it once she'd applied it. Leaning into his touch, Yamuraiha smiled against his lips, pulling him down for another kiss as he went to move away.

“Are you sure you won't come? It's going to be boring with just you and the Kou Princess here”.

“Nah” Sharrkan replied, rubbing his nose against hers affectionately. “Are you worried I might make a move on her.” Confused, Yamuraiha reached for her phone, checking her messages for confirmation on his preference.

“I thought it was the older Ren you wanted. Hakuryuu's sister.” Rubbing the back of his head, Sharrkan looked nervous.

“Yeah Hakuei, not Kougyoku. She's actually a little too plain for my liking, plus she's too...” Making a wavy hand gesture Sharrkan pulled a face, struggling to find the words. “Unstable.” Returning to her make up as Sharrkan sat back on the bed, Yamuraiha defended her new friend fiercely.

“Judar really fucked her over, like seriously.” Putting down her mascara she looked at Sharrkan sadly, “like he really fucked her up.” He quickly picked up on her train of thought, she could see it in his face as it changed, shifting between pity and rage.

“You mean he...”

“I don't know” she said quickly. “It's just the impression I got from talking with Ja'far.” Cussing Sharrkan ran a hand over his face.

“That's... That's not good.”

“No it's not, so you can forgive her for being a little _unstable_.”

 

The sharp tone in his girlfriend's voice indicated that he was in trouble. Due to either his refusal to attend the party or his insensitivity, he couldn't tell but he was better off making amends for both.

“Hey” he said softly, getting up to rub her bare shoulders with gentle strokes. “How about tomorrow we go out for dinner, just the two of us. Somewhere nice.” Trying to ignore his talented hands running up and down her back, Yamuraiha sniffed.

“Where's nice?” Sharrkan paused, treading lightly.

“Wherever you want to go.”

“Even Vorea?” Hiding his grimace, Sharrkan nodded.

“Especially Vorea, if that's what you want.” Smiling Yamuraiha turned, catching his hands and pulling him closer.

“You're trying to kiss some serious ass aren't you?” Grinning Sharrkan kissed the tip of her nose, cautious of her lipstick.

“Yes. It is working?” Laughing Yamuraiha kissed his cheek, printing the pale pink of her lipstick onto his tan skin.

“It just might be.”

 

 

Parking the van in front of the Kou mansion for the second time that week, Masrur, Alibaba, Aladdin, Morgiana and Hakuryuu piled out of the car. Meeting Ja'far, Sinbad and Yamuraiha at the gate, they all waited for Spartos, Pisti and Drakon to arrive. The bright lights of the mansion lit up the large steps and bright windows of the front of the house. Cars were lined up and down the street, parked up on the curb and in the neighbours drive ways. People were littered out on the front lawn, sitting on chairs and rugs, with noise blaring from the house at an extreme volume.

 

“This is going to be great!” Pisti swung off Drakon's arm, as she pulled him towards the steps of the house. “I want to go scout out the booze and eye candy.” Shaking his head, but following her the dark haired senior shared a look with Spartos, who nodded. Their unspoken agreement acknowledged. They were both on Pisti duty tonight.

Looking around wide eyed, the company made their way inside, taking in the interior with a quiet awe.

“So this is what it's like to have money.” Ja'far whispered to Yamuraiha as they left the foyer and entered the grand living room.

 

Sinbad immediately spotted Kouen as he stood at the front of the mantel, surrounded by a crowd of people. Meeting his rival's eye across the room, Kouen excused himself and made his way over to the group. His face expressionless as he greeted the Sindria team.

“Sinbad good to see you and your household.” Nodding to the company, the tall Ren heir gestured to the open kitchen and living room.

“Feel free to make yourselves at home. Hakuei has organised some games throughout the evening. The pool is free to use and the lounge upstairs is a little quieter, there's some movies and video games playing up there. Please enjoy yourselves.” Nodding in thanks Sinbad clasped a friendly hand on Kouen's shoulder.

“Thank you for your hospitality and invitation, I look forward to our game on Saturday.” Dangerous eyes met as Kouen gripped Sinbad's arm tighter.

“As do I.” Nodding to the group, the red head left, moving across the room to join his team mates and associates.

 

“Go enjoy the party and keep in touch if something happens. If you need to leave, text one of the designated drivers and we'll leave as soon as we can.” Shooing them away, Ja'far offered his arm to Yamuraiha.

“Fancy some free food?” Taking his arm Yamuraiha smiled as she followed the pale man to the kitchen.

“That sounds like an amazing idea. To the feast.”

 


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This party is going to be broken up into about five different chapters. Each chapter focuses on a different set of characters and a word to the wise: It's going to get smutty. Beware extreme sexual content.

Keeping an eye on Pisti was an easy job, making Pisti behave was harder. She was easy to spot, as she was always surrounded by gaggles of men. She attracted them like bees to honey, and she'd been working on her approach and appeal for the last two years. It certainly had a high success rate. Two years had also given Spartos enough time to perfect the art of watching her from afar, intercepting only when things took a turn for the worse. This early on in the night she would be fine, by her fifth drink she'd be tipsy, three later she'd be messy, any more then that and it was time to go home.

 

Watching her from behind his cup, the redhead sighed. The heat of the night had forced Pisti outside, her admirers following. Sitting on a picnic bench by the pool, the blonde girl was pulling out all her best party tricks, her new outfit showy and bright in the spotlights by the pool. Perched on a flat brick fence, Spartos stared around the party at the people and noise. Years of experience had taught him the knack of watching without actually looking. It wasn't as though he could actually go through life without seeing any women. As much as his creed dictated it, it wasn't physically possible. So he'd learnt his own ways, using his own interpretation and desecration to ensure he could keep up with his friends and academic life, without out compromising his faith.

 

Alcohol was one thing, encouraged by Sharrkan and Pisti he'd expanded his horizons. Choosing to drink small and social amounts to appease his friends. Finding it helped with his social interaction and inclusion, he'd decided to stepped even further outside his comfort zone. While fraternising with women was far too much of a challenge, not matter how much Sinbad pushed him. He'd decided to begin a new challenge, speaking to women, at least not those considered family or kin. Pisti had been most encouraging, setting up his first meetings with some women who were traditionally considered not true women. His meetings with the transgender community had opened his eyes to a whole new world of possibilities. It boggled his mind and made him even more determined seek out newer, more social advances for his faith.

 

Basing his history degree around religion and conflict, he'd started his third year with ambition. Spartos had picked up several electives in favour of his new campaign. _Sex and Gender_ , _Sex and Sexuality_ and _Sex and Religion_. Keeping much of his research to himself and away from both his house mates and bible study group, he believed himself close to a new advancement. Perception of sex and faith could be maintained and interpreted in a positive manner. He knew this, half way through his thesis, he was certain that at least on a personal level he could be free to explore his growing sexual interest without sacrificing his faith. In theory at least. It was becoming harder and harder to conduct his research within his own comfort zone. Drinking was one thing, speaking to beautiful women and men of transgender was another. But actively going out and actually seeking out women to hold discussions with was near impossible.

 

Taking a deep breath and looking out over the lawn, Spartos tried to actually look at the women rather then just brush over them as he'd done in the past. But it was harder then he'd anticipated. Whether it was because he was so high stung due to the up coming match or his duty watching Pisti, it was mainly his nerves and apprehension of the subject. Sighing, he looked down into his cup, thinking that topping up on another drink might boost his confidence, but that ran the risk of compromising his judgement. Tipping the rest of his drink out into the garden, he jumped off the fence and went over to Pisti. Arriving just as she finished retelling her story about going to Thailand and swimming with the dolphins.

 

Smiling disarmingly at her, the redhead took a seat, surrounded by the men hanging off her every word. Elbows on the table, Spartos leant his chin on his hands, looking bored with the entire affair. Even if he could find a woman to talk with, what would he say? Mumbled something about sex and religion? At a lawn party? Shaking his head, he watched Pisti down another drink. Four down, four to go.

 

 

Climbing the stairs of the mansion's East wing, Spartos struggled under the weight of a giggling Pisti.

“Spar...” she hiccuped. “I don't want to go home, I'm hungry. Can I have some pasta? With a bacon sandwich.” Struggling on the top stair, Spartos turned towards the darken open door of the home theatre room. Shouldering the door open, he shushed the giggling Pisti as they collapsed on the nearest free sofa. The rounded leather sofas bordering the room were covered with individuals and couples, quietly watching one of the latest big screen production.

“Spartos, I wanted to stay at the party.” Pisti sounded angry, but her lame attempt swat at his face failed, felling short at his chest.

“Shush, we're watching a movie.” Moaning Pisti rolled out of his embrace, curling into a ball beside him. Resting her head on his lap, she rolled towards projection, rubbing her face clumsy.

“Why, we at the movies?” Her confusion was so loud, Spartos clamped a hand over her mouth.

“Just because, please keep your voice down, people are trying to watch the movie.”

 

“Excuse me” a hushed voice came from over his shoulder. Jerking around in surprise, Spartos squinted in the dark. The figure was small and the voice female, but he couldn't make out anything more without light.

“I'm sorry,” he whispered, rubbing Pisti's back to keep her quiet. “ She's just a little drunk. She'll be quiet now.” A small hand touched his shoulder, leaning down closer to his ear as the figure spoke low so as to not disrupted the others watching the movie.

“No, that's fine. Do you want to put her somewhere quieter? So she can rest?” Nodding, Spartos quickly agreed.

“Yes, yes please.”

 

Nudging Pisti, Spartos scooped her up again. Heaving himself off the sofa with a grunt, Spartos followed the shadowed figure out in the brightly lit hall Pisti moaned at the sudden light, and buried her face into Spartos' chest.

“No” she drawled out, her hand fisting in his suit jacket. “Too bright, let's go back to the movies.” Shaking his head, Spartos stopped mid step in surprise. The shadowed figure had morphed into none other then Hakuei Ren. Dark hair tied back in loose ponytail and clad in blue, she smiled at Spartos waving him down the hall.

“There's a small living room just around here, it's pretty much in lock down at the moment. I'd give you one of the spare rooms but.” She inhaled through her teeth as they turned the corner into a small, inset living area. “I wouldn't trust it not be in use. Lord knows what you'd walk in on.”

 

Wide widows looked out into the dark garden, lit up by the packed crowds of people below. The room was small but spacious, even the illusion of a larger living area with deep set mirror in the walls and small, compact sofas scattered around the room.

“Here” Fluffing a set of cushions at the end of a sofa Hakuei help Pisti settle as Spartos set her down. “You can dim the lights over there.” Leaving his friend with the Ren, Spartos dimmed the lights and took a moment to take a breath.

 

Hakuei Ren was Hakuryuu's older sister, a branch cousin to the main Ren family. She'd been to Sindria several times in the past to visit her brother and Aladdin and had helped when Kougyoku had needed her things earlier in the week. Now she had organised a safe place for Pisti to rest until the others were set to leave. Talking in hushed whispers, the girls smiled at each other as Hakuei stood up from her kneeling position beside the sofa.

“I'll just pop downstairs and get some water. Do you want anything?” Her smile was like a ray of sunshine in the dim light. Speechless Spartos shook his head, thankful for the dimness to hide his blush.

“No, no I'm fine thank you. Thank you very much for letting us use your living room.” Giggling softly Hakeui left smiling, ducking around the corner and into the hall at a slow jog.

 

“She's pretty” Pisit slurred as Spartos slumped down on the sofa beside her. “You should fuck her.” Shaking his head Spartos toss one of the throw pillows at her, pulling a face in disgust.

“Freud would have a field day with you, you know that right?” Snorting in laugher, Pisti kicked off her sneakers, kicking him as she did.

“Not just me, you too. You know it's unnatural not to jerk off right?” Groaning, Spartos let his head rock back against the sofa.

“Can you not? No more of that now. Just relax now okay? Yamraiha will want to go home soon and we'll all head back then.” Grumbling Pisti pushed her face into the pillow, muttering incoherently as Hakuei returning, offering her some bottled water.

 

“Thanks” Pisti fumbled with the lid, groaning in anguish as it refused to open. “Spartos, my drink. It's Pisti proof.” Unscrewing the lid, the redhead helped her drink, sitting her up and laying her back down as she pushed the bottle away.

“Sleep time now. You-” she said pointing at Spartos. “Should talk to the nice lady, like a normal person. And you” she smiled at Hakuei. “Be kind to him, it's his first time.” Collapsing back on the sofa, Pisti threw an arm over her eyes, imitating snoring noises.

 

Blushing Spartos pushed her feet off his lap and swallowed before turning to Hakuei.

“Please ignore her, she's drunk. But again thank you so much.” Smiling Hakuei sat down on the opposite sofa. Looping her scarf around her neck, she relaxed back on the leather, kicking off her shoes.

“You're welcome” she said breathless “she's better off resting in here. More quiet and not as many people. I can leave if you want.” She said, moving to collect her shoes. Shaking his head Spartos slipped forward on the sofa, waving her to sit back down.

 

“No, not at all. Unless you have somewhere to be.” Leaning back on the sofa, Hakuei laughed him off.

“No, not practically. At this time of the night only the stragglers are kicking around, and I don't really like dealing with them, especially in my own home.” Going to apologise, Hakuei stopped him. “Not you guys, Sindria is the main reason we're holding this party, you're all welcome.”

“You know us?” He shouldn't have sounded so surprised, it must have amused her as she laughed again.

“Of course, my brother lives with you, my cousin just moved in with you. And you're in my _Sexuality and Religion_ class.”

“I am?” Wracking his brain, Spartos thought back to his most recent lecture. He couldn't remember the Ren being there, she'd probably just filtered in with the other hundreds of dark haired woman in the subject.

 

She smiled again, that beautiful heart warming smile. It reached her dark blue eyes, making them shine and glimmer in the semi light. He was looking at her, really looking at her, right in the eye as another human. His heart sped up, his went mouth dry, and his head span. He was so close to choking on his own spit, or doing something stupid. Not only ruining his chance make a new friend, but to continue his research attempts. Summoning up every ounce courage, Spartos took a deep breath, smiling radiantly at Hakuei and catching the end of her reply despite his inner monologue and turmoil.

 

“As well as last week's reading, I hated it. Pretentious pig, that's three hours worth of readings I'm never getting back.” Pulling out her hair tie, Hakuei fluffed out her hair, leaning back on the sofa as her hair fell loose about her shoulders and face.

“Yeah” Spartos replied dumbly trying to follow her conversation. But it was hard, she looked gorgeous. The pale wrap of her singlet was balanced with her thin belt and cream coloured scarf looping around her neck. The deliciously bare strip of her midriff was so distracting, the soft flow of her hair cascading down her neck and bare back looked like liquid silk. The long straight and narrow column of her skirt was stretched so tight it left nothing to the imagination. The curve of her hips twisted as she leant forward, crossing her legs.

“Will you be staying the night? I can set up the double fold out if you'd like.” She'd asked so politely and had ignored Spartos's blank staring, she must have been a saint. Shaking himself from his distractions, Spartos looked to Pisti.

“No thank you, we're just waiting for designated driver to leave. And we're not together” he added quickly, realising her implication.

“Oh, that's cool” she said kindly, shifting her gaze between the sleeping blonde and the redhead. “So what did you think about Doctor Torhabid's opinion?” Blinking Spartos brought his mind back to a more familiar topic.

Academics. Study was something easy and simple, something he was good at. Something he could easily share with this woman. It was perfect. This was a woman who was not only kind and patient but who also had an understanding about sexuality and faith. Taking a full, deep breath Spartos smiled. Casting a look at Pisti to ensure she was still napping, he flipped out his phone and checked his messages before turning his full attention and racing mind to Hakuei.

“I would love to discuss my opinion of sexual health and traditional pagan beliefs with you.”

 

 

Piling Pisti into his car was easier then expected, since she'd stayed still long enough for Drakon to carry her down the stairs. Squirming only when they felt the house and the cold air hit her skin. Having left Hakuei in the upstairs living space, Spartos secured Pisti in the back seat as Yamraiha started the car and pulled out.

“I'm hungry! Can we go to MacDonalds? Are we going to MacDonalds?” Pisti demands made Yamraiha wince as they pulled out onto the highway.

“I think you need to sober up first” the blue haired woman muttered sourly. Glancing to her side as she drove, Yamraiha smirked at the quiet redhead in the back seat.

“So what's this I hear about you and the Ren hottie cuddling on the sofa?” Rolling his eyes as Pisti laughed, Spartos sighed.

“Dammit Drakon. We weren't cuddling, we were discussing academic opinions, nothing more. We were sitting on different sofas for pity's sake.” Pisti giggled, poking Spartos in the face.

“You like her, you were all gaga eyes and blank stares. It was sooo cute.” Bopping him on the nose, Pisti sat back in her seat, pulling at her seat belt and whining “We need to go to MacDonalds. Seriously, I am starving.”

 

“There was so much free food at the party, why didn't you cash in there?” Yamraiha asked, doing a u-turn and changing their direction towards the nearest MacDonalds.

“Free booze, screw the free food. All the free booze.”

 

 

Three happy meals and cokes later, the trio finally arrived home. Helping Pisti to bed, Spartos fled quickly to his room, locking the door behind him. Sorting through his text books, he found several of the sources he and Hakuei had discussed that evening. Booting up his desktop, he pulled up his last text tabs, jotting down his latest notes and findings.

 

Satisfied with his recollections, he sat back in his office chair, tilting it back until he was staring at the ceiling. This was perfect, one of the most productive, fun nights he'd had in a while. No fights had occurred, everyone had arrived home happy and he had got to talk to a woman. Not just any woman, a woman who was beautiful and intelligent and who shared his academic interests. His cheeks were aching from smiling too much and he felt his heart speed up whenever he thought about Hakuei.

 

They'd really hit it off. After the first few minutes, he'd completely forgot she was a woman and nothing else had mattered but their words. So engrossed in their chatter, he'd neglected to check his phone, missing a text from Yamraiha and Drakon and leaving them to come find him and Pisti. Regretfully leaving his conversation with the Ren, they'd promised of a Facebook friend request and they'd promptly spilt.

 

Checking his Facebook, he searched Hakuei out, finding her profile and friending her. Now it was only a matter of time. She was probably cleaning up after the party or in bed, it was quite late. The sudden red marker against the social networks blue background made his heart jump.

 

_Friend request accepted_

 

Grinning as he searched through her page Spartos, suddenly closed the tab. Slapping his cheeks he shook himself awake. This was not only against his scriptures but it was also incredibly creepy. Feeling guilty, he turned off the computer, flopping face down on his bed. Stomach churning, his nasty guilt played heavy on his mind. Impure thoughts entered his head as he rolled over, body hot and tense. Sitting up to shed his jacket and shirt, he unbutton his pants and laid back down, hands behind his head.

 

What Hakuei had said added fuel to his ideas and theories that there could be a balance found between faith and sex. It wasn't something that could be denied on either side, Hakuei however was adamant on the merit of sex and the importance of sexual health. They'd disagreed constructively on some factors, especially that of abstinence and pornography. She had such strong views about desire and needs.

_“There is never any point in denying sexual needs. Everyone needs touch_ ” She'd quoted Martha Carisle with a confidence that made him seriously think. Did she deny any sexual needs? Had she had any personal experience with desire and pleasure?

 

Swallowing thickly, Spartos took a heavy breath, running a hand over his face. He was sweating. The evening was still hot, even this late in the night and his stuffy suit pants weren't helping. Casting aside his pants and leaving them crumpled on the floor, he stared at them from his bed. Wondering if the effort to pick them up and hang them was warranted, given that he'd have to iron them anyway. Looking around distractedly he rubbed his chest, trying to ease the feeling of discomfort and arousal. Balance. It was his aim in life, in all sectors of his life. So why was it so hard all of a sudden? Was it because of Hakeui? Had her views so drastically changed his mind in a single night? Was he was actually considering acting on his own needs?

 

It was the next logic step of course. From speaking to women and establishing a relationship, the next step would presumably be bedding a woman. Although Spartos knew, deep down that he could never do that, even with all the preparation and research in the world. Unless he'd just walked down the aisle with that woman, he could never engaged in sexual intercourse with her. But that wasn't the entire goal of his study, women weren't always needed. Sex didn't just revolve around intercourse, enough discussion at the Sindrian dinner table had taught him that.

 

Taking a deep breath, he licked his lips feeling his breath hitch as he trailed a hand down his stomach. Feeling the muscles bunch and twitch under his touch, he ploughed on. White underwear budged with unattended arousal, it had happened before. It was impossible to avoid, he was only human but he certain had never acted upon it. A cold shower, a quick jog, thinking about Germany eugenic usually forced his unwanted erections away, thus removing any temptation to explore. But now was different, this was the moment he branched out. Looking to some new and exciting experiences.

 

Like taking his first sip of beer almost three years ago started slow and gently stroked his crotch. Inhaling sharply at the sensation, he tried again. Letting his hand cup his budging groin and rubbing against the stretched white fabric. It felt good, not as euphoric as he'd expected, but good. It was certainly helping with the uncomfortable throb at the tip of his cock. Dipping his hand into the hot, tight confides of his underwear, Spartos let out a low moan. Letting his fingers stroll down his length, his breath caught as the tips of his fingers touched the tip. Rubbing tight circles around the crown, his fingers quickly became sticky as he gripped the knob and gently squeezed. Crying out at the intensify of the touch, he raised his knees, squaring his shoulders against the mattress as he tried again, pulling down further and jerking back up. His fingers rubbing over the rim of the crown was unfathomably pleasurable. Fisting his hand around his cock, instinct dictated his hips thrust as he pumped up and down, squeezing tighter and tighter as the pleasure began to build.

 

It felt incredible, the euphoric nature of sexual pleasure now becoming all too clear. Did Hakuei know about this? Did she touch herself? Masturbate to satisfy her sexual needs. Biting his lip as he thought over the image, his cock seized, throbbing painfully in his hand. Would she be naked? Laid out on her bed, hair loose and tussled, hand between her bare thighs. Cheeks pink, open mouth as she moaned and cried out in pleasure... It was too much. Impure thought after impure thought flashed through his mind. Would she spread her legs or keep them closed? Leak hot, wet nectar from her dripping slit? Fuck herself with those beautiful, slender fingers? He thought it over, blushing as though she was right there propositioning him. Groaning out loud, Spartos upped his pace, sweat running down his neck as he fucked his hand harder, his wrist beginning to ache as his hips working spasmodically.

 

Near painful pluses began erupting from him before he could stop it. Contractions of pleasure crashed over him as his underwear become sticky and hot. Gasping for breath at the suddenness of the onslaught, Spartos twisted against the mattress feeling pleasure leak out into his every limb, leaving him feeling sluggish and dazed.

 

That was sex. Of a sort. That was what the big deal was about. Cringing as he let go of his over-sensitive flesh, the redhead stared at his spoiled hand. His stomach already churning with guilt and terror. What had he done? Committed a punishable sin, taking his own flesh in pleasure, while thinking impure thoughts about a woman. A woman who was not his wife, or that he had any real connection to. Staggering off the bed, Spartos knelt, ignoring the damp in his underwear. Bowing he prayed forgiveness, for all the sins be had committed last night and doubtless all the ones he was going to make all over again. Sex was good, he'd felt it, experienced it. Taken that next step in his study, now it was time to process his findings and search for the balance. Finishing his pray breathlessly, he wrapped a towel around his waist and made for the shower. Everything needed balance.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pisti introducing Spartos to memebers of Sindria's trans. community was something that actually happened as canon. The Tegaki can be found here (http://tegaki.pipa.jp/525880/20518070.html) on Ohtaka's Tegaki Page. It's super cute and Spartos is just such a sweetie.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More sex, beware threesome ahoy. You have been warned.

The party was loud and crowded with people. The atmosphere was thick with alcohol and cigarette smoke wafting in from the outdoor area. Keeping close to his friends Hakuryuu kept his head down, not practically wanting to meet up with any of his cousins. His sister yes, but she was upstairs organising party games, they could meet up later. Hiding behind Masrur as his eldest cousin spoke briefly to Sinbad. Hakuryuu felt a tug on his hand as Morgiana pulled him away from the group. Following her lead, the redhead guided him through the throngs of people to the kitchen, Alibaba joining them moments later.

“Aladdin found Titus and Sphintus, he'll meet up with us later. It's Titus' first night away from Marga in a while, so they're just to getting him to loosen up.” Lining up for their turn at the ice bucket, the trio picked out some sugary alcohol drinks before darting off to a quiet corner of the party.

 

“What are the drinking laws like in Kou?” Alibaba asked, popping the cap off his drink. Glancing over his shoulder Hakuryuu couldn't shake the feeling of being watched.

“The same of Sindria, more pot though. Judar pretty much inhales the stuff. Koumei too.” Watching her paranoid friend closely Morgiana reached out and took his hand.

“It's okay, you can relax. We're got your back.” Smiling at him, Hakuryuu felt himself blush, reluctant to let go of her hand.

 

But there had to be boundaries. Ever since that night things had gotten progressively more intense. The morning after should have been more awkward, instead Hakuryuu had woken over heated and aching. The bed wasn't meant for three and as they had all spooned together he'd been left quite sore. Fleeing for the bathroom at the soonest moment, Hakuryuu desperately tried to hide his blush as he and Alibaba had walked to the bus stop.

“It's okay you know” Alibaba had said after the uncomfortable silence between them had lasted more then an hour. “We don't have to talk about it.” Running a hand over his sleepy eyes, Alibaba had offered him a smile. “Let's just pretend like nothing happened.”

 

But it had happened and pretending could only go so far. Throwing himself into his study only made the Ren feel a little better. His mind would soon begin to wonder after a time, thinking about the feeling of Alibaba's lips on his. The heat and weight of Morgiana on top of him, grinding against his cock. It was all too much, how could he even be around them again when all he could thinking about was sleeping with them. He stayed for as long as he could at the college library, leaving to catch the last bus home, he'd arrive back late but not late enough. Alibaba and Morgiana were still awake, camped on in their usual spot on the sofa. Legs overlapping Morgiana had smiled at him, beckoning him over with a wave.

“Come watch bad reality TV with us. It's your favourite. Over paid chef with anger issues picking on no name wannabe cooks.” His chest tight, Hakuryuu tried to act normal even as his heart beat rapidly increased, causing him to sweat.

 

Hyper aware of where to sit, Hakuryuu sat back on the worn sofa, feeling the dip of his usual spot. Did he always sit so close to Morgiana? He could feel her body heat, smell the soft musk of her natural, spicy scent, mixed in perfect balance with Alibaba's tobacco and smoky musk.

“Hakuryuu” Alibaba said, laying his arm along the back of the sofa, close enough to touch his friend's neck. “Relax okay? Just enjoy the trash.” The couple turned to watch the TV, leaving Hakuryuu and his internal panic attack to himself.

 

As the night wore on Hakuryuu amerced himself in the boring blare of the television, forgetting his problems. He was shaken especially as Alibaba began tapping his finger to the back of his neck sending shivers down his spine. The tapping later turned into a soft stroking but stopped once they'd been shanghaied by Sinbad into mission _Rescue Kougyoku's Clothes_. Hakuryuu had been thankful for the distance and the chance to see his sister again. They were so busy with their own lives, they seldom met up any more then once a week for lunch. He should have confided in her then, but their time was limited and back at his home grounds he felt incredibly uncomfortable and out of place. She must have picked up on something because he'd later received a message from her asking about a lunch date for later that week.

 

Somewhat dreading and yet anticipating the return home, he was thankful for the blaring radio and chatter between Ja'far and Kougyoku. Sneaking inside was impossible, but he was thankful that Gou let him shower and sort through his things before kicking him out. Alibaba was still absent as he entered the couples room. Dark and with a steadily sleeping Morgiana already tucked up in bed, Hakuryuu drew a deep, calm breath. The first he'd had all day. Slipping under the covers, he lay back staring at the ceiling, listening to Morgiana breathing. The clatter of the door alerted him to his friend's return. Closing his eyes and faking sleep, the night went by easily. With his room returned to him the next day, Hakuryuu had locked himself away, helping only he was called upon, otherwise he was left alone with his own anxiety.

 

Now alone with the couple at a party situated at his previous residents, he was way out of his comfort zone. The drink helped a little, there was no real alcohol behind the carbonated water and sugar, he'd need something much stronger to settle his fractured nerves.

“Was there more free drinks somewhere?” Raising an eyebrow at his friend Alibaba jumped up on the near by bench swigging from his drink.

“Upstairs maybe, didn't think you want to get sloshed tonight.” Shrugging careless Hakuryuu finished his drink, chucking it in a near by bin.

“I didn't think so either, but I can't stand this.” Swishing her bottle around Morgiana passed it to Alibaba.

“I don't really feel like drinking tonight.” Looking surprised as she stood, they watched her walk off with a determined look. “But I am hungry. So I'm going to find the food and the proper booze.”

“Call me if you need a hand.” Alibaba called after her, patting the empty bench beside him. “She'll be back soon enough, want a seat?” Scanning for his cousins, Hakuryuu sat up beside his friend, not meeting his eye.

 

“You can have the pussy.” Staring wide eyed at the blonde, Hakuryuu looked around to ensure no one had over heard him.

“What?” he hissed, watching Alibaba downed his two drinks in record time. Binning the empty bottles, he took a deep breath before consoling the Ren.

“Do you want to come back and sleep with Morgiana and I tonight?”

 

His tutor had told him that consent was important, all parties needed to be on board, he couldn't push Hakuryuu into this. Staring aimlessly off into the crowds of people surrounding them Hakuryuu tried to push down the blush threatening to spill out over his cheeks. The severity of question dictated that he should take more time to think over it, but he already knew the answer. It'd been at the forefront of his mind for the last couple of days.

“Yes, I would like that very much.”

 

 

 

The daze of the alcohol not only made him clumsy, but hyperactive. The car ride home had been a struggle, his knee had been jerking up and down the entire time, stilled only when Morgiana had began rubbing his knee, settling his nerves. Once home, they stumbled up the stairs, ignoring the people and calamity around them, opting instead to swiftly retreat into the bedroom. The brightness of the bedroom made him feel ill, coupled with the several strong shots he'd down at the party to boost his confidence, Hakuryuu was beginning to have second thoughts.

 

Not about the couple, they'd been nothing but accommodating all night, laughing, dancing and joking around the party. The night had been enjoyed by all. Even Hakuryuu who had been convinced it was going to be a total cluster fuck. He'd even gotten to see his sister, smiling and happy in her element. But now as he stood awkwardly by the bed, hampered by intoxication and embarrassment, Hakuryuu was feeling so very out of his depth.

 

“Hakuryuu” Morgiana's voice echoed close to his ear as she embraced him from behind. Resting her forehead against his back, the redhead listened to his heart beat, feeling it race in his chest.

“Are you sure you want to?” Taking her hand, he turned, relaxed by her warmth.

“I am sure.” Kissing her, he felt her lean into his touch, bringing their bodies closer until the back of his legs hit the edge of the bed. Breaking their kiss Morgiana smiled up into his blushing face, running a finger over his nose.

“I'm glad.”

“As am I.” Alibaba had crawled onto the bed behind them, shedding his shirt, the blonde flopped back against the headboard, grinning. Craning his neck back to return the smile as Morgiana captured his lips again, Hakuryuu tasted her lips as she began unbuttoning his shirt. Arching into her touch, the dark haired man gasped as she moved from his mouth to his neck, nibbling over his pulse, causing him to see stars. Forcing his head back Hakuryuu looked to Alibaba, concerned if this was appropriate foreplay.

 

Sitting back with his knees drawn up, Alibaba watched the enticing scene play out before him. Morgiana was so sure, every touch, every kiss was done with purpose, all to ensure she reached her goal. And Hakuryuu was watching him watch them, his unique eyes staring questioningly at the older man.

“You get the pussy.” Alibaba thickly repeated his words from earlier in the evening. Nodding slowly, Hakuryuu ran his hand gingerly down Morgiana's back, along her spine to sift his fingers through her bright red hair. Small noises of pleasure began to escape from her lips as he tugged gently on her hair, forcing her head off his damp and pampered neck. Capturing her lips with a quick kiss, he looped a foot under hers, tipping her up onto the bed beside him. Reversing their positions Hakuryuu took a moment to admire the woman he'd never thought he'd mange to have.

 

She was beautiful especially at these moments. Standing up he shed his shirt and brace, tugging at the straps of her pink dress and helping her up as she shrugged out of the pink silk. Pulling it off and over her head, she threw the dress down, clad in nothing but a set of tiny white panties. Hakuryuu felt his mouth water, pert pink nipples hardened in the open air as she lay back down, beckoning him closer. Closing a hand over the soft mound, Hakuryuu held back a moan. Her skin was so incredibly soft. Feeling her up through her shirt was nothing compared to this, sitting back on his knees, he sat up higher just to take in the sight, committing it to memory.

 

His hand touched her hair and fisted it gently, tipping her head back and kissing the depth of her mouth. Morgiana's breath hitched as a shudder of pleasure ran through her, kissing him back with the experience he lacked. Hakuryuu tried kissing her deeper, driving his tongue past her lips and stroking it against hers. His chest rubbed against her bare breasts as he lean in closer, his pants tight and restricting. Morgiana could feel his hard length jutting against her thigh, feeling the rasp of his pants against her skin was incredibly frustrating. Sliding her hands along his shoulders, she forced him back.

“Do you need some help?” Tugging at the front of his pants she smiled up at him, her eyes filled with heat and hunger. Tongue tied Hakuryuu was having trouble focusing especially as Morgiana began smoothing a finger over the budge in his pants.

“I-I would, yes.” Alibaba laughed, watching the younger man struggle over his words.

“Relax Hakuryuu, just enjoy it.” He sounded so casual but it failed to put the Ren at ease. The zipper of his pants was pulled down and his waistband loosened around his waist. Pulling them down over his knees Morgiana ran her hands up Hakuryuu's quiver thighs, nuzzling against his underwear and straining erection beneath.

 

Inhaling sharply Hakuryuu fisted his hand in her hair, twitching as her fingers looped under the band of his underwear, slowly pulling down.

“Hey” Alibaba moved across the bed, rubbing Morgiana's bare back. Pushing her hair to the side, he kissed her neck. Sucking over her pulse until she sat back against him, moaning out loud.

“Can I do that?” The blond asked with a confidence he didn't feel. Meeting Hakuryuu's eye he smiled nervously. “Can I suck your cock?”

 

Speechless Hakuryuu could only blink. The couple on the bed slowly started kissing, giving him a moment to think over the request. Kissing Alibaba had been one thing and it had been a thing he'd certainly enjoyed. But sex was another thing, he'd never gotten a blow job before let alone from a man. But Alibaba was offering and willing, how could he say no? He'd liked the kissing and the friend had been good at it, why should this be any different?

 

“Yes” he said finally watching the two break apart and smile at him. “If you want.” Stepping out from behind Morgiana as she crawled up the bed, Alibaba took her previous spot. Beckoning the dark haired man closer, Alibaba smiled. Wrapping his hands around Hakuryuu's waist the blonde drew him closer, resting his cheek against his torso.

“Relax okay? I'll be gentle.” Listening to Hakuryuu take a shaky breath, Alibaba wasn't sure who he was reassuring. Ploughing ahead regardless of his uncertainty, the older man slide Hakuryuu's underwear off. Taking a moment to collect himself before lowering his lips around his shaft.

 

Drawing on all his previous experience, Alibaba relaxed, trying to loosen the muscles of his throat to take the younger man deeper. A strangled groan came from Hakuryuu as he tipped his head back and closed his eyes. It felt good. Better then he'd ever expected. Morgiana's dry humping seemed mediocre compared to this. Alibaba had opted to close his eyes as well, relaxing in the moment he found himself enjoying musk and taste of the dark haired man, especially when his whole body tensed in pleasure. Reaching out he located Hakuryuu's balls, stroking and petting them until they were taunt and heavy. Listening to him moan even louder, Alibaba ran his tongue and lips over him again, feeling his friend's hand digging into his hair. It was a exhilarating, with just his mouth he was bringing the young Ren to his knees, turning the independent youngster into a senseless sexual deviant.

 

His fingers were almost white from gripping Alibaba's hair so tight, but Hakuryuu didn't care. The whole world was just falling away into mindless bliss. His climax caught him by surprise, tingling through his entire frame and engulfing his body in a sweet wash of pleasure. Putting out as the throbbing in his cock became too much, Hakuryuu turned away from a surprised looking Alibaba. Hot threads of cum splattering across his thighs and stomach as he fells to his knees, his orgasm spilling all over the floor.

 

“Hakuryuu” Alibaba cradled his face, stroking his sweaty bangs from his eyes. “It's okay. Are your knees alright?” Dazed Hakuryuu couldn't even register pain, his knees felt fine, his entire being felt fine. Everything was amazing.

“Bring him over here” Morgiana took Hakuryuu's other shoulder gently, careful not to bump his nub and risk phantom pains during their love making. Settling on the bed, Morgiana smiled at her boyfriend. Leaning over a panting Hakuryuu, she kissed him deeply with all the pent up arousal she's accumulated watching the pair that their play.

 

“Alibaba” Hakuryuu stammered, shakily touching the other man's chest “I...thank you. Sorry.” Catching his lips in a quick kiss the blonde shook his head, golden eyes bright with heat and amusement.

“Don't be sorry.” Rubbing the back of his head and blushing Alibaba caught Morgiana's eye shyly “I actually kind of enjoyed it.” Collapsing in a fit of giggles the trio laid down together, letting Hakuryuu take a breather while Alibaba and Morgiana got rid of their remaining garments.

 

“We want you.” Morgiana said softly, stroking Hakuryuu's face lovingly. “We want to make you feel good. Will you let us?” Her usually solemn voice was so husky both men felt desire flicker in their blood.

“Of course” Hakuryuu said simply, looking between the two, his scarred face blushed. “Um, how does this work.” Laughing Alibaba stole another kissing before swapping sides of the bed.

“I told you before, you get the pussy.” Ignoring the glare from Morgiana for his use of words Alibaba fumbled with the beside draw, pulling out their prepared sash of condoms and lube. Tearing one off the roll and tossing it to Hakuryuu, Alibaba raised an eyebrow at the younger man.

“You know how to use it?” Face blushing redder still, the dark haired man nodded.

“Yes, at least in theory.”

 

Trying not to laugh at his defensiveness Alibaba ran a hand along Morgiana's back watching her arch under his touch.

“You're still okay with this” he asked, giving Hakuryuu a moment to compose himself. Smiling at him, the redhead nodded, leaning up to kiss him she rolled her hips against his.

“I am happy with this.” Kissing her again, the blonde slide his hand up her thighs and slowly parted them. She was already so slick and wet, their display before must have been quite a show to get her this wet. Rubbing the sensitive area until she threw her head back and moan, Alibaba slid two fingers inside her, fingering in and out gently.

 

Settling in beside the couple Hakuryuu's eyes widened as he watched them, the heat and lust making him light-headed.

“Come here.” Pulling him in close, Morgiana took his hand pressing it to her core. Swallowing he tried to follow the older man's lead, his fingers became damp and hot as he touched her thoroughly. Unable to stifle her cries, Morgiana's hips rose in search of friction and pleasure, nearly panting she pulled Hakuryuu into a kissing. Gently biting down his bottom lip, her eyes filled with hunger.

“Please, now.” Following her simple words Hakuryuu nodded, nerves getting the better of him. Rubber clad cock in hand, he tried desperately to appear calm and collected regardless of having absolutely no idea what he was doing.

“Here” Alibaba's hand encircled his length, bring it to Morgiana's slick opening. “Just push in gently. She'll tell you if she doesn't like it.” Pressing a kiss to her hot cheeks, the blonde licked his swollen lips, becoming increasing harder as he felt Hakuryuu press in deep. Inch by inch, his friend's cock slide further into his girlfriend's cunt, causing her to shudder and moan on reflex.

 

Taking a breath Hakuryuu curled his hand around Morgiana's hip, steadying himself and his racing heart. She felt so good! His over-sensitive cock was in stimulus overdrive.

“That's good Hakuryuu.” Morgiana sounded breathless but not in pain. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips were plump and swollen.

“Keep going” Alibaba prompted, warming the lube in his hands before rubbing it into the crease of Morgiana's ass. “Just thrust a little, see how good it feels.”

 

Hand tightening on her hip Hakuryuu did as he was instructed, pushing in and pulling out with jerky, uncoordinated motions. It was bliss. Pure, unadulterated bliss. No wonder Sinbad did it so much. Thrusting in and out slowly, they both moaned, pleasure breaking over both of them. Setting a steady pace Morgiana could feel every inch of his cock as it tunnelled in and out of her, filling her completely.

 

Tensing as Alibaba spread her cheeks she forced herself to relax, taking Hakuryuu's thrusts and Alibaba's gentle probing with a warm relaxation. Having her inner muscles pierced from behind, the redhead couldn't help but tense. Gritting her teeth, she put a hand to Hakuryuu's chest, forcing him to stop.

“Sorry, I just-” Shushing her quickly, the Ren kissed her lips gently, closing his eyes in the euphoria of her heat and closeness.

“It's fine, please take your time.” Satisfied with his dreamy expression, Morgiana looked over her shoulder to her boyfriend, waiting as he poured more lube along her ass.

 

“I'm trying to be gentle, I'm so sorry.” The genuine concern in his voice helped take the edge off as he pushed in another inch. Inhaling sharply she reached back, running her fingers through his hair and holding tight as a hand hold.

“All in one go” she said, arching her back slightly. Shaking his head Alibaba looked worried.

“It might hurt more, everything online said to go slowly.” Grinding back on his shaft Morgiana impaled herself on his cock. Crying out the tight sensation of being filled so intimately, she threw him a fearless smile.

“It feels good” she said softly. Massaging away the tenseness in her shoulders, Alibaba began kissing her neck, licking and nibbling over her pulse. Giving some experimental thrusts, he watched her reaction closely. Especially as Hakuryuu looked for permission to start again, doing so with renewed vigour.

 

Twisting her fingers deeper into Alibaba's hair, Morgiana arched back bringing more of him inside her. Blanketing her face with kisses and licks the blonde found himself panting, restraint was pressing down hard on him. His shuddering body was felt all along the trio, causing them all gasp in tandem. The feeling of the other man's cock slowly sliding against his, separated only by Morgiana's flesh nearly brought Hakuryuu to tears. It all felt so good! Nothing would ever feel this good or right again. Upping his pace Alibaba peered over Morgiana's shoulder, reaching out to run a finger over Hakuryuu's jaw, causing the young man to smile.

 

The clawing need for release was growing in the pit of the blonde's stomach, Morgiana virgin flesh was so tight and hot, he wasn't going to last much longer. Thankfully the same could be said for the other two. Tears were leaking down Hakuryuu's cheeks as his steady pace lost its rhythm, pumping his hips faster and faster against Morgiana's. Who was following quickly in suit, her thighs quivering and voice cracking as the two men thrust into her, doubling her pleasure and incoming orgasm.

 

Throwing his head back against the pillow Alibaba plunged himself hilt deep, Morgiana's tight inner fist squeezing and pulsing around him, helping to deliver a mind melting orgasm. Finishing deep in her ass, the blonde gave a low moan, flicking her hair from his eyes he watched the pair give in to their pleasure.

 

It was the first time Hakuryuu had cum twice in the one day and it was worth it. He was so close to coming, his cock felt like it was about to explode with unrelieved pressure. Lungs burning he could feel sweat running down his back as he pushed forward to the promise of mind shattering bliss. His voice cracked as he fell off the edge, taking Morgiana with him. Her nails dug into his shoulders as she cried out, her whole body twisting in pleasure. Sensation thundered down her spine, spreading out to every limbs, toes to finger tips. The first wave hit her so intensely she could barely breath, her chest heavy as the rest of her body jerked as if hit by lightening, melting her into a puddle of heat and pleasure.

 

Pulling out gently, Alibaba rolled over, his back hitting the mattress. Morgiana and Hakuryuu following. Fishing out a cigar and lighting up, the blonde kept it away from his girlfriend's sensitive nose. Taking a drag, he laid back in post orgasmic glow, two sets of hands clasped over his chest as they relaxed and fell into rest.

 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moar sex! You have been warned. This is a bit of a crack pairing and a bit of a guilty pleasure of mine. I haven't seen it written or drawn before, but if you have please contact me because I think it'd be uber cute.   
> These are my two favourite Magi characters, and I never thought to pair them together until I started writing this, but now it just seems so fitting. Enjoy.

Keeping Shin in line was much easier then usual. In fact his purple haired friend appeared quite sedate. His brief conversation with Kouen aside he was remarkably quiet. Securing a table poolside, Ja'far was almost convinced something was wrong with their captain. Scantily clad women, wet and intoxicated littered the pool edge, dancing and gyrating in the bright stage lights. Yet Sinbad didn't even give them a second look. Sitting across from Masrur and Yamu, Ja'far kept an eye out for Judar. The two teams had promised a peaceful and friendly party environment but Judar often considered himself an exception to the rules.

 

“Are you feeling okay?” he asked, watching Sinbad nurse his beer with disinterest.

“Yeah” the older man sighed. “There's just not a lot happening.” Raising an eyebrow the silver haired looked around.

“Really, there is nothing here that interests you?” A loud splash and tumble saw three of the drunken women fall into the pool, drenched in liquor and glow in the dark paint.

Sighing again Sinbad flipped out his phone.

“I don't think I'll be here long. How long is it polite for me to stay before leaving. You know just so I don't seem rude.”

Speechless Ja'far shook his head, almost tempted to ship Shin off to the hospital now or start making accusations about imposters.

“At least an hour” he said, stammering over his words. “You can take your car and we'll catch a ride back in the van.”

Checking the time, the unenthusiastic Captain nodded.

“Thanks, I'm just too sleepy to enjoy any of this.”

“Just be thankful Judar hasn't made an appearance yet.” Raising his head in a sudden flare of interest, golden eyed took in the party with new initiative. “Which is a good thing.” Ja'far warned. “We don't want him around causing trouble.” Huffing unhappily the tall man downed his beer.

 

 

 

As he watched an agitated Shin pull out and tear off up the street, Ja'far frowned. Foul mood be damned he was lucky to have stepped in before an incident had occurred. He should have gone with his best friend, but Shin had wanted to be alone. Alone to calm down and restore his equilibrium. Fucking Judar.

 

Walking back into the party, the pale man steered clear of the living room and the possible fight still playing out and climbed the stairs.

 

“I feel as if I should apologise for Judar. You see, if I don't. It won't be done.” Leaning in the shadow of the stairs, slouched the second son of Ren. His neat jeans and shirt ensemble slipping off his shoulders as though they were several sizes to large. Squaring his shoulders Ja'far subconsciously dusted off his polo and nodded in acknowledgement.

“Thank you for your admission. I look forward to the match.” Shuffling past the tall man Ja'far caught the tail end of a question as the rest was lost in the roar of the party. Gesturing to his ears and shaking his head, he mimed.

“ _Can't hear you._ ” Nodding Koumei pointed up the stairs.

“ _Follow me_ ” was implied.

Walking side by side up the stairs, Mei directed them to side door. Fishing out a key and unlocking the latch, he beckoned Ja'far inside. Moderately furnished with sofas and a large screen television, Mei flopped down on the sofa, flicking on the TV to eliminate the awkward muffled silence.

“Will you be playing this Saturday?” The redhead asked casually as Ja'far sat down beside him.

“No, I don't play. Team Manger is much more my speed.”

“Because of the accident? Sorry.” Looking away quickly, Koumei turned his attention to setting up a video game. “I don't mean anything by it. I just hear things yeah? With Facebook and stuff.” Staring blankly at the screen Ja'far nodded.

“It's okay. Things get around.” Glancing sideways at him, Mei flipped through the games on screen.

“Halo? Death match. Unlimited weapons, unlimited ammo. Starts in thirty seconds.” Focusing on the screen, Ja'far suddenly found himself immersed in game after game of slaughtering cyber enemies. At two wins out of five, he threw down his controller, his cheeks flushed with enjoyment. The pale haired man smiled at the Ren as he quit the game, resting his feet on the coffee table with a sigh.

“It's been a while since I've played like that, at least with another person.” Loosening the top button on his shirt, Ja'far sat back, cracking his neck. “Thank you.”

 

“You're welcome. Anything to get away from the crowd really.”

“Oh?” Ja'far said lightly “and here I was thinking you wanted the game plan for Saturday.” Koumei grinned at him, leaning across the sofa to tug at the V of his shirt.

“Who says I'm don't.” Swallowing hard Ja'far blushed. Knocking the taller man's hand away. Retreating to his end of the sofa Mei looked towards the door, checking the lock.

“You, like I, are very unlikely to share secrets concerning our households. So just cut the crap.” Rubbing the back of his head, Mei sighed.

“It was worth a shot. Seduction isn't my strongest approach.”

“Seduction?” Ja'far licked his lips. “Why would you... I mean, you're a guy.” Nodding Mei rubbed his eyes.

“Yeah and so are you. I think” He looked the short man up and down. “It's not hard to tell you know.” Frowning Ja'far looked away, readying to stand.

“I beg your pardon?” Gesturing airily, Koumei smiled lazily.

“Don't get shitty. There's nothing wrong with being gay.” Standing quickly Ja'far shook his head, walking briskly to the door.

“No there isn't but I am not.”

“Oh calm down.” Clicking the game back on, the Ren tossed the silver-haired man a controller.

“Play another game and settle down. I won't call you a faggot again.”

 

The loud, imposing noise from beyond the door forced him back to the sofa, locking him into another session.

“So would I have succeeded?” Eyes flickering towards the red head, Ja'far remained silent, intent on ignoring the man. But Koumei continued his teasing, taking down alien marines as he did.

“I mean in seducing you, to gain important information.” Finishing the game Ja'far sighed.

“I seriously doubt it.” Meeting the other man's eye, he smirked. “You're not really my type.” Laughing Mei cocked an eyebrow at the smaller man.

“And what is your type? Tall, dark and handsome? Goes by the name of Sinbad.” Tisking Ja'far fought down a blush, frowning.

 

“What happens when everyone finds out the second son of Kou is gay?” He said, snark making his tone sharp.

“I'm not” Mei shrugged. “Well I might be.” Pulling out a pouch of tobacco and cannabis, the redhead set about rolling a joint. “I don't really like people in general.” Ja'far frowned, choosing to ignore his gaming companion's actions.

“So you're asexual?” The slim man shrugged, finishing the roll of his joint with an expert flourish.

“I'm a _Don't-Have-The-Time_ sexual'.” Ja'far couldn't help but laugh, but Mei was insistent.

“No seriously, hear me out. I work at lot. Online, off-line, college, football and home. Especially home.” Lighting up, the red head fixed him a look.

“You understand that surely.” Ja'far sighed, looking to the outside windows and watching the lights flashing against the glass.

“Yes” he said finally. Mei smiled at the admittance, offering the smaller man the joint. Ja'far's hand hesitated for a moment but he took it.

 

While drugs weren't against the rules in Sindria, those who indulged usually did so in the privacy of their own room or out in the backyard away from the house. Ja'far had politely ignored the quick slip of the hand Yunan had given Masrur when they'd met last night. It was not Ja'far business what people did in their spare time, so long as they were fighting fit and no harm came to the household.

 

Awkwardly taking the smoking roll, he inhaled slowly, drawing on all his limited knowledge of drug use to ensure he didn't make a fool of himself. But it didn't stop the coughing. Laughing at his distress Mei put him out of his misery and passed him a bottle of water.

Cheeks red and eyes tearing, Ja'far took a swig of the water, heaved a deep breath and sat back.

“When does it start kicking in?” he asked as Mei handed him a controller.

“Soon, though I doubt you'll feel it.”

“Oh?” Zoning in on the game, Ja'far was only half listening to his companion's explanation.

“It's your first time, you probably won't feel it. Unless you know what you're looking for.” Taking another drag Ja'far managed to avoid the coughing fit, exhaling to watch the waifs of smoke rise and dance in the air above him.

“What am I looking for?” Mei shrugged.

“You'll know when you see it.”

“Very unhelpful” Ja'far muttered finishing their game with a noticeable loss.

 

“You have freckles” Koumei suddenly said. Grabbing his chin roughly Mei forced Ja'far's head back into the light.

“Yes, it's the sun. It doesn't like me.” Breaking from his grip, Ja'far straighten up in his seat. The feeling of Mei's finger digging into his cheeks had bordered on painful, but somehow it was resonating physically as pleasurable.

“I have freckles” the redhead said. Leaning across the sofa, Koumei brought his face closer for Ja'far's inspection. Shifting to face him, the smaller man smiled. Among the redhead's pox skin was a scattering of freckles almost identical to his own. Reaching out he touched a shaky finger to the bridge of Mei's nose, stroking over the surprising soft skin.

“You found it.” Ja'far stared him in the eye, confused.

“Found what?”

 

He saw the kiss coming but he didn't move. Maybe he wanted it more then he could admit. Kissing back at the softness of Mei's lips, Ja'far promptly moved across the sofa, straddling his hips. Their lips fought a battle of teeth and tongue, quiet grunts of enjoyment and pleasure echoed from them both as they tumbled flat onto the sofa cushions. Breaking for air, Ja'far took in his position above the Ren. His amber eyes lit with interest Mei's hand again sought the top button of Ja'far shirt. Swallowing hard, the pale man allowed the contact as the third and forth button popped under Mei's skilled fingers.

 

“Wow you have freckles here to.” Long fingers smoothed over his chest, narrowing in on the lightest sprinkling of freckles around his neckline and shoulders. Mei smiled unbuttoning the last button and pushing the light fabric off his shoulders to pool at his waist.

“You're hella pretty.” Blushing Ja'far wasn't sure what to do with his hands, finding his balance with his knees, he placed his palms flat on the taller man's chest.

“I don't know how to reply to that.” A smirking playing upon his lips Mei pulled him down for another kiss, hands running up and down the length of his spine.

“It's okay” Mei panted as they broke apart. “I know I'm not pretty.”

Speechless Ja'far thought to retreat and think of reassurance. To inform the young man that he was indeed handsome. But his mind wasn't function, all his blood was rushing south uncomfortably quickly.

“No” he said finally, his hands fisting in Mei's shirt and tugging up. “You're plenty handsome.”

 

Caught off guard by the complaint Mei blushed as red as his hair. Sitting up to remove his shirt, he remained sitting up, forcing Ja'far to sit back his hands out behind him, arching his back invitingly. Running his hands up and along his hips, Mei cupped his hips bones. Feeling the man twitch and twist under his touch was intoxicating.

 

As Koumei littered kisses across his freckled torso still gripping his hips, Ja'far gasped in pleasure. The heat and warmth of having his semi naked body so close felt so good. The slide of skin on skin was a feeling he'd sorely lacked over the years, which made him all the more hungry for it.

“Ever touched another man's dick?” Mei's voice was jaggered and deep, surprising even him. Licking his lips Ja'far shook his head, the tips of his ears turning pink at the thought.

“Yeah me neither.” Rubbing the back of his head nervously Mei shifted uncomfortably in his jeans. The skinny fit becoming too tight very quickly.

“You want to?” He added quickly, casually glancing at the other's suit pants, pleased to see a similar reaction.

 

Wiggling uncomfortably on his perch atop Mei's thighs Ja'far shrugged casually. Hoping to successful hide his riling feeling and nerves.

“If you want to.” Pausing he looked towards the window again getting lost in the lights for a moment. “Do we have to take our pants off.” Raising an eyebrow Mei immediately went to use sarcasm to shield himself from his own nerves and inexperience. But stopped as he noticed the tense of the other man's shoulders and his distinct, almost fearful look.

“No. Here.” Pulling the zipper of his jeans down, the Ren couldn't hold back the moan as his cock was released from the painfully tight bonds of his jeans.

Sitting back further Ja'far looked unsure to Mei, who stretched out lazily along the length of the sofa, head resting against the arm of the sofa.

“Go on” he said coaxingly, hands resting behind his head. “Touch it.” Steadily his nerves Ja'far reached out, palming the budging cotton. It was hot and damp under his touch, pulsing slightly as he squeezed tighter.

 

Moaning Mei pushed into his touch, his back arching off the sofa. Cupping the distinct outline of the tip down to the heavy budge of his balls, Ja'far struggled to touch any further, hinder by the bunching denim at the apex of the taller man's thighs.

“Pants may be an issue.” Koumei panted, feeling so breathlessly from such a little petting.

Ja'far could only nod, particularly incapable of words. Leaning up slightly, Mei pulled his jeans down over his hips, revealing a pale set of slim thighs.

“This might be easier.” Again he could only nod, especially as Mei lowered his underwear, freeing his straining cock, and hissing as Ja'far trailed cautious fingers up and down his length.

“Jerk it” Mei said urgently, licking his lips as small, capable hand encircled his cock. “Like you do to yourself.”

 

The need in his voice was like an aphoristic. If he'd been feeling aroused before he was near useless with desire now. Jerking his hand up and down Mei's cock, he caught the stickiness at the tip of the other man's cock, smearing it down the engorged flesh. But he was losing his pace and rhythm, his own need was aching between his legs and making it harder to concentrate. Ja'far could never remember being so turned on. Not even after catching Shin jerking off.

 

Mei was shuddered under his touch, thrusting his hips up into his fist, fucking his hand hard. Moaning and grunting in pleasure Koumei reached up and cupped his balls, squeezing gently.

“I'm going to cum” he warned roughly, feeling Ja'far up his efforts for the final spirit towards orgasm.

His back arched off the sofa as hot, white spumes of cum leaked out and over Ja'far's hand.

“Just wipe it on my pants, they're fucked anyway.” Mei said hazily, watching Ja'far look around for something to wipe his hands on. “Unless you want to lick it up.” Laughing at his expression Mei closed his eyes in pleasure, holding onto the linger tingles of orgasm.

Wiping his hands down on the already stained denim Ja'far watched the sedate Mei. Eyes closed, body limp, he could be asleep. Frowning Ja'far looked around, assessing the best way to flee without disturbing the napping Ren.

 

“Making good your escape?” Mei opened an eye, pinning the pale man with his gaze. “Please don't, I need to repay the favour.”

“There's no need,” Ja'far found his voice as he jerkily hopped off Koumei and the sofa, standing awkwardly beside it, his hands jammed in his pockets.

“What and leave you with that pounding hard on? I don't think so.” Peeling off his strained jeans and underwear. Mei beckoned him back to the sofa, catching his wrist and pulling him down into his lap.

Fingering the zipper at the front of his suit pants, Mei placed a gentle kiss to the back of Ja'far neck.

“You can keep your pants on it's okay.” His blush spreading out over his neck and shoulders Ja'far lent back into the redhead's touch. Closing his eyes Ja'far's stomach churned guilty as he imagined other set of hands unzipping his pants, another set of lips at his neck. Crying out as Mei reached straight into his underwear, Ja'far kept his eyes tightly closed, sex and drug induced euphoria making his fantasy feel more real.

 

Sinbad.

 

Shin's hand's groping his flesh. His huge hands caressing his stomach and chest, the other working over his burning, hot cock.

“Like this?” Mei's tone became deeper, less refine. It was Sinbad's voice that spoke to him, Sinbad's hand pinched around his knob, sending incredible spikes of pleasure running through him.

“Oh God yes.” Breathing harshly, he felt the growing tingle in his loins spread, feeling of pleasure double at the thought of his Captain and friend.

 

Working his hand up and down the smaller man's cock Koumei buried his face into his shock of silver hair, inhaling the scent of his sweat and cologne. It was strange being this close to someone after so many months of isolation, but it was nice. Especially when that person was so open to receiving pleasure.

 

His hips started moving on their own, thrusting up into Mei's hand. Ja'far couldn't help it, he needed more and he needed it now. He could feel it, he was so close, tethering on the edge. Would Shin let him cum quick? Or would he drag it out as a game? Ja'far didn't have time to calculate a possible answer.

 

Moaning he slumped forward, drawing his knees up as orgasm pulsed through him. Wrapping an arm around his middle Mei held his pale lover tight, feeling him twitch and heaved as a hot, wetness coated his hands.

 

Damn he was a little cutie. All that pent up sexual tension bottled up behind suits and professionalism. No one would believe that their great manger who come so hard at a hand job. Seeing him sweaty and panting brought Koumei a strange sense of satisfaction, breaking that business persona to a sex crazed stoner was unbelievable hot.

“You okay?” The Ren asked, softly rubbing Ja'far's exposed stomach, the cooling sickness drying on his skin.

“Yeah” Ja'far managed, “I'm good.”

“Better then good I hope” Mei teased, wiping his hands down on his discarded jeans before passing them to Ja'far.

 

Smiling Ja'far tidied up, pausing as his companion touched his nose, enchanted by his mirrored freckles.

“You want to stay? Dream some more about your Captain?” Ja'far looked away quickly, causing Mei to chuckled.

“Don't be embarrassed. You may have slipped his name out a couple of times there.” Kissing him chastely the redhead smiled.

“It's good thing, I like being right all the time or else I might be offended.”

“I'm sorry-” Cutting him off with a kiss, Koumei shrugged.

“It's fine. So,” he gazed into those steely silver eyes. “Do you want to stay the night?”

 

 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Big parties like this were so boring. Impersonal and crowded. On a good night there might be a whole three people Shin might recognise and actually know, let alone want to talk to. Strange especially for a man of his reputation, but that was the nature of large parties.  
 ****

His brief encounter with Kouen had been quick and professional. Perfectly civil on the surface they were both old enough now to appreciate the worth of good PR. Settling with his friend in the garden, everything seemed a buzz kill. The beer in his hand was warm and bitter, like the whole night. Sinbad had never felt so uncomfortable in his entire life. He was stepping so far out of his comfort zone, coming willing into enemy territory was such a bad idea. Maybe Sharrkan had been right to stay at home with Kougyoku. The boiling tension in his stomach reduced slightly as he thought of the timid redhead. She'd come out with Pisti before wearing their new finery. Hair and make up immaculate, she was stunning and yet she still refused to come out with them.

 

Shin couldn't blame her. Not with Judar prowling around, too many bad memories at this house. Forcing down the anger again rising in his gut he flipped through his phone. Facebook a momentary distraction from his emotions.

Popping up suddenly amongst the lists of names and text was Kougyoku.

 

_**Thursday pre drinks! All dressed up and no where to go - feeling like making friends. With Sharrkan Heliohapt.** _

 

Attached was a picture of the the red haired beauty and his tanned friend posing before the bathroom mirror pulling ridiculous faces.

 

Smiling Sinbad liked the status, looking up from his phone to just notice the tail end of long dark braid walking indoors from the wide porch.

“Shin, don't.” Ja'far gave him a stern look. “Best behaviour remember.”

“Wait until Sunday” Masrur said. “We'll pay him a visit then.”

“Is Mr Baseball bat coming to?” Shin asked casually.

“It's not baseball season yet” Ja'far said ignoring the point his friend was making.

Standing up Sinbad stretched, binning his half full beer.

“Another?” He asked Masrur, who downed his drink in a single long gulp.

“Yeah suppose.”

Narrowing his eyes Ja'far stood with his Captain, following him to the house.

“Best behaviour Shin.”

His words fell on deaf ears as Sinbad completely by passed the kitchen and went straight to the living room.

 

Loud speakers blaring in the corner made talking impossible. Most people were just dancing in the big empty space. Judar was easy to spot. Shirtless and barefoot, his life philosophy of not giving a fuck was on complete display.

“Captain Dumbass!” Yelling over the music, Judar dropped the two girls he was dancing with and swaggered over to Ja'far and Sinbad.

“Good to see you.” Leaning in close to be heard over the music, they could see the blood shot red of his eyes. Dramatically looking around, the shirtless man gestured widely, pouting.

“Where's the little lost bitch? Surprised she hasn't come crawling back yet.” Smiling as Sinbad clenched his fist, Judar laughed.

“You must be feeding her then eh? It's the only reasons dogs stick around. If you get my drift.” Winking Judar laughed in Shin's face.

 

Feeling the muscles in his jaw pulse, Sinbad took a step forward only to be blocked by Ja'far. Taking a deep breath he notice the sudden lack of the ponding music and motion of the dancers. The room was completely still and silent, all eyes were on him and Judar.

Cocking an eyebrow at him, Judar rocked back on his heels crossing his arms as he awaited Sinbad's reply.

“I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about. We haven't adopted a dog recently have we Ja'far?” Shaking his head, Ja'far appeared much calmer then he felt. The tell tale silver bleeding out into his eyes the only indicator of his anger. “I didn't think so. But we did have a young lady move in recently. A real asset to our house and team. Real sweetheart. I pity the house that lost her. Their loss really. But is there anything we can do to help you find your lost dog? You seem to miss her. Especially with the amount you talk about her.”

 

Furious Judar took a step towards the pair, only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

“He's being considerate Judar. Please thank him for his generosity.” Kouen's calm and even tone break the heavy silence of the room. Rounding on the redhead, Judar cussed.

“Fuck that. Dumbass needs to apologise for being a smart ass.” Watching his friend closely Kouen laughed cheerfully. Slinging an arm around Judar's shoulders, he gestured to the DJ, the music starting simultaneously.

“Oh Judar” the Kou Captain said, laughter clear in his tone. “Don't be so touchy.” Looking at the Sindrian pair he smiled disarmingly. “And I'm sure if Sindria finds your little lost puppy they'll return her soon enough.”

Pulling a fuming Judar away Kouken nodded curtly to Sinbad, dragging his class rep into the crowd and away from them.

 

“I'm bailing.” Sinad said quietly, walking to the door with Ja'far following.

“Are you sure?” His friend asked, shrugged to keep up with Sinbad's rapid pace.

“I just need some space okay?” Leaving Ja'far at the gate of the mansion, Shin slammed the door of the Corba and swung out of the estate. Home. He need to go home and relax. Focus on the game, Saturday's match and the Sunday following when he could kick Judar's ass.

 

Pulling into the driveway, Shin breathed in the night air, taking in the beauty of the old house and its occupants. Light seeped through each window, filling the backyard with a warm glow, breaking up the darkness across the dry lawn. Walking slowly up the steps he crept inside in case anyone was sleeping. Laughter drew him to the kitchen, peering around the doorway he smiled at the sight that greeted him.

 

Standing beside a towering sandwich, Sharrkan and Kougyoku whooped in laughter as they stacked another layer of ham and mustard atop the already sagging bread.

“So this is what the kids are doing these days? And parents are worried about drugs.” Jumping back with surprise Kougyoku helped Sharrkan steady the soggy bread and cold cuts.

“Shush Shin, we're so close to finishing. Kougyoku get the toothpicks!” Fishing around in the draws, Kougyoku struggled to locate anything in the still foreign kitchen, let alone something as small as a toothpick. Coming up beside her Sinbad opened a draw to her left, offering her the open packet. Smiling she took one out, going back to her and Sharrkan's masterpiece.

“Done!” She said loudly, restraining her jumping as Sharrkan got out his phone and snapped some shots, passing it to Kougyoku for a selfie with their sandwich.

“Both of you.” Sinbad said, chuckling. Taking the phone from Kougyoku, he ushered her into the photo.

“What are you going to do with it now?” The captain asked, going to the fridge and fixing himself a drink as Kougyoku and Sharrkan divided up their spoils. Sharrkan pulled a face, munching an overly large section of his sandwich.

 

“Really? You really want to ask that?” Grinning, the Captain watched the smartly dressed redhead plate up her share and cling wrap them before stacking them in the fridge.

“Saving them for a late night snack?” Shin teased. A small smile graced Kougyoku's lips as she closed the fridge.

“Not quite” She took a seat at the table, declining a section of sandwich Sharrkan offered her. “Everyone is helping me move tomorrow. I suggested we make sandwiches for everyone and then somehow it ended in a sandwich making contest.” She sighed. “Which then turned into a world record attempt.” Shin smiled, stealing a ham and cheese sandwich from Sharrkan's horde.

 

“So the big move is tomorrow? Excited?” She shrugged, her shoulders emphasised by the thin layers of her new dress.

“I suppose. I'm just very lucky everyone was willing to help. I'm very thankful.”

“You're welcome.” Sharrkan spat, crumbs spraying across the table as he struggled to swallow his mouthful.

 

“You're back early, was the party a no go?” Stretching in his chair Shin nodded.

“Yeah, something like that.” Glancing at Kougyoku a sudden wave of tenderness crashed over him as he remembered Judar's words.

“Do you have an idea on how your room is going to be set up?” Kougyoku looked over her shoulder towards the stairs leading up to her new room.

“Sort of. I'll just be happy to have my things with me again.” She looked away “I was surprised they hadn't burnt my things.”

 

Frowning Sinbad stood up, offering his arm to the redhead.

“Show me where everything is going to fit, maybe we can see about doing something with the paint and windows. That light especially.” Kougyoku's face heated as she followed him out of the room.

“Come back down when you're done, we still have three hours left of _When Animals Attack.”_ Smiling over her shoulder at Sharrkan, Kougyoku waved at him. 

“Of course. I want to see that monkey break dancing.”

 

Walking quickly up the stairs Shin raised an eyebrow at the Ren as she shook her head.

“I don't want to see the dancing monkey.” Stifling his chuckles as they climbed the stairs to her loft, Shin sighed.

“That was very nice of you. Yamraiha refuses to watch trash TV with him. I'm sure he was glad for the company.”

“He's been very nice to me all evening. He even made me dinner.” Shin snorted.

“That's his way of offering you a threesome with him and Yamraiha.” Flicking on the light and waiting for the flickering bulb to steady Kougyoku shook her head.

“No, he asked that straight out. Followed quickly by 'but only to piss off your brothers'.” Hiding his annoyance Shin examined the light, tapping the bulb gently.

“Well that was bold of him.”

“I don't mind” Kougyoku said quickly, picking up on his tone. “I just informed him that there was no use in fucking me. He needs to have sex with Kouha, that'd really piss them off.” Breaking out in a fit of giggles Kougyoku hid behind her hands. “Oh the look on his face.” Smiling Sinbad scanned the room, picking up on the repairs that needed doing.

“I'm sure it would have been priceless. We need some paint and maybe a buffer for the floor.” Scuffing his shoe against the scratched floor Sinbad sighed.

“We need more money in the budget first.”

 

“Please don't worry.” Kougyoku's voice was filled with concern, her eyes worried.

“It's alright” he soothed her, touching a hand to her quivering shoulders. “Winning this season gets us a five grand grant from the college. We'll use it for the renovations.” Speechless Kougyoku felt the warmth of his hand seeping through her dress and into her skin.

“There's no need for that.”

“There is every need for that.” Tapping a finger under her chin, he forced her head up, smiling at her beauty. “You're a member of this household now, that means you matter to us. We look after things that matter.” Looking away Kougyoku found herself nuzzling against his hand, leaning into his touched.

“I'd like that,” she said quietly meeting his eye for a moment.

 

She was so cute! How was he supposed to resist this temptation? She was getting right under his skin and settling there, making herself right at home. Moving his hand to her face, he cupped her cheek holding her gaze as he leant down to her height.

 

He was going to kiss her, Kougyoku knew he was, she'd been kissed often enough. But this was different, this was Sinbad. He'd been so out of her league, they were all but living together now. Being surrounded by him and his being had been a challenge, and now as his palm warmed her face and his lips were an inch away, she shuddered in need.

 

Heart thudding in his ears, Sinbad pressed a soft kiss to Kougyoku's lips, watching her reaction and holding his breath as she tensed. If she pulled away or become uncomfortable he'd have to back up pretty quick, hoping he had the willpower to do so. But instead of leaning away, she leaned into the kiss, her hands gripping his shoulders to pull him in deeper, kissing him with all the pent up emotions she'd hidden away since arriving. Moved by her enthusiasm, Shin placed hands to her hips, bringing them impossibly closer. Parting for breath, Kougyoku smiled at him, her eyes gleaming as he hung his head against the nook of her neck. Breathing against her pulse, he licked a line along her neck, listening to her inhale sharply, her hand fisting in his hair.

 

“Chilli sauce! Shin, do we have any chilli sauce? This needs chilli sauce.” Biting his lip as he straightened up, Sinbad shook his head as Kougyoku giggled.

“I don't know, check the cupboard. I'm going to bed Shar, so keep it down okay?” A quiet grunt of acknowledgement was heard from downstairs as Shin gestured down the hall towards his room.

 

“Did you want to...?” Nodding shyly Kougyoku took his hand, following him down the staitrs and along the hallway. “I mean, only if you want to. We can just watch a movie or some-” Cut off by a soft set of lips, Sinbad swallowed a moan as Kougyoku slide against him like a cat, arching against his frame as she took a hand hold in his hair again.

“Or we can make out, that's fine to.” Pulling away for a moment, Sinbad could see the confidence leak from her eyes as she started to worry. “This is fine” he said quickly. Rubbing her back soothingly, he smiled reassuringly at her. “What do you want to do?”

 

Shivering at the hand running up and down her spine. Kougyoku took a deep breath, steadying her nerves. “I want you.” She said simply, forcing her head up to meet his amber gaze. Shin leaned into the kiss for a moment, then pulled away. His eyes blazing and bright with something wild and seductive. Licking her lips Kougyoku felt a wash of desire run through her, he was just so close. Close enough that she could reach out and touch him or even kiss him as she'd just done. Reaching out cautiously she brushed her hand through his long purple hair. Watching him smile, she looked away still stroking his hair. Kissing her again Sinbad struggled to keep his hands at his side, he wanted to make her moan and cry out his name. Need ate at his being, aching and twisting in his stomach like a knife. Hooking his fingers through the loops of his jeans, he attempted to keep from grabbing her.

 

“It's okay you know” Kougyoku said. It was barely a whisper, soft and husky, sending arousal straight to his groin. “I want you to touch me.”

“Don't” He said in a strangled voice. “Please” he added watching her tense and look away. “I just...” He reached out, touching her face gingerly. “I just want to treat you right. I want to make sure you're comfortable.” Her pink eyes shimmered with tears as he rubbed down the side of her cheek and along her chin.

“I'm comfortable” she mumbled as he ran his thumb over her lips, his golden eyes unsure. Her hands were still tangled in his hair, so she made a fist in the long strands. Pulling him down to her level and kissing him hard.

 

She'd never been this bold before, she'd never had the chance. The few lovers she'd taken had always been over bearing and dominate. Judar in particular was very controlling, if she'd pulled his hair and kissed him, heaven forbid she'd be suffering for it all night. But Sinbad was different. His expression was surprised, but it quickly shifted into pleasure. Leaning into her touch and pulling back slightly so she'd be pulling his hair again he moaned.

“Are you sure?” He was still holding back. Was he usually this careful? He certainly had a reputation, were players always so gentle?

“I'm sure. Please.” She smiled up at him, bright and certain, hoping to convey her eagernesses without seeming desperate.

 

Sinbad hesitated, the palms of his hand smoothing down the back of her arms, then up again to cup her face. Her confidence was addictive, he wanted to take her. Now. As soon as possible. Reigning in his desire, Shin sought out her gaze, smiling tenderly.

“What can I do?”

 

Kougyoku blinked in surprise, unsure how to response. No one had ever asked her about her wants and needs. Opening her mouth and closing it quickly, she blushed. The heat of her cheeks leaking warmth into Sinbad's hands. Tipping her face up, he kissed her thoroughly, swallowing the soft noises of pleasure she made.

“Tell me” he said coaxingly, stroking down her neck and jaw, watching her shiver under his touch. Shaking her head she tried to look away, embarrassed by her lack of experience.

“I-I don't know” she mumbled, biting her lip as Shin wrapped an arm around her waist bringing her closer and inching them further towards the bed.

 

“Anything, I'll do anything you want.”

“I don't know” Kougyoku tried again, stiffening against his touch, anxiety eating her. “I honestly don't know w-what to do.” Immediately releasing her as he felt her tense, Sinbad sat back on the bed, kicking off his shoes.

“I'm sorry” he said casually, laying back on the bed. He tapped the plush mattress beside him. “We can just relax here if you want.”

 

Kougyoku was shocked, amazed. He'd back down straight away, let her go and relaxed back. He was giving her choice, a choice very few people had given her before. It was intoxicating and arousing. She was staring, Kougyoku knew she was. Gaze fixed on his face, his mouth, enticing lips and small smile. He was watching her, watch him. Waiting for her to make her move.

 

Leaning over him, the bed dipped as she kissed him. The softness of her kiss was pleasant, gentle, hesitant. Shin sighed happily as her confidence grew, light caresses becoming hard and needy. Curving a hand around the back of her head, Shin brought her closer, deepening the kiss with teeth and tongue. His other hand found her hip, curling around the low dip to her backside and squeezing. She arched against him, her knees coming down either side of his waist causing the bed to dip further.

His mouth along her jaw and neck softly, handling the Ren daughter with the delicacy of handling glass. Shifting them further up the bed with a shuffle, Shin tumbled them over, laughing with her as she giggled at the sudden shift.

 

Her heart was beating rapidly as he touched the helm of her shirt, looking up for permission, she could barely nod as he trickled a finger against her warm skin.

“May I Princess?” Hearing Judar's nickname on Sinbad's lips should have frightened her, or at least turned her off. Instead it sent a flicker of heat to her already hot core, making her hyper conscious of his touch. Super aware of his hands roaming under her shirt, spanning across her ribcage and collarbone.

 

“Yes” Kougyoku said breathless, struggling to sit up and rid herself of the constricting fabric. As she lay back, she suddenly felt far too exposed. Her simple stripped bra and panties weren't fancy or sexy. Would he mind? Did he expect more from her and her rich family?

 

“So hot.” Running a finger over the dip and valley of her breasts, Sinbad caught her lips again, nibbling her bottom lip, so that she could feel her heartbeat in her ears. Palming her breasts through the bra Shin pulled back, watching her head lull back against the pillow. Her neck exposed, luscious, swollen lips open and panting. A trickle of sweat ran down between her breasts as her chest heaved. Her bare waist was so tiny he could span his hand around it.

 

Dropping his head down further, Shin kissed a path down her stomach. Fingers rubbing circles around the taunt nipples poking through her bra. He traced her lower stomach with his tongue, then with no warning, roughly plunged it into her naval.

 

Shocked, Kougyoku arched off the bed, delighted and surprised. Her voice echoed across the room as she cried out at the sensation, feeling it send liquid shivers straight to the pit of her stomach.

 

_Thank you Sharrkan._ Sinbad made a mental note to thank his friend for that move as Kougyoku's body convulsed against the mattress, twisting and turning in pleasure. His lips moved slightly downwards, finding the flesh beneath her bellybutton. The warmth of his breath against her skin making her squirm.

 

His eyes blazed a fiery gold as her hands found his hair again tugging gently. It felt good, her tiny, sharp little nails dug into his scale as he bit top of her stockings, dragging them down over her hips.

 

This was like a dream, a scene from one of the erotica novels she hid on her shelves. A man taking off her panties with his teeth, was there anything more sensual? And the fact that it was Sinbad was driving her crazy. Stroking down the back of her thighs with his fingers tips, Kougyoku lifted up her hips letting him ease off her skin tight black stockings. Pausing to kiss her lower stomach, he pulled at her matching panties.

 

“Are you sure you want this?” There was still hesitation in his voice, keep a tight hold on his impulses was getting harder and harder. As each article of clothing was removed, the more soft, creamy skin was revealed. The feeling of her skin, the hitch of her breath, the bright gleam in her eyes fired up his blood.

 

“I'm sure” Kougyoku said, her voice husky and hot. Her hands trailing down his face and touching the dark bent in his nose. Catching her finger with his teeth as they strolled over his lips. Sinbad bit down gently, licking at the tips, soothing the bites as he did.

Giggling at the sensation Kougyoku lost her breath as he sucked the digits, unadulterated pleasure rocketing through her, caused by his tongue and teeth. His hands busy as they slid down her panties, Kougyoku hissed as her hot, damp core met the chilled, open air.

 

His thumbs found the sensitive skin under her knees, large warm hands smoothed up the insides of her thighs in soft, gentle caresses, parting her legs slowly and watching closely any sign of hesitation or anxiety. Confident that she was comfort and content, he took his time kissing and licking a trail upwards from her knee. Dipping his head between her legs his tongue flicker higher. As the rough velvet heat touched her intimately, the redhead gasped, throwing her head back against the pillow. Exploring her in long, teasingly licks Sinbad hummed, loving her sensitiveness and response. Closing over her centre, he could hear his pulse pounding in his ears. She was so delicate, he had to be so careful, so careful. Hearing her moans over the blood rushing in his ears Shin felt a jolt of success, her pleasure was parallel to his own.

 

She was losing her mind! Panting Kougyoku could feel the heat of his breath over her core, stopping as he reach the delicate bud of nerves at her apex.

“Kougyoku” Sinbad said. His voice unusually deep and rough. “I want you to come with my tongue inside you. May I?” The words whispered against her skin were accompanied by a set of hungry golden eyes upon her. As his hands tightened on her thighs, Kougyoku licked her lips nodding jerkily.

 

“I need to hear it sweetheart.” Kissing the inside of her thigh, Sinbad watched her inhale sharply. “I need to hear a yes.” Biting down on the soft skin of her inner thigh, he soothed the bite as her legs quiver at the contact.

“Yes” Kougyoku moaned, her volume increasing as Shin dipped his head again to take her flesh. “Yes, yes please yes.”

 

Slipping a hand under her hip, Shin tilted her up to feast better at her hot, wet flesh. Pressing his tongue into the hot slickness of her, he drunk deep, hearing her cry out. Her back arching up almost painfully, Kougyoku tried desperately to rut against his onslaught, but was held still by his hands at her hips.

 

Shaking and sweating, she pressed her heels against the bed. Shin tongue plunged in and out, making her spasm and convulsive in pleasure. She could feel him everywhere, over and around her, his scent, his touch, his bearing. It was heady and addictive, she couldn't think straight, she couldn't think at all. It was all becoming too much, too intense.

 

The building orgasm hit her at full force, thrashing against the bed at Sinbad's delicious torture, Kougyoku came hard. Collapsing against the sheets, she felt boneless. Her heart thundering in her ears. She almost blacked out, opening her slowly open as she felt Sinbad next to her. Jolting quickly wake she crossed her legs. Sitting up her eye downcast.

“I'm sorry, I-I can-”

“Shush, it's alright Princess.” Pulling her back down into bed, he kissed her hair, curving an arm around her waist and bringing her closer. Pushing her hair out of his face, Shin rubbed his nose against her neck, inhaling the smell of her shampoo and perfume.

“I can do some things.” Kougyoku said after a time, her hand resting atop the arm at her waist. “I give you a blow job.”

 

Fighting back the cringe at the memory of Judar's text message, he hugged her tighter.

“No, no it's fine. There's a saying that sex before a match is a distraction.” Curling around his arm, Kougyoku feed off his heat, rolling into a content ball of satisfaction and disappoint.

“Sorry” she said quietly. Closing the gap between them, Shin tipped her face towards him, kissing her slowly.

“Don't be sorry, please.” Kissing her gently on the nose, he grinned roguishly at her. “Did you have a good time?” Rolling over and hiding her face in the pillow, her muffles reply caused Shin to tickle her, his fingers stroking the side of her hips.

“Pardon me? I can't hear you. Yes or no? Maybe I need more practice.” Breathless she looked up, eyes bright with heat and amusement.

“It was amazing. Thank you.” Hiding her face again as he laughed, Kougyoku wiggled back into his embrace and feeling his arousal against her lower back. Inhaling sharply he stilled her flexing behind, pinching softly.

“You're most welcome. Any time.” Stretching Kougyoku looked over her shoulder at him.

“Are you sure you're okay? I mean it's not really sex, it's just with my mouth.”

 

Her innocence and nativity heightened his arousal and interest in her, how could she be so attractive?

“I'm sure” he said. Watching her face fall with disappointment, he quickly amended. “Saturday,” leaning down to whisper in her ear, he licked down the shell down to the lobe, tugging gently with his teeth as he did. “Saturday night, after the game. I promise.”

 

 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

“Well well well.” Shin never would have believed it and even now he was sure his eyes were playing tricks on him. Scruffy and bedraggled Ja'far sniffed airily, ignoring his friend. The bus had been packed with students that morning and he'd had to stand for half of his journey, he was in no mood for Sinbad's games.

“You did it.” Long hair loose around his shoulders and bare chest Sinbad smiled. “You actually hooked up. Never thought I'd see you tread the walk of shame.” He paused taking a swig from his coffee cup. “That is not your jumper.”

“It was cold this morning.” Ja'far snapped, relocating quickly from the kitchen and up the stairs.

“We have practice in an hour I hope everyone is up for it.” Laughter echoed from downstairs as Ja'far shook his head. Passing the open door of Sinbad's room, the pale man back peddled. Shin didn't leave with anyone last night, so who was cuddle up in his bed...

Red hair. Ren red hair. Kougyoku was there, snuggled up in the covers of Sinbad's bed. Dashing back down stairs as fast as his shaky legs would carry him, Ja'far tried to keep calm as he confronted his friend.

“Shin” he said, the throb of an on coming headache all too real. “Is that Kougyoku?” Grinning Sinbad nodded, opting for humour in order to calm his friend.

“Yeah, isn't she a cutie? All cuddled up in bed like that?”

Ja'far was dumbfounded. Jaw slack he could only shake his head.

“Shin... she... you. What about Judar? We have to live with her you know! We can't just kick her out when you get tired of her. She lives here! Shit Shin I thought you would be smarter then this.” Sighing Ja'far flopped down into a chair. “I can't believe you sometimes.”

Frowning Sinbad took a seat across from his friend.

“It's different” he began, ignoring Ja'far's eye roll. “I'm serious! She's different.”

“Because she's broken!” Struggling to keep his volume low, Ja'far looked over his shoulder and up the stairs in case she'd woken up. “You can't fix everyone Shin.” Fidgeting uncomfortably Ja'far looked away. “You're good at it, but you're not God.” Setting his jaw, Sinbad heaved a heavy breath.

“This isn't about that,” he said. “It's not about Judar or playing God. It's about me and her.” Ja'far tisked, unimpressed. Standing up, he straightened the collar of his borrowed hoody.

“Please don't fuck where you eat. It gets too messy otherwise.” Collapsing back in his seat, Shin tried to bite his tongue but failed as Ja'far left the room.

“I didn't know you had a thing for redheads. Or men.”

Halting sharply, Ja'far's eyes flashed a dangerous silver.

“Practice in an hour. Be ready. It's the last one we'll have before the match. And have a shower, you smell like a whore.”

  
  


Ja'far's harsh words still ringing in his ears, Shin returned to his room with two mugs of coffee only to find it empty. They hadn't exactly kept their voices down, Kougyoku had probably heard the whole thing. Walking up to her loft, Sinbad silently cursed Ja'far even though he knew he wasn't being fair. He hated fighting with his friends, especially Ja'far, who undoubtedly was just looking out for him, even if it was in the entirely wrong manner.

Knocking gently on the arch of the staircase, Sinbad waited until he heard her call out before progressing further up the stairs.

“Hey” he drawled out, kneeling beside her make shift bed on the floor. “I wondered where you'd gone. I brought coffee.” Dressed in an oversized T-shirt Kougyoku blushed, hiding in her bundle of blankets.

“Thank you, really. I just thought...” she paused. “Usually courtesy dictates I'd be gone by the time you got back.” Handing her a mug, Sinbad had trouble following her line of thought.

“Oh you mean.” He stopped wrapping his large hands around hers that were holding the coffee cup. “It wasn't a fling Kougyoku.” Hoping the sincerity in his voice was audible, he continued. “Unless you want it to be. I meant what I said, about after the match and then after that.” Kissing her, Shin smiled at the blush on her cheeks. “I want you to be happy Kougyoku, with me or without me I don't care so long as you're happy.”

She was over whelmed, completely and utterly. She could barely speak, her hands were warmly numb around her coffee cup. It was more then a one night stand, was he being serious? The famous Sindrian playboy? Licking her lips and tasting the rich zing of the coffee gave her some time to think.

“I want” she said slowly, trying to ignore Sinbad's finger stroking small circles along the upside of her wrist “to be happy. With you.” Beaming Shin reached over and drew her into another kiss, deep and slow. Pulling back he gazed into her crimson eyes, intense happiness radiating through his body and capturing his heart.

“That sounds perfect.”

 

  
  


This wasn't going to work. Swinging himself out of bed and rushing to the bathroom, Alibaba heaved violently until his stomach could offer up little more then dry heaves. Spitting into the toilet bowl he flushed and sat back against the wall, wiping sweat and stinging tears from his eyes. He'd barely slept a wink last night, not with Morgiana all fidgety and hot beside him, wedged between both himself and Hakuryuu.

Hakuryuu... His stomach rolled. That had been a bad idea. Well not _bad_ , just not one of his best ideas. Gagging at the alcohol fogged memory of Hakuryuu hot and hard on his tongue, Alibaba again made a dive for the toilet. It hadn't really been that bad had it? Bitter and thick, he'd swallowed worse things, so why was the thought making him so uncomfortable. It wasn't, he decided finally, as he came up for air and washed his mouth out, that it was such a bad thing, it was Hakuryuu.

The way he looked at Morgiana in particular. There was something there, Alibaba had politely ignored it in the past. Hakuryuu was his friend, his bro. There was no way he'd make a move of Morgiana... except for last night. Excepted for last night when he'd fucked her, in front of him at that. What the hell had he been thinking!? Experimenting be damned if he wasn't careful he was going to lose Morgiana, he might have already now. He'd left them alone and snuggled up together, Hakuryuu's face making use of Morgiana's generous bust as a pillow. Alibaba's stomach turned with jealous and inadequacy.

Hobbling to the shower, he turned on the taps and let them run. Kneeling in the corner, he let the water run over his aching, hungover muscles. This wasn't going to work, something had to be done.

  
  


Soft, warm and floating. Hakuryuu was floating on the soft, fluffy cloud of Morgiana's boobs. It was incredible. Snuggling into her chest, Hakuryuu inhaled the soft, natural scent that was Morgiana. The sound of the shower running in the background was the signal to get up. Pushing himself up off the bed, the Ren couldn't help but watch her sleep. She was so beautiful. Crimson hair tussled and messy, naked chest rising and falling in small breaths. She was just perfect. And they'd been together, well almost. The memory of Alibaba's amber eyes peering over her shoulder during his final fit of ecstasy sent shivers down his spine. Circling a finger around the soft peak of her breast, he smiled watching her nipple harden in the open air. Replacing his fingers with his lips, Hakuryuu sucked gently watching her shift into wakefulness.

“Good morning” Morgiana managed the simple greeting before she gasped. Hakuryuu's tongue trailed up the valley of her breast, licking a long wet path up to her neck.

“Did you sleep well?” He muttered against her skin, sucking on her neck over an already dark red love bite. Arching against him as her over sensitive flesh was licked and sucked, she nodded.

“Yes” she moaned, her hands finding his hair and pulling him closer.

“I slept so good” Hakuryuu moved to litter kisses up and down her chest and across her cheeks. “Best sleep I've had in ages.” Pulling him down, Morgiana brought them into a kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and humming contently.

“No.”

Jerking awkwardly up from his position, Hakuryuu was suddenly tossed back by a damp and agitated Alibaba. “This was a mistake.” Towel around his waist, the blonde pointed to the door. “Get out, this isn't going to work. Get out now” Alibaba was screaming now, but he couldn't hear it, not with all the blood rushing angrily past his ears.

“I'm sorry” he added quietly to Morgiana, who'd knelt up and reached out to him, beckoning him to be quiet. “It's just not a good idea” Eyes downcast Hakuryuu struggled into his boxers one handed. Trying to leave as fast as possible to avoid the couple seeing the tears in his eyes. As he slammed the door closed and stumbled off balance down the hall and into his own room. Hakuryuu could hear Morgiana yelling through the wall, Alibaba matching her volume.

What the hell had happened? Everything had been going so well. At least he thought they had. Burying his face into the pillow, tears of frustration wet his face. What had he done wrong? Was there an etiquette to this sort of thing that he was missing? Thumping the pillow angrily he rolled over bumping heads with his laptop. Wrenching it open he messaged Hakuei, hoping she'd be awake.

_**You need a hand cleaning up this morning? I need to get out of the house**_.

Staring at the page and waiting for her message to appear felt like an age.

_**Hey I barely saw you last night. I'm at work til 12pm but head over anyway, everyone is pretty hung over.** _

  
  


True to her word Hakuei was right. The Kou house was pretty much deserted by the time Hakuryuu had dragged himself out of bed and tidied himself up. Letting himself in through the back door, he raced through the kitchen and towards the stairs in the hope of avoiding everyone inside. He was almost successful. Darting into the living room, he was suddenly pinned down by Judar's red gaze as soon as he entered.

“What... You don't live here any more.” Slurring around his words, the older man hiccuped. “Your sister isn't here traitor. You and that bitch cousin of yours.” Taking a swig from the bottle of Chivas Regal in hand, Judar collapsed back on the sofa. “The fuck you want anyway?” Looking away Hakuryuu shrugged.

“Just wanted to see Hakuei. Nothing major.”

“Bullshit” Judar threw a pillow at the sulking Ren and patted the sofa beside him. “You look like you're about to cry or something. What happened?”

Judar was not a person to open up to, Judar was the last person he wanted to open up to. But his stomach hurt and his heart ached and nothing seemed like a better idea then drowning his sorrows in expensive liquor.

“Share your booze and I'll tell you.”

  
  


It was too good to be true! A box of tissues, a bottle of Chivas later and there was a passed out baby Ren cuddled up on the living room floor. Who'd have thought it? Cry baby Hakuryuu had done the naughty and with both Sindrian brats. Judar couldn't help but five high the boy. But better was his nativity. His pleas for help. What should he do? With who? When? Judar bit back the laugh as he tried his best to remain mature and caring.

“Do something big.'” He said, passing the bottle to the boy, watching the level drop considerably.

“Like what?” Breathless and sweating, Hakuryuu chugged down the burning drink, his eyes stinging.

“Something grand and big. Trash a fountain. Break into Starbucks. Burn down a Dennys. Or better yet burn down Sindria, then the girl has to live with us.” His eyes glazed and unfocused Hakuryuu nodded slowly

“Burn down a Denny's... I could do that!” Laughing Judar patted him on the back, pouring more alcohol down his throat.

“That's the spirit! Go big and win the girl or boy or whatever.”

Leaving the sleeping cry baby on the sofa, Judar left his lighter on the table beside the kid's head. Young drunken minds were so easy to mould.

 


	17. Chapter Seventeen - The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter for this fic... ehhhhhh it took such a long time to finish and get out! I started it in November 2013 for NANOWRITMO which I finished within the allotted time. But it was the editing that took me such a long time, and even now I know there are things wrong with the fic overall. 
> 
> Thank you for being so kind and for letting me... poison the Magi fandom with all my strange nonsense. I hope you have enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it...but not editing it, because then you'd hate it... I hope y'all didn't hate it. 
> 
> Thank you.

Either by Ja'far's planning skills or the dedication of the team Sindria pulled through. A three point win saw them win over Kou in the last quarter. Off field Sinbad cheered with his team, thanking them over and over again for their efforts. Meeting Ja'far as he finished his shower in a small movement of peace back in the locker rooms, he couldn't help but smile.

“That final touch down was perfect!” He said pulling the small man into a somewhat damp hug. “You are a genius!” Blushing at the compliment, Ja'far patted down his suit, ignoring the emerging wet patches Shin had caused.

“I know” he said casually walking through the quiet locker room. “The team did well. I hope Masrur's shoulder won't cause him too much trouble in the future.” Towelling his hair dry Sinbad shook his head.

“Nah, he'll be fine. A week of massage and Yunan's special medicine and he'll be fine.” Grinning Ja'far took a seat on the bench as Shin dressed, fidgeting as he struggled around his words.

“I'm sor-”

“Don't” Shin warned, wrapping his hair up to dry. “I don't need to hear it. It's okay.” He smiled, bright amber eyes keeping Ja'far pinned to his seat. “I know you're just looking out for me, and the house.” Zipping up his jeans and spraying on waves of sharp smelling deodorant the taller man closed his locker door and pulled Ja'far to his feet.

“I'm thankful for that.” Blushing to his ear tips, Ja'far followed him to the parking lot in a comfortable silence. Little more needing to be said between them.

“I'm still going to date her” Shin said as they buckled up and pulled out of the parking lot. “I'm serious about her, you know.” Sighing Ja'far let his head loll back against the leather seats of the Cobra.

“I had assumed as much.” He paused, looking out the window and watching the evening light fade. “And I'll still be there when it all goes sour.”

“If” Sinbad said optimistically. “If things go sour. I really like her, she's different.” Ja'far snorted, rolling down the window to feel the wind in his hair.

“She's useful” he corrected. “A stable PR image with Kou, especially by dating one of the family and she brings good moral to the house. Even Sharrkan likes her and he seldom likes anyone.”

“Soooo... we're okay?” Ja'far leant his arm out the side of the car, letting the wind whip and lash at his hand.

“We'll always be okay. Best friends and all that.” Glancing from the road to his friend for a spilt second, Sinbad smiled as he did.

“Thanks.”

“Don't mention it.”

  
  


Turning the corner towards home, Shin cleared his throat as they pulled up at the house. Lights were brightly lit along the porch and inside the house. A celebration party was in full swing.

“You know you're free to do as you wish as well. Outside of the house.” Pausing as he opened the car door, Ja'far's brow furled in confusion.

“I know and I do.” Running a hand through his still damp hair and over his face, Shin sighed exasperated.

“I mean, you know with the Ren.” Ja'far pulled a face.

“I just said I was fine with Kougyoku. Just make sure you don't do anything too drastic.”

“I don't mean Kougyoku.” Sinbad stood up out of the car, popping the boot and taking out his bag. “I meant the second Ren. Koumei.”

“Ah” Slamming his door and following Shin up the path to the house, Ja'far nodded sharply. “Yes that was a thing.” Sinbad raised an eyebrow as he held the door open.

“A thing that will continue?” He tried not to sound curious, regardless of the fact it was eating at him horribly and had been since Drakon had reported it to him the morning after the party.

“I doubt it.” Waving it off casually, Ja'far's cheeks warmed as he lowered his voice. “He did invite me over for some post game drinks this evening. To discuss our strategy plans for the next semester of course.”

“Of course” Sinbad repeated unable to hold back the grin. “So are you going to go?” Entering the busy kitchen with a round of applause, Ja'far shrugged.

“I might.”

  
  


Swept up in a sea of well wisher and celebration Sinbad smiled and thanked all those who'd managed to cram themselves into the tiny kitchen. Pats on the backs and hug came from left and right until a drink was thrust in his hand and a slender pink clad frame was tucked under his arm.

“You won” Kougyoku squeaked, her cheeks flushed as red as her hair as Sinbad looped around arm around her waist and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

“Was there ever any doubt?” Shaking her head against his chest Kougyoku nuzzled closer.

“My brother is clever, there'd be no shame in losing to him.”

Pulling away from the main group Sinbad swung Kougyoku into his arms, almost dancing with her to the strong bass line blasting through the speakers in the living room.

“No, and yet we still won.” Leaning in close, he kissed her hair, “and now we have that cash to redo your room.” Biting her lip, Kougyoku fisted her hand into his shirt, pulling him closer and whispering in his ear.

“Do I have to go back to my room tonight?” Pulling back to grin at her scandalised face, Shin kissed her deeply.

“No,” he nuzzled her neck. “I want to you in my bed tonight.” Blushing Kougyoku licked her lips, standing tall beside Sinbad as he raised his cup and saluted the collection of people gathered in the small kitchen.

“Cheers!”

  
  


  
  


The step hit his face before he saw it coming. Hitting his jaw hard, Hyrukku felt the tell tale drip of blood running down his face. Rubbing a hand across his face, he felt the open gash but chose to ignore it. Staggering to his feet, he brought the near empty bottle of _Johnny Walker Blue_ to his lips, choking back the bitter bourbon.

The door had been so easy to pick, even in his drunken state. _Thanks Kouha, you useless prick, finally good for something_. Knocking over chairs and tables, Hakuryuu hiccup and gasped for breath, bile biting at his throat. Collapsing behind the counter, his face wet with blood and tears, the zippo in his hand heavy and cold. Judar had pushed it into his hand before dropping him off at the corner of the street before Sindria House. Walking to the gate he'd stare at the house for a long time. The bright lights and noise keeping him at bay. Everything was loud and bright and it hurt. Turning away from the house Hakuryuu tramped down the road back towards the town. His phone was flat and he couldn't remember how he got Denny's. Judar wanted Denny's? He'd been at Dennys? Burn..down...Denny's and they'd love you again.

Morgiana and Alibaba. Pulling his knees up to his chest Hakuryuu felt his nose run as he cried harder. What the hell had happened? What did he do wrong? Had it been something he'd said, something he'd done? Because he'd been a virgin? He couldn't help that. Kicking out at a near by chair, he wailed. It wasn't fair!

Flicking the lighter open and shutting it with a click, Hakuryuu watched the flame flicker and sway as he waved it warily in front of his face. His scar itched, suddenly feeling tight and sore. He hated fire, Hakuyuu and Hakuren had died in a fire. So long ago now. Vomit boiled in his stomach as he coughed and spluttered at the memory. It had all been ash and blood. Throwing the lighter and it's flame across the room. Hyrukku crumbled into a heap, tears wetting his face as he remember fits of old memories long thought forgotten.

Why couldn't they just accept him? Didn't love him enough? No they didn't love him at all, why would they burn down the house if they did...

No! That was Gyokuen not Alibaba or Morgiana. They just didn't want to have sex with him... So he was burning down the house? His thoughts in fumbled mess Hakuryuu wailed louder, banging his fists against the sticky restaurant floor. It was all too hard, why couldn't things just work. His stomach rolling, Hakuryuu turned onto his back, staring at the ceiling and the rising smoke.

Everything hurt and nothing was okay, couldn't they see that? This would show them! All of them... Things would be different after this! Morgiana would love him for sure. Closing his eyes against the glare of the flames across the room Hakuryuu smiled through his tears. Go big and win the girl. Go big and show them all.

  
  


  
  


Morgiana wasn't talking to him. Locking herself in their room, she'd kicked him out until he found Hakuryuu and apologised to him. But Alibaba was having no such luck. No one had seen the young Ren since Friday morning, he hadn't been at the game and his distinctive features were absent from the celebration party. Sitting on the upstairs flight of stairs, Alibaba swirled his drink around his cup, his mind racing as he recited his apology speech. Should Hakuryuu promptly arrive he was ready to swing into apology ambush. So far he'd been unsuccessful, people filtered in and out of his version like ghosts in black and white.

He'd really messed up. Letting his emotions get the better of him had been the biggest mistake he'd made in a while. And now he may have lost one of his best friends. The whole point was to include Hakuryuu not push him further away. Hopefully the damage could be repaired even if it took the rest of Alibaba's college life. He'd do anything to ensure his friendship with Hakuryuu was safe. He'd suck a lot of cock for that. Leaning back against the stair railing he managed a smile as Aladdin appeared at his side offering him a plate of snacks.

“Have you eaten today? Why so glum? We won!” Grinning Aladdin munched a hot dog, forcing the plate of food upon his friend.

“I know” Alibaba said, nibbling on some buttered popcorn. “Have you seen Hakuryuu? We kind of had a fight and I really want to make it up to him.” Shaking his head Aladdin looked around the room, craning his neck under the stairwell to look back down the hall.

“Maybe he'll come by later. Fights are always hard maybe he's just clearing his head.”

Humming Alibaba ate automatically, watching the door swing open and closed as people filtered in and out of the party. Watching Kougyoku acting the housewife and passing out sandwich brought a legitimate smile to his face for the first time that day.

“She's doing well” Alibaba said, watching Sharrkan high five her over Ja'far's head. “I haven't seen her smile like that in ages.”

“It's not surprising” Aladdin said around a mouthful. “Everything's better without Judar in the picture.” Nodding in agreement, Alibaba felt his phone buzz. Fishing it out quickly he hoped Hakuryuu had replied to at least one of his messages.

A mass text from Olba flashed back at him.

  
  


_**Dennys down town is burning yo. Check it** _

  
  


Attached was a picture of Olba and Toto posing ironically before the great blaze.

“Expedition to see the fire!” Sharrkan jumped up and down Masrur's uninjured shoulder, gesturing towards the door. “Time to watch that grease ball burn down!” Standing up Aladdin brushed himself off, holding out a hand to Alibaba.

“Want to go see some wayward destruction and damage?” Shaking his head Alibaba sat back against the dusty stair.

“I'll check it out tomorrow.”

“But it won't be burning then” Aladdin pouted. “Come on, it'll be fun!” Alibaba remained stubborn. “It's okay you know” Aladdin said coaxingly. “Hakuryuu isn't going anywhere, he'll pop up eventually. Friends always make up. We did, didn't we?” Sighing Alibaba smiled, watching a flock of people leave to begin their trek into town.

“I suppose you're right.” Standing up, he stretched stiffly. “I'll just check if Morgiana wants to come. She likes destroying things.”

  
  


Knocking on their bedroom door Alibaba waited until he heard a muffled yes before entering. Face down in the pillow, Morgiana glared at her boyfriend as he entered.

“Hey” he said quietly sitting on the edge of the bed. “The Denny's in town is on fire. Everyone's going to watch them put it out. You want to come?”

“Have you found Hakuryuu yet?” Shaking his head, Alibaba's heart broke as he watched her roll away from him, cuddling her pillow.

“I want you and Hakuryuu to be okay again. Then we'll watch things burn.” Her voice was colder then usual, her posture tense and tight. Hanging his head in defeat, Alibaba stepped off the bed.

“Yeah, that sounds fair. I'm really sorry okay? I'll fix this, I promise. I don't want him to be upset or anything and it's all my fault and I know that. I'll fix this.” Glancing over her shoulder at him, Morgiana sniffed.

“Thank you. Go enjoy your manish burning buildings. I'll be here if Hakuryuu rocks up.”

“Okay” Alibaba bent over and kissed her lightly on the forehead. “Text me if he does, I'll come straight home.” Smiling a little, Morgiana nodded, rolling back onto her side and staring at the wall in silence.

  
  


Leaving her with her thoughts Alibaba left with Aladdin, Masrur and Kougyoku, who were following the main company that had left minutes before hand.

“She any better?” Masrur asked as Alibaba dragged his feet along the dusty road into town.

“Sort of.” Alibaba was reluctant to indulge Masrur with the details, opting instead for the 'we had a fight' excuse.

“She'll be better once we've sorted everything out.”

“And that requires Hakuryuu?” Biting his lip, Alibaba looked out at the long, dark road ahead of him, twisting as they got closer to town.

“Yeah something like that.”

“See” Masur said as he flexed his bandaged shoulder “Is why threesomes are such a bad move.” Slack jawed in shock, Alibaba felt his face flare hot.

“You...she...err. Never mind.”

“Never.” Masrur agreed.

  
  


Silent for the remainder of their trip Alibaba listened to Kougyoku and Aladdin discuss their places of next years classes, as well as ideas for Kougyoku's loft. Rounding the corner on high street the smoke from the fire covered the surrounding area in a dark haze. Any early stars and the rising moon were completely blocked out by the thick ash and smoke. The burning flames flickered up high into the sky as they approached. Held at bay by law enforcement officers, the crowd of people watched the fire fighters douse the flame with heavy sprays of water. Spotting Sharrkan immediately, the group made their way over to him, away from the flames and near a convoy of support vehicles and EMTs.

“Anyone hurt?” Aladdin asked Sharrkan as he sized up Masrur deciding whether or not to clamber up and onto his good shoulder to see over the crowd of people.

“Alibaba! I thought you were staying home.” Sharrkan's usually carefree expression was grim as he rounded on his student with a look of surprise. Blinking confused, Alibaba shook his head, standing on tippy toe to see over his tutor.

“Just had to check on Morgiana. Is everything alright?” Sharrkan looked worried, Sharrkan never looked worried. Fear clenched his stomach as Alibaba stared past Shar to beyond the police line where an equally worried looking Sinbad was in deep discussion with a cop over the tape.

“Alibaba, have you seen the fire from the back?” Appearing out of no where Yamraiha took Alibaba's arm and tried leading him away. Halting hard in his tracks, Alibaba airily shook his head.

“No, no. What's wrong? Is something wrong? What happened?” A look past between the couple as Alibaba pulled away from Yamraiha's grasp.

“Alibaba please wait. We'll talk about it at home. Here isn't the place.” Yamraiha pleaded.

“Isn't the place for what?” Pushing through the crowd, Alibaba stopped in his tracks, Aladdin bumping into his back.

“Alibaba? What is it?”

  
  


Police and Hakuryuu. Why were the police standing around Hyrukku? Why was Hyrukku in handcuffs? Why was Sinbad frowning? What was happening?

“He burnt it down.” A woman to Alibaba's left whispered to her friend. “Found him out the front crying. What a nutcase.”

Alibaba felt sick. His stomach heaving as he paced forward coming to a stop only by the arm of an officer keeping people beyond the police line.

“Hakuryuu” his words barely made it from his mouth as the officer talking to Sinbad shook his head and waved off the senior. Pulling the Ren to his feet, he was tramped to the nearest police van, passing the police line as he did.

Their eyes met for a second, the unique blue of Hakuryuu's iris widened as he screamed.

“I BURNT DOWN A DENNY'S FOR YOU”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written during a Buckcherry concert  
> No seriously photos: https://31.media.tumblr.com/ffdd998539d4d4ceb4052398493fa109/tumblr_n4st4a9kdw1twnw3yo1_500.jpg  
> As such two songs heavily influencing the second part of the chapter are Sorry and Everything by Buckcherry.  
> Thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this for NaNoWriMo this year and it's really gotten long and actually became a story. Yay! And I wanted to share it with the fandom, since Magi is such a small fandom and we need more fanfiction (please write more fanfiction) This is my first attempt at an AU of any kind, and it turned out better then I expected (way to be a not failure me)  
> So there are many more chapters of this that need to be edited, depending on the feedback they should be out once a week. I hope you enjoyed this, cheers.


End file.
